RWBY: Markiplier
by Le MAO XXIII
Summary: Snippets of the cast of RWBY either reacting to Markiplier videos, getting themselves in Markiplier situations, or perhaps even Markiplier himself will make an appearance! Who knows! All that is known is that much fun is to be had. Rated T for language as well as all that comes with Markiplier. (HIATUS)
1. Markiplier Animated: Stranded Deep

**A/N: This is now my _fifth_ story...yeah, I know I have enough to deal with as it is, but I'm a little stuck on some material and this idea kept bugging me, so I went with it.**

 **To those reading this who are reading my other stories...I have not abandoned them. They mean too much to me for me to do that. As I said, I fell in a rut. I'll update those stories at some point, hopefully before the end of this week. On the bright side, this is my last week in college. After that...SUMMER BREAK! Which means more time for writing.**

 **In any case, let's do this shit!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any material from Markiplier.**

* * *

 **Markiplier Animated: Stranded Deep**

Ruby was currently in her team's dorm room, absently looking through videos on DustTube on Weiss's computer. Classes had been cancelled for today due to the teacher's getting food poisoning…no, it will not be explained as to how and why this happened. It will simply be accepted as is.

The rest of her team had gone off to do…stuff. Ruby had been too busy planning on what to do on the computer to actually hear what it was they went to do.

She continually looked up random stuff: vine videos, pranks, etc. Through the random searching, she found a video called Markiplier Animated: Stranded Deep. The name Markiplier was familiar to her. He was a guy who did Let's Play's. Checking the views, she that that the view count was over two and a half million!

Curiosity getting the better of her, she was about to click on it when her team returned from…whatever it was they were doing.

"HELLO~!" That was Yang.

"We're back." That was Blake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER?!" That…was undoubtedly Weiss.

She looked back with a sheepish expression. "Heh heh, um…I was bored?"

Weiss had her arms crossed. "Well, next time ask for permission!"

"Oh calm down, Ice Queen," Yang said, smirking.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!"

In an attempt to stop the situation from escalating any further, Blake asked, "So, what were you doing Ruby?"

Eyes now on Ruby, she answered, "O-Oh, I was, um, watching videos on DustTube-."

"Ruby, there are better things to do than watching DustTube videos," Weiss scolded.

"Like?"

"Studying, for instance."

Silence filled the room…until it was broken by Yang.

"Nerd."

"Ah bup bup, intellectual is the better term."

"Been hanging out with Neptune, I see."

"S-Shut up," Weiss said, blushing.

"Anyway," Ruby said, retaking control of the conversation. "I was on DustTube when I found this video that seemed interesting. I was about to watch it when you guys came in."

Then Ruby got an idea. "Hey, wanna watch it with me?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Why wou-?"

"Sure," Yang interrupted. "I've got nothing better to do."

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Blake opened up a book. "I'll pass."

"Oh come on kitty cat," Yang said. "Nothing wrong with watching a video."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "Plus, it's only two minutes long."

Blake thought about it. If it was only two minutes long….

"I guess." She closed her book and stood near the computer.

Ruby and Yang fist pumped the air, then RBY looked expectantly at W.

Weiss didn't move for a full minute before sighing in defeat.

"Oh all right."

"YAY!" Ruby cheered.

Team RWBY gathered around the computer. Ruby turned up the speakers before clicking on the video. As it was loading, the team conversed.

"So who's Markiplier?" Weiss asked.

"He's a DustTuber," Ruby replied.

Weiss gave her a blank stare. Ruby sighed.

"It's these people who make videos for a living."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What kind of living is that?"

Blake answered. "A good living since some of these people get millions of views."

Weiss merely huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever…what does this Markiplier even do in his videos?"

"He plays video games."

Weiss deadpanned. "Who would want to watch that when they could just play the game themselves?"

"Sometimes people want to watch other people play games to see their reactions," Ruby replied.

"So is he playing a video game?"

"No, this is just an animation of a Let's Play he did a while back, made by another DustTuber who's a fan."

Noticing the video was done loading, Ruby shouted, "Ok! Let's get this video started!" And with that, she clicked the play button.

 _A rag doll appeared on screen and waved._

"So this uses stop motion," Weiss stated.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You know, where they make small adjustments in an object between camera shots and when the camera plays, it's like the object is moving."

Ruby just stared with a blank expression.

Weiss face-palmed. "It's like Wallace and Gromit."

Ruby immediately understood the reference and smiled. "Oh yeah!" Then she stopped. "Wait, but this is a doll, not clay."

Weiss face-palmed again. "Never mind. I'll explain later."

" _Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier-."_

"Hello Markiplier," Ruby said, waving her hand.

"Ruby, you know he can't here you, right?" Blake asked.

"I know _that_. But wouldn't you want to wave at a doll that's waving at you?"

Yang interjected. "If this were a horror movie situation, you would not wave at it, but run in the opposite direction."

"Well this _isn't_ a horror movie situation and as team leader I order the rest of you to wave at him and say hello!"

The other three could only sigh and wave at the computer.

"Hello Markiplier," they said in unison. They then continued the video.

" _-and welcome to Stranded Deep. A game where you play underwater-." Markiplier held up a note that said 'It's underwater! Trust me!'_

"I would not trust whoever wrote that," Weiss said. Blake and Yang nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with trusting a note?" Ruby asked.

WBY simply stared blankly at her. Rather than explain it to her, they just kept silent and continued the video.

" _-and that is exactly all that I know about it!"_

"Who plays a game without looking up information about it?" Weiss asked, face-palming.

Yang answered. "Well, what would be the fun in that? Just go with the flow. That's how I see it anyway."

 _The screen shifts to Markiplier being on a plane with a laptop in front of him that had the Game Grumps on it._

"Hey, it's the Game Grumps!" Yang exclaimed.

"Let me guess," Weiss said. "More DustTubers?"

Yang nodded. Weiss grumbled to herself.

" _Oh, I'm on a plane. This isn't underwater at all!"_

RWBY responded, "Well duh!"

 _There was a breach in the plane, sucking out the laptop and startling Markiplier._

" _Whoa…well holy hell!"_

"That was to be expected," Weiss commented.

The others nodded in agreement. If a game was called "Stranded Deep", then there obviously had to be a crash of some sort.

"I hope he's okay," Ruby said.

"It's just an animation, Ruby," Yang said in assurance.

"I know, but still."

 _The screen blacked out for a moment before the scene changed to what was assumed to be a small island. Markiplier appeared soon after._

"See!" Yang said cheerfully. "Nothing to worry about!"

Ruby breathed a sigh in relief. Weiss rolled her eyes while Blake just kept watching.

 _The screen pans out to reveal a small island with a few trees, rocks, and a very familiar ball._

"Hey, isn't that Wilson from Cast Away?" Blake asked.

"WILSON!" Ruby and Yang shouted dramatically in unison. Weiss face-palmed. At this rate, she'd end up with a bruised forehead.

 _Markiplier looks around. "Brrrrwwww, alright then. I guess I need to survive."_

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Weiss, be nice," Ruby chided and turned back to the screen. "Don't worry Mark. I have complete faith in you!"

 _The scene changes. "I'm gonna die!"_

Weiss smirks and looks at Ruby. "You were saying?"

"S-Shut up"

 _The scene changes again. "I need to panic, first. I gotta get all my panicking out of my system."_

"You shouldn't be panicking!" Ruby exclaimed. "You need to focus on surviving!"

"Actually," Blake interjected. "If he 'gets it out of his system' as he puts it, then he can have more focus on surviving. In a way, it's a good idea."

RWY thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I guess," Ruby said."

 _The screen pans out to the entire island as Mark shouts. "I'm gonna die! Ohh! Oh, my family! Agh, everyone I know thinks I'm dead! Agh, I'm gonna be stuck here forever! Where's Wilson-?"_

"He's right there!" Team RWBY shouted, pointing at said ball who was resting at the base of the tree.

" _Aggghhhh!" The screen goes back to Mark. "Okay. Now that I got that out of my system, I should be fine to-." Mark goes back to screaming. "Aaaaggghhhh! Oh God! Everything is horrible! I'm gonna di-!"_

"You've done enough panicking already!" Yang exclaimed. "Calm down!"

" _Okay."_

Yang blinked. "Well…that was a thing."

" _I think I'm good. I think I've got it all out."_

"You sure about that, buddy?" Yang asked.

" _Now I can calmly and rationally try to approach this."_

"Good," Team RWBY said in unison.

"… _Aaaaggh-!"_

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!" shouted the four girls, one of whose eyes turned red and hair was glowing brightly.

" _Nah, I'm good. I'm good. I'm all set."_

Team RWBY rolled their eyes. "Troll," Yang said after calming down.

 _The scene changes to Mark looking at the ocean and spotting a shark._

"Well," Blake said. "At least he's safe from the shark."

" _Oh, I found a shark! I guess they don't come out during the-Whoa!" Mark fell into the water._

Now it was Blake who face-palmed. "Never mind."

 _The scene changes to Mark being underwater. "Whoa…oah."_

"How is he breathing, let alone talking, underwater without any gear?" Weiss asked.

"It's an animation of a Let's Play he did," Yang answered. "Anything can happen in video games."

"I wish I could breathe underwater," Ruby wished.

 _Marks eyes widen as he spots the shark._

"Well," Yang stated. "He's screwed."

The others could only nod in agreement.

" _Hi…how're you doing?" The shark stares blankly at him. "You're a pretty one, ain't ya?"_

"I have to admit," Weiss said. "The shark does look cute."

The others stared at her. Weiss amended. "B-But only because it's a doll!"

The others shrugged in agreement.

" _Ahh, you ain't gonna bother nobody. Do you wanna be my friend?" Mark pulled out a make-shify hatchet. "I'm gonna eat ya."_

Everyone, even Weiss and Blake, stifled a laugh at that abrupt change in tone.

"I don't see Mark winning against a shark," Weiss said. "But like Yang said, this _is_ a video game."

 _The scene changed to Mark standing over a dead shark._

Team RWBY were only slightly shocked at this since they knew it was a video game, but still…Mark killed a shark!

" _I won a shark!" Mark was completely surprised. "I-I literally won a shark like a prize." Mark bent down to pick up the shark. "What the hell?!_

"W-We're just as surprised as you Mark," Ruby stuttered.

 _The scene only shows the shark's head as it is being lifted. "W-What! Whoa whoa!"_

'What now', they thought in unison.

" _O-Okay. Found a bug! Found a bug!"_

"A bug?! Eww!" Weiss cringed.

 _The scene changed to Mark being lifted in the air by the shark. "Found a bug! Found a bug! I found a bug!"_

Weiss relaxed. "Oh good. It's just a bug in the game."

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Well, sometimes games aren't perfect. There's bound to be glitches and bugs in the software."

Ruby nodded in understanding.

" _I found-Whoa!" Mark fell and the screen blacked out before he made contact with the ground. A thump and snap were heard._

All of Team RWBY winced at the sound. "Maybe he's alright?" Ruby asked, unsure.

"Not likely," Blake answered.

 _The black screen remains for a few tense seconds before it reveals Mark waking up after being unconscious._

"See, he's fine," Ruby said in confidence.

"Don't be so sure," Blake pointed out.

 _Mark blinks and looks around a bit before looking down and raising an eyebrow. The scene changes to reveal that his leg was bent in an unnatural angle._

Everyone winced.

"Told you so," Blake said with a smirk. Ruby grumbled to herself.

 _Mark looks at his leg for a moment before letting out a…not-so-convincing groan of pain. "Aaaaauuuuggghhh." The video ends with links to other videos._

Team RWBY was silent for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"HA HA HA," Yang laughed. "That was so funny!"

Blake managed to calm down after a few seconds. "It _was_ a good video. Great animation too."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "I must admit, I _did_ enjoy the video."

Ruby smiled. "This Markiplier really is awesome!" Ruby used the mouse and clicked on the "subscribe" button. "I'll definitely watch some of his videos."

A cough was heard and Ruby turned to see Weiss giving her a stern look. Ruby gave a sheepish laugh. "With your permission, of course."

Weiss pretended to think about it before giving a reply. "I suppose…but only if I can watch with you."

The other three gave her a surprised look. "What? I enjoyed the video."

Yang smirked. "Welcome to the wonderful world of DustTube, Ice Queen."

"Oh shut up, you brute," Weiss scolded with a smirk.

"I think I'd like to look at some of his videos, too," Blake added with a smile.

"Me three!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby smiled. "Alright, gather around then."

They did just that as Ruby checked out Markiplier's channel to look at all the videos he's done.

* * *

 **Well, here's the first in a collection of one-shots. T** **his is basically gonna be snippets with the characters (not just team RWBY) of RWBY, whether they react to his videos, they find themselves in Markiplier situations, or perhaps even Markiplier himself will appear! Who knows! That's up to me...and you as well! If you have any suggestions, leave it in a review. Be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date on new chapters.**

 **Also, if you're interested, be sure to check out my other stories...especially Bad News for Remnant. Seriously, give that story some love! You don't have to be a fan of wrestling to enjoy Bad News Barrett delivering bad news to the RWBY characters and trolling them.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Ruby The Blacksmith

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Yay!**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **No one…oh well.**

 **Anyway, this was suggested by a guest. I would've saved this for later…but, then I got an idea. After all, this wasn't only gonna be reaction chapters after all. So I tried this…and I honestly like what came out. Then again, I need to know what you guys think.**

 **So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any material from Markiplier.**

* * *

 **Ruby the Blacksmith**

* * *

Ruby was enjoying herself in the Beacon Forging Area. She loved working on her "sweetheart", Crescent Rose, making sure that it was in top condition. After all, one must ensure that their weapon is _never_ in a state of disrepair. This is one notion that Ruby firmly believed in and took to heart.

When in the forge working on her weapon, Ruby was in her own little world. Making sure that each screw and bolt was secured tightly, every mechanism in the delicate design working perfectly. When in her own little world, she was unaware of anything happening outside the forge…

…

…

…so it was completely understandable that she didn't know about what was occurring outside on Beacon grounds.

* * *

The courtyard was littered with unconscious hunters and huntresses-in-training. Four of the many were the members that comprised of Team SSSN: Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune. Others were either unfamiliar or unimportant to the point of this whole chapter. Even some professors were unconscious, such as Port, Oobleck, and even Goodwitch!

Right now, another well-known team, Team CFVY, were battling a brute of a man who had been the cause of the chaos. They held their own for a while…but if even the professors were unable to take down this brute, then CFVY was sure to fail.

They were keeping their distance, Coco firing her minigun, Fox and Velvet dashing towards the brute from different angles making quick strikes, while Yatsuhashi stood at the ready, waiting for the right opportunity.

The opportunity came when Fox made a slash attack from behind the brute, causing the brute to turn around. Seeing the opening, Yatsuhashi charged, raising his broadsword. As he closed in, he brought down his weapon with authority…

…

…

…only for the brute to quickly turn around and stop the attack with his own two large hands!

Needless to say, all of Team CFVY was shocked at this feat. The brute gave Yatsuhashi an angry stare before shouting a single question.

"WHERE"S THE BLACKSMITH?!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, we need to improve our image around here."

"And I'm telling _you_ , that there's nothing wrong with our 'image'."

Team CRDL was walking down to the courtyard, with Cardin and Russell arguing about their team image.

"Seriously," Russell argued. "We're not getting any respect around here. It's time to change that."

"We _do_ get respect," Cardin argued back. "We're so respected, no one bothers to mess with us."

"That's because we bully everyone," Russell deadpanned.

"No, we…show our strength to those weaker than us."

"That's bullying."

"No it's-." Cardin stopped himself and sighed. Who was he kidding? They _were_ bullies. He then turned to Dove and Sky. "What do you guys think?"

They both shrugged, with Dove saying, "I'm kinda with Russell on this one," and Sky saying, "I don't really care."

Two to one, with the last being abstained…democracy sure is wonderful.

"Alright, I'll humor you," Cardin relented. "How would we improve our image?"

"Well-." Russell stopped whatever he was gonna say and stared ahead wide-eyed.

"Uh…Russell?"

Cardin waved his hand in front of Russell's face to get his attention. Rather than snap out of it, Russell wordlessly grabbed Cardin's chin and turned his head to what he was looking at. Cardin went as wide-eyed as Russell and remained silent. Confused, Dove and Sky looked ahead as well…and they went into the same state of shock that their teammates were in, albeit with jaws dropped.

It looked like a massacre had occurred here in the courtyard…except that everyone was unconscious instead of dead. CRDL recognized some of the students and professors, though what caught their attention was the fact that standing in the middle of the carnage was a brute of a man. This brute had a key in his hand and wore a black shirt and blue boxers…wait, what was he doing in his boxers?

CRDL discretely made their way to a line of bushes where they could observe what was happening. The brute began shouting.

"UUUGGHH, WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!"

…

…

…

…what?

Cardin was dumbfounded. This guy took out a bunch of students, including the second-year's Team CFVY, as well as some professors…all because he was looking for a blacksmith?!

Cardin couldn't help but ask, "Why does he wanna know where the blacksmith is?"

"WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!"

Now that Cardin thought about it, if all this guy was looking for was a blacksmith, why didn't anyone just tell him where to find one?

"MY NAME IS MARKIPLIER!"

Well…at least they knew who the brute was…why he's looking for a blacksmith is still beyond them and-, was this guy using a key on a ladder? Wait…where did the ladder come from?!

"WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?"

Okay, this was starting to get ridiculous and-, where'd he get a rake?!

"WHERE DO I USE THIS RAKE?! WHERE DO I USE THE RAKE?! I'M GONNA USE THIS RAKE ON THE LADDER!"

…

…

…

…Cardin was at a loss for words. He had seen some crazy stuff during his time at Beacon, but this takes the cake. If this Markiplier guy said one more crazy thing-.

"AAAUUGH! I'LL TAKE THESE ASHES!

…

…

…

…well, it wasn't _completely_ crazy, but why ashes of all things-.

"I'LL USE THEM ON MY FACE!"

Snap.

Cardin stood up. "We're taking this guy down."

His teammates looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"You said it yourself, Russell. We need to improve our image. What better way than to take down this Markiplier guy and save the other students."

Russell, Dove and Sky looked at the courtyard that was littered with unconscious students and back at Cardin.

"Well, the ones that _aren't_ unconscious," Cardin amended.

They gave him a skeptical look.

"Look, I know this guy took out all our fellow classmates and some professors, but that just means that he has to be tires…right?"

The rest of his team thought about it and shrugged. It made sense.

"If we take this guy out, we'll get the respect we deserve and improve our image. Isn't that what you wanted Russell?"

Russell looked hesitant, and was right to be. The brute didn't look like someone to be messed with. Cardin continued.

"Look, as long as we work as a team, we can do this."

Work as a team…after their _embarrassing_ loss to Pyrrha Nikos in their four-on-one fight, Team CRDL took it upon themselves to improve their teamwork, if only to put up a better display in a fight. They had improved…sort of. At least there were no more accidental hits of teammates.

Cardin sighed. "Well, _I'm_ going to stop him, whether you guys help me or not."

Cardin stepped out of the bushes and headed towards the brute that called himself Markiplier. He pulled out his mace and pointed it at Markiplier.

"Hey! Big guy!"

Markiplier turned to glare at Cardin.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

Markiplier looked at the unconscious body of Yatsuhashi, then back at Cardin, who rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant."

Markiplier roared at Cardin. "WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!"

"You're not getting anything out of me. I'm taking you down!"

"Don't forget about us!"

Cardin looked to his right to see Russell, Dove and Sky standing next to him with their weapons drawn. They grinned at him, and he grinned back. Turning to Markiplier, he put on a serious face.

"Alright, time to take out the trash!"

A record player stopping could be heard.

The rest of CRDL gave Cardin a 'really?' look, the same going for Markiplier. Russell was the first to speak.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was kinda lame." That was Dove.

Sky face-palmed.

"EVEN I THINK THAT WAS BAD!"

Well, if the guy you're talking trash to thought what you said was lame, then it was lame.

Cardin groaned. "You know what, whatever! Let's just get this guy!"

Cardin charged forward, with his team following. Their weapons were raised, ready to strike at Markiplier. They let out a battle cry as they neared.

"YYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!"

* * *

Ruby was brought out of her little world. She had suddenly gotten the feeling that something was going on. Normally, she'd follow her gut instinct…but, her weapon still needed more of a tune-up.

So, she decided to finish what she was doing. If something _was_ happening, it could wait a few more minutes. Then she could slice it apart with her completely-free-of-disrepair sweetheart!

How fun!

* * *

Ten seconds…

…

…

…

…ten seconds and Cardin was the only one left standing!

…

…

…

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Markiplier was glaring hard at Cardin, who was practically shaking in fear. He didn't want to die yet! He had too much to live for! He still needed to get a girlfriend!

Cardin tried to calm the raging brute. "N-Now now, let's not be hasty-."

"I WILL MURDER YOUR FACE!"

"Oh shi-!"

Markiplier punched Cardin.

"THONK!"

"Oof!"

Cardin fell to the ground…yet was surprisingly conscious…barely.

"GIVE ME YOUR KEY! IS THIS THE KEY TO THE BLACKSMITH?!"

Why did he take Cardin's key-? Wait, when did Cardin have a key to begin with?!

Markiplier grabbed Cardin by his armor and yelled, "WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!"

Cardin was scared, and rightfully so. While this guy had not really killed anyone…he didn't want to take any chances. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Y-You wanna know where the blacksmith is?"

Markiplier glare intensified.

Cardin gulped and continued. "W-Well, the blacksmith usually resides in a forge, right?"

Markiplier waited for him to continue. And continue he did. Cardin gave the brute the directions to Beacon's forge. Satisfies, the brute dropped Cardin and left with haste.

Cardin sighed in relief and laid his head back, glad that the maniac was gone.

"Um dude?"

Cardin turned to Russell, who had regained consciousness.

"What?"

"Um…the thing is, I saw that Rose girl heading into the forge a while ago."

Cardin paled.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she looked at Crescent Rose. She had finally finished tuning up her weapon. Now she could go see if anything was going on outside.

…

…

…

…all of a sudden though, a _large_ shadow appeared over her. She gulped and turned around…only to come face to face (sort of) with a brute of a man!

The man was breathing heavily, glaring down at the little reaper. Ruby decided to say something.

"U-Um…hi?"

"WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!"

"Eep!"

* * *

Jaune was walking down the halls of Beacon, heading towards the courtyard. He had heard that there was some sort of commotion going on. Curious, he had decided to check it out. When he arrived, he paled in shock. Who wouldn't, really? Seeing all these unconscious students and professors.

He was about to get help when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Jauney Boy!"

Turning his head, he found Cardin Winchester on the ground. Normally, he'd stay away from the bully…but, he looked hurt, and Jaune wasn't heartless. He walked towards the downed bully and kneeled.

"A-Are you alright?"

Cardin glared. "Does it _look_ like I'm alright?!"

Jaune just stared at him, and Cardin sighed.

"Look there's no time. You need to get to the forge."

"W-What? Why?"

"Because the guy that did this-," he gestured to the unconscious people. "-is heading there, and that Rose girl happens to be at the forge."

Jaune eyes widened in shock. Ruby was in trouble?!

"You need to get to her. Quickly!"

Jaune hesitated. "But what abou-."

"I just said there's no time! Now go!"

Jaune bit his lip, but nodded and scrambled to the forge.

* * *

Cardin watched as Jaune scrambled away. Russell looked at him.

"You think he has a chance?"

Cardin looked at him…and burst in laughter…then immediately stopped since it was hurting his sides.

"Tch, no! But, I figured that maybe the Rose girl might have a chance with her speed and Jaune could be there to distract the guy."

"Huh…will that work?"

"Probably not." Cardin sighed. "So much for improving our image."

"Hey, you didn't know the Rose girl was there. Plus, no one knows you sent the guy there."

"Oh, we know."

Cardin and Russell paled and turned to the sound of the voice, only to see it belonged to Coco, who had regained consciousness. "And as soon as the rest of my team wakes up, we're kicking your asses."

Cardin and Russell gulped.

* * *

Jaune was hightailing it to the forge area. He had to get there fast if he wanted to save Ruby. Though he had some doubts. After all, the guy that he needed to save Ruby from took out all those students, including Team CFVY, as well as some professors! What was Jaune supposed to do?!

Jaune shook his head. Despite his doubts, his friend was in trouble, and he was always there for his friends. He was an Arc, damn it! It was time for him to be a hero.

Yeah…yeah! Now was the time! He would be a hero! He would beat the bad guy! And he would get the girl-.

 _Wait, what?!_

Jaune's face turned tomato red at what he just thought. Why would he think that? He and Ruby were just friends. Sure, Ruby was a good person. She was nice, energetic…and admittedly cute. She would do anything for her friends. Plus, now that he thought about it, when he had seen Ruby in her pajamas, it was evident that despite being fifteen, she had a definitive body figure-.

 _No! Bad Jaune! Bad!_

Jaune shook his head and focused on the matter at hand. He needed to save Ruby. He planned it out in his head. Stop the bad guy. Be a hero. Get the girl-.

 _Damn it, Jaune! Stop that!_

He brought himself out of his mental scolding as he neared the forge. He drew his sword, Crocea Mors, and extended his shield. With a battle cry, he burst into the forge.

"Don't worry Ruby! I'm here to…save…you…."

At the last two words, Jaune deflated. For there was no brute in the forge…not currently anyway. Instead, the only one in the forge was Ruby, who was looking at Jaune with a raised eyebrow.

"Jaune?"

Jaune looked around the forge, but there was no one else there. Just him and Ruby.

Ruby walked up to Jaune. "What're you doing here…and save me from what?"

"Uh, well I, uh." Jaune fumbled with his words until he formed a legitimate sentence. "F-From the guy who was here to harm you."

Ruby was confused for a solid minute before realizing what he meant. "Oh! You mean the big guy!"

Jaune wasn't exactly sure who was heading to the forge, but nodded anyway. "Yeah."

"Oh, he wasn't gonna hurt me."

"Really? Then…what happened?"

Ruby adopted a thoughtful look.

"Well-."

* * *

 _(Five minutes earlier)_

Ruby was scared. A brute of a man was glaring down at her, and she honestly wasn't sure what to do. Her weapon was right behind her…but, something told her that fighting this guy was a bad idea. She could try using her Semblance to escape…but that would mean abandoning her sweetheart, and she was not about to do that.

"WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!"

Ruby was brought out of her inner thoughts by the question. She wondered why this man was looking for a blacksmith in the first place…then a thought occurred to her.

She was _technically_ a blacksmith. And maybe if she told this guy that, then he would stop giving her a glare that would give Weiss a run for her money. Plus, perhaps she could help him in some way.

It was worth a shot.

"U-Um, I'm…the blacksmith?"

The man simply stared at her. Not a glare…just a simple stare **(A/C: Rhyme, lol)** …

…

…

…then the man began searching the forge area. He checked every single crate, shelf, and cupboard. It was apparent that this man was looking for something. After a couple of minutes, the man grunted and…shrunk?!

"Well…so much for that."

The man walked towards the entrance and left…then stopped and looked back at Ruby.

"Uh…sorry about scaring you."

Ruby, too dumbfounded at the fact that a brute just shrunk to a normal guy, simply nodded. The man left the forge, disappointed that he didn't find what he was looking for.

* * *

"And that's what happened."

Jaune had listened to Ruby's account on what happened, and was shocked. This whole time, that guy had been looking for a Blacksmith? And it was only to search around for something that turned out not to be there in the first place?!

Jaune sighed. "Well, at least you're alright."

Ruby nodded…then adopted a teasing look. "So…you were going to save me."

"Yeah."

"Trying to be my knight in shining armor."

"Yeah." Jaune apparently didn't register that whole line.

"…trying to get the girl?"

That he _did_ register. "W-What?! N-No! That wasn't my intention!"

Ruby giggled. Jaune realized she was just messing with him and groaned. Evidently Ruby knew how to tease as well…what a wonderful sister you are, _Yang_.

"Ha ha, very fun-." Jaune was silenced when Ruby stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero," Ruby said sweetly.

Jaune's face pretty much went as red as Ruby's cloak, if not redder. Ruby giggled at this and grabbed his hand. "Come one! There's still some time left till Lunch is over!"

Ruby dragged Jaune with her, while said boy was touching the area where he had been kissed, a goofy grin in his face.

* * *

Markiplier stood outside, a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other. He scratched off an item on the list.

"So much for that…oh well."

He checked his list, completely oblivious to the sounds of Team CRDL getting their asses kicked by Team CFVY.

"Now then, the other thing to look for is…"

…

…

…

"…dirt."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here it is. So, I need you guys to be honest. Do you think I got it right? Be sure to leave your comments in a review, as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also, as for Lancaster appearing here...it just happened to fit into what I wanted to write, just like whatever ship name there is for Neptune and Weiss happened to fit in the last chapter. Don't go asking for ships to appear. This fic is about all that is Markiplier, after all...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...then again, wouldn't it be funny if the girls had cute little crushes on Markiplier?**

 ***More crickets chirping***

 **Yeah, you're right. I'd probably mess up on it anyway...eh, I'll put a pin on it for now.**

 **Also, there may or may not be a sequel chapter to this since...well, dirt. Of course, one of you asked for a reaction to the video...eh, I'll probably do a two-for-one special since that video's barely a minute long.**

 **Now then, one of you (you know who you are) had suggested "Shut Up Nurse!" Now this will definitely be a future chapter. However, I need you guys help on something. I kinda want to do what I did here with "Where's the Blacksmith!" for "Shut Up Nurse!"**

 **Now, what I need is for you all to vote on who should be the nurse. To shorten the list, the nurse must be** _ **female**_ **(obviously), so no male characters. Also, no bad guys, so Cinder, Emerald, and Neo are out. No teachers, either, so Goodwitch is out. Therefore, here is the list of potential nurses:**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Nora**

 **Coco**

 **Velvet**

 **When you review, be sure to vote on this. Not sure why I included Nora, since she's…well, Nora. But anyway, I'm sure you've seen the video, you know the contestants, so be sure to vote on who should be the nurse…as well as on the receiving end of the wrath of Doctor Markiplier!**

 **Be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date on future chapters. And again, review. Tell me what you thought, make suggestions for future chapters, and vote on who should be the nurse. Just to be clear, it won't be the** _ **next**_ **chapter, but a** _ **future**_ **chapter, ergo plenty of time for voting. Though, if enough of you vote and enough of you ask…it** _ **might**_ **come sooner. No promises though.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I'm going to bed…since it's around four in the morning where I'm at.**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Markiplier Animated: The Itch

**A/N: Here we are. Another chapter. This is a reaction chapter. I figured that this is how I'd do it: one chapter will be a reaction, the next will be a snippet, then a reaction, snippet, an so forth.**

 **Anyway, I realized something…I** _ **really**_ **want to write that snippet based on "Shut Up, Nurse!", so I've decided to close the poll so that I can get started on it. I shall reveal the results in the author's note at the end of this chapter. So be sure to read that…all of it. It's important.**

 **This video was suggested by Mr. unknow and a guest, the latter who suggested that both RWBY and JNPR watch it. I wasn't really sure about it, but I decided to try it anyway…it turned out alright I guess, though this will probably be the only time that I do this. It's easier to write reactions when it's just four people. *cough* RWBY *cough***

 **That being said, on with the reaction.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any material from Markiplier.**

* * *

 **Markiplier Animated: The Itch**

Team JNPR was walking down the courtyard towards the dormitories, having returned from their trip to Vale. Judging by the large bags filled with candy on each members back (one was unnoticeably empty), it was evident that they had gone to a candy store.

"Nora," Jaune whined. "Why did we have to buy so much candy?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE QUEEN DEMANDED IT," Nora shouted dramatically.

Their queen? Why would she…uh oh.

Jaune looked at the bag that Nora was carrying and found that it was empty. He started to sweat nervously. "Uh, Nora? Did you eat all your candy?" Pyrrha and Ren paled at this.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T!" JPR sweatdropped at this. The empty bag on her back, as well as her constant shouting, said otherwise.

Whenever Nora was _this_ high on sugar, even Ren had a hard time calming her down without there being collateral damage. Even so, Ren tried it anyway. "Nora, you need to-."

"NEVER!"

Nora took off towards the dorms at a speed that would make Ruby jealous. JPR sighed and took off after their hyperactive teammate.

* * *

They stopped a couple dorms away from theirs, trying to catch their breath. Understandable, considering that they were lugging large bags of candy on their backs. They spotted Nora listening and peering into the open dorm of Team RWBY.

Curious, they got closer and listened in.

"What? I enjoyed the video." That sounded like Weiss.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of DustTube, Ice Queen." That was Yang.

"Oh shut up, you brute." Weiss again.

"I think I'd like to look at some of his videos, too." Blake was there as well.

"Me three!" Yang again.

"Alright, gather around then." That was Ruby.

From what was said, it seemed that Team RWBY was watching videos on DustTube. Nothing really wrong with that…

…

…

…so then why did Nora look angry?

Ren decided to say something. "Uh, Nora?"

There was no response…well, except for Nora storming into Team RWBY's dorm. Ren sighed and followed to be sure Nora didn't do anything crazy…well, crazier than usual (that'll teach Team CRDL to take the last of the pancakes). Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Ren.

They found him trying to placate Nora, who was pointing an accusatory finger at RWBY (specifically Ruby), who were shocked and confused as to why Nora was angry at them. Blake decided to ask.

"Um, Nora? Is someth-?"

"SILENCE MY SUBJECTS!" she shouted, still pointing accusingly and angrily at them (now specifically Blake).

…

…

…and like that, RWBY had deadpanned looks on their faces. They looked to Ren, with Weiss asking, "Has she been eating large amounts of sweets again?"

Ren wordlessly nodded.

"I HAVE NOT!" Her finger was pointed at Weiss.

Ren gave her a 'really' look. "Then where's all the candy that's supposed to be in your bag?"

Nora was silent for a moment, her finger still pointed at Weiss even though Ren had asked the question. Her eyes glanced in random directions thinking of a response. She finally came up with one. "IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! AN INVESTIGATION SHALL BE LAUNCHED AFTER RWBY HAS BEEN DEALT WITH!"

Now Ruby spoke. "Dealt with for what? And can you stop shouting…and pointing your finger at us?" That last part was said nervously when Nora pointed at Ruby.

Of course, she had every right to be nervous. A hyperactive Nora was one thing (barely tolerable), but when Nora had too much sweets…well, everyone (including teachers) hid in their dorms until she calmed down…which wasn't for days.

Good thing it was made official to always have emergency supplies in all dorm rooms for this situation. Many lives were spared and-.

Whoops, off topic. Back to the plot.

"NEVER!" Nora responded…loudly. "AS FOR 'FOR WHAT', YOU ARE CHARGED WITH TREASON TO THE CROWN…WHICH IS ME!"

Team RWBY looked at each other in confusion, the same going for JPR. Weiss asked, "And just _what_ treason did we commit?"

Nora now points her finger at Weiss. "BECAUSE YOU HAVE WATCHED A FUNNY VIDEO WITHOUT ME…AND MY OTHER SUBJECTS!"

Everyone sweatdropped at this. _That's_ why she's so upset?

"Nora," Yang began. "If you want, we can just replay the video and-."

"NOT POSSIBLE!" she shouted…now pointing at Yang. "WE MUST WATCH A VIDEO THAT _NONE_ OF US HAVE SEEN…AND IT MUST BE SIMILAR TO THE ONE YOU JUST WATCHED!"

Ren tried to calm her down. "Nora, we can watch videos later. Right now-,"

"WE WILL WATCH VIDEOS NOW!" She brought out Magnhild in its hammer form. "OTHERWISE I"LL START BREAKING LEGS!"

That caused all of them (minus Nora) to think. On the one hand, it would be seven on one. And even though fighting Nora on this level of sugar-high was damn well suicidal, they had the untouchable champion Pyrrha Nikos, as well as the blonde brawler, Yang Xiao Long on their side. Ren, having dealt with Nora since childhood, would also be able to deal with her…

…

…

…however, the collateral damage that would undoubtedly follow, as well as possible detention (or jail) time, was _not_ worth it.

In any case, Ren knew that if she were distracted for a few minutes, she'd eventually crash and therefore calm down.

Ren sighed. "Just…put on a video so she can calm down."

RWBY gave him a questioning look. He motioned for them to go ahead.

Ruby, being the one in the chair near the computer, looked at the playlists of the channel, while WBY explained to JNPR whose videos they were watching.

Ruby found the "Markiplier Animated" playlist (Nora _did_ say a similar video) and clicked on it. There were many videos to choose from. One caught her eye though. It was one that, according to the thumbnail of the video, had the same animation as the "Stranded Deep" animated video.

Can't get any similar than that.

Ruby clicked on it. While it was loading, she and Weiss explained what specific type of video they'd watch.

Turns out, Ren and Pyrrha had thought the same thing Weiss had about playing the game for yourself, rather than watch someone else do it. However, seeing how many people were subscribed to this Markiplier fellow had caught their interest. After all, if _this_ many people subscribed, he had to be interesting, right Nora was excited about seeing an animated video…well, she said cartoon, but still.

As the video finished loading, Ruby had everyone gather around the computer…then had to space them up a bit when it became too crowded.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" she asked. They all nodded, with Nora shouting, "BEGIN THE VIDEO, MY SUBJECT!"

That being said, as well as Ren convincing Nora to _not_ (hopefully) shout during the video, Ruby played the video.

 _A rag doll appeared and waved._

"Oh look at the doll!" Nora exclaimed. "He's so adorable, especially when he waves! I just wanna hug him and kiss him and feed him pancakes and-!" Nora continued to spout nonsense on the matter, while the others looked at her with bewilderment. She caught their stares and got confused. "What, doesn't the doll look adorable?"

Ren just sighed at this, while Pyrrha giggled and Jaune raised an eyebrow. As for RWBY…after hearing all that Nora said, they couldn't help but imagine _themselves_ doing the stuff she said (substitute pancakes with cookies) to Markiplier, as well as other…more _mature_ stuff-.

 _Wait, what?!_ RWBY thought this in unison and blushed furiously. What was wrong with them? Why did they think that? They didn't even know the guy! Sure, some girls have been known to crush on famous people, but this was a DustTuber for Dust's sake! They didn't even know what the guy looked l-!

RWBY paused at this. Now that they thought about it, they _didn't_ know what Markiplier looked like. They especially didn't know anything about him. They would be sure to solve these problems later. Right now, back to the video.

" _Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier-."_

"Oh, so _that's_ Markiplier!" Nora exclaimed. "Wait…he's a doll?"

Ren sighed. "No Nora, this is an anima-…a cartoon."

Nora responded with an "oh" before giving her attention back to the video and waving. "Hi Markiplier!" She saw that no one else, other than Ruby, had waved or said hello. "YOU'RE QUEEN DEMANDS THAT YOU WAVE AND SAY HELLO!"

They (minus Ruby and Nora) sighed and waved and said in unison, "Hello, Markiplier."

" _-and welcome to Nox Timore!" The name of the title appeared on screen._

"Huh," Jaune said. "Never heard of that game before." The others nodded in agreement. After all, who had time to play computer games when there was school work and training that needed to be done?

 _The scene changed to Markiplier standing before a door. "What do ya got for me game? You were highly rated on GameJolt, but I've been alluded to before on that."_

Weiss scoffed. "Alluded to? That's not even the correct thing to say! He should've said 'I've been led to believe this before'."

Yang snickered. "Oh don't be a Grammar Nazi, Weiss."

"I am _not_ a Grammar Nazi!"

"SILENCE MY SUBJECTS!"

 _Markiplier chuckled. "Alluded to. Uh, disillusioned?"_

"That's not the right word, either." Yang was about to comment before Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and gave her a look that said, "Don't even say it." Yang kept quiet.

 _The door creaked open with a loud, creepy noise. "Oh! I know that sound!"_

"Oh he does, does he?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's the cliché sound of creaking doors," Jaune responded. "Really common in horror movies or games."

 _Markiplier walks in. "But I won't judge. I shan't not judge until I see…the full extent…of your brutality on my soul!"_

"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora cheered. "Go Markiplier! Show this game whose boss!"

"You two _do_ know he can't hear you, right?" Weiss asked. They simply stuck their tongues out at her before continuing the video.

" _So show me-!" A door creaked open to reveal a mannequin-esque…thing. "Whoa!"_

Whoa indeed. RWBY and JNPR were understandably creeped out by…whatever this thing was.

 _Markiplier approached it, its head following his movement. "Who are you? Whoa. Okay then! You're a little low res, but I can see how you'd be creepy."_

RWBY and JNPR couldn't agree more.

" _I'll just back away slowly." He did just that as the thing followed his movement._

"Good idea," Jaune said. He'd have definitely backed away if he ever saw that thing. The others (even Nora) agreed.

" _Alright." Markiplier turned, but glanced back and mumbled, "Someone's behind me."_

"Oh no," Weiss replied sarcastically. "No one's behind you at all!"

"Weiss," Pyrrha interjected. "Be nice." Weiss simply crossed her arms.

 _The scene changes. "So what am I supposed to do? Just go back and forth until I find something?" He glances down at a note and reads it. "I'm glad to see you here."_

"Who's glad?" Nora asked. Everyone just shrugged. They'd probably have to watch the actual playthrough some other time. **(A/N: off screen of course.)**

 _The screens shows that the mannequin-esque thing was behind him._

They all thought 'Oh crap' (Ruby thinking 'Oh no') before Ruby shouted, "Look out behind you!"

" _Who?" He turns and finds the thing. "AHH! O-Okay!"_

"Our thoughts, exactly," Yang agrees, speaking for everyone.

 _The scene changes. "Am I just gonna be walking back and forth in between two rooms waiting for him-." A door creeks open. "-to pop up behind me, like 'boo'…and then I go 'eh!'?"_

All eight friends snickered at the faces he made when he went "boo" and "eh". Who wouldn't really? Especially with that last face he made.

 _Mark notices that the hallway has expanded immensely. "Whoa! Wait a minute. What the-?" He realizes something. "O-Oh! You changed!"_

"Huh, a shifting room," Blake commented. She wondered what would happen if the White Fang had shifting rooms.

 _A "Pa-Lump" sound was made, which Markiplier heard. "Pardon? You wanna run that by me again? Did someone fart down there?"_

The females in the room had disgusted looks on their faces. "Eww," Weiss said. "Who in their right minds farts when other people are present?"

 _The scene changed to reveal that the mannequin-esque thing was down the hall as it turned to look at Markiplier._

Weiss face-palmed. "Never mind."

 _The scene changes to show Markiplier looking at the thing. "The only reason that's a little creepier than I-I think it should be is because…he's kinda mannequin-esque-."_ _The screen shows the thing being compared to a mannequin. "-and I don't like…mannequins." That last part was said fearfully while an ominous sound played in the background._

"Huh, so he's afraid of mannequins," Yang pointed out. "Lame~."

"Hey," Jaune defended. "Fear of mannequins is a common fear."

"Just like your motion sickness is a common problem?"

"Exactly!"

"Jaune," Ruby interjected. "You're the only guy we know who has motion sickness."

"W-Well…you've only ever been in Vale! You don't know for sure that there aren't other people with motion sickness!"

That was technically true, though they were still skeptical.

"Well," Weiss began. "Does anyone else in your family have motion sickness?"

Jaune hesitated. "Um…well…no."

"So, you're the only one in your family with motion sickness?" Weiss smirked.

"Y-Yeah." Jaune hung his head in shame. Everyone giggled (Ren chuckled) at Jaune's expense, while Pyrrha patted his back in comfort. After a minute or two of cheering Jaune up, they went back to the video.

 _The scene changes to Markiplier stepping into view. A door creeks open. "Where's he gonna pop up next?" He looks around in suspicion, only to find a note. "Oh wait, it's the same room. It just got longer all of a sudden…again." He looks to his right…only for the thing to pop out of nowhere with a loud sound._

"EEP!" (Ruby)

"SWEET ZOMBIE DUST JESUS!" (Weiss)

"AGH!" (Blake)

"CRAP!" (Yang)

"AHH!" (Jaune)

"OH MY!" (Pyrrha)

"PANCAKES!" (Nora)

"…!" (Ren)

" _AAHH! WHOOOAAA-HEEYY!" Markiplier sees a small group of the things. "WWWHHOOAAA!"_

"Oh crap, there's more of them!" Yang exclaimed.

"Mark, run!" Ruby and Nora shouted.

 _The scene changes. Mark finds another note. "What'ya got now?" The note shows a picture of a butt. "…buuuutttt"_

The females of the group blush, while Jaune and Ren snicker.

 _The scene changes. Mark looks ahead and stops. "Oh." The screen reveals a figure hunched over, facing away from Markiplier._

The girls blushed even more while Jaune looked away, pretending he didn't see…whatever it was that thing was doing.

"W-What on Remnant is that thing doing?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang covered Ruby's eyes. "Don't look, sis!"

Nora covered her eyes. "AGH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

"O-Oh my!" Pyrrha stuttered, blushing madly.

The only ones who weren't freaking out were the calm ones, Blake and Ren. The former tried to calm everyone down. "Uh, guys?"

The others were still freaking out.

"Guys?"

Still freaking out.

"GUYS!"

The freaking out stopped as they turned to Blake.

"Calm down. This thing's not doing anything. It's just…hunched over."

RWY and JNP looked at the screen and saw that Blake was correct. The thing was _not_ doing anything…indecent. Everyone calmed down and continued the video.

 _Markiplier looks shocked and a little freaked out. "Not sure what I walked up on!"_

"It's okay Mark," Blake assured. "Nothing lewd is going on."

" _How's it going the-?" The thing quickly jumpscares Markiplier and disappears. "Agh!"_

"Oh crap!" Everyone shouted (Ruby saying, "Oh Monty!") in surprise.

 _Mark looks around, wondering where the thing went. It reappeared…right in his face, clinging to him and making a scary sound. "AAAGGGGHHHH!"_

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" they all shouted (Ren included).

 _The scene changes to Markiplier scratching his legs. "Agh, why are my legs so itchy all of a sudden? What is this game doing to me?!"_

"M-Maybe you should stop playing it," Ruby suggested, which everyone agreed was a good idea.

 _The scene changes. "Oh my god! My legs have never been itchier than they are right now! Holy crap, why?!"_

"Like Ruby suggested," Weiss said. "Stop playing the game."

 _The scene changes. This time one of the things is near him. "My head's itchy. Every part of me is getting itchy. I'm about it itch all my skin off."_

"Um," Blake began. "I think I see what's causing the itching…but seriously, stop playing the game."

 _The scene changes. Markiplier's still scratching, with the thing right behind him. Mark's frustrated. "W-Why are my legs so itchy?!"_

"Stop playing the game!" Yang exclaimed.

 _The scene changes to_ two _things to the left and right of Markiplier, who is still scratching himself. "It's not like in one location. It's all over."_

STOP PLAYING THE GAME!" RWBY shouted in frustration. JNPR looks at RWBY in bewilderment.

 _The scene changes to show that_ three _things are surrounding Markiplier. "G-God! Why?! Why the itchy legs?! This has never happened to me before! I'M LOSING MY MIND!" The video ends with links to other videos._

Silence reigned…until it was broken by snickers and giggles, which then erupted into full-blown laughter.

"Pff HA HA!" Ruby laughed. "We warned you to stop playing the game." The others agreed with the little reaper.

"Ha, oh man!" Jaune tried to calm his laughter. "The best part was when that hunched over guy got up in Mark's face!" This was heavily agreed upon.

Ren looked to Nora. "So, are you satis-?" Ren stopped when he saw that Nora had finally crashed. She was sleeping it off.

He chuckled and picked her up bridal style. "She finally crashed. I'll take her back to the room." And with that, he left.

"Thank you for the wonderful video," Pyrrha said, following Ren.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Jaune exclaimed. "We'll see you later." Jaune left as well, leaving only Team RWBY in their dorm room.

RWBY was thinking about an earlier thought. They never did find out what Markiplier actually looked like. Perhaps he was handsome?

The girls blushed at the thought. Why would they care if he was handsome or not? It didn't make any sense.

One thing was for sure: they needed to get a good look at the guy. They could probably look up a picture of him on DustNet…

…

…

…or they could watch one of his videos where he actually plays the game.

That seemed like the better option.

"So," Ruby said. "Anyone up for another video?"

WBY gave her a look that said, "Do you even have to ask?"

Ruby smiled. "Alright then. On to another video!"

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go. In case you didn't see it, the next reaction chapter will be one of his playthroughs. I figured I'd do this one:**

 **Fail 24 Times! | Stealing The Diamond**

 **If you want to suggest something different, leave it in a review and I'll see if I'll want to do that one instead. To be clear, I'd prefer if the videos were not one of the longer ones. This story is barely starting out after all.**

 **Though, if you want me to go through with Stealing The Diamond, then say so.**

 **Now then, here are the results for the poll:**

 **Ruby – 0**

 **Weiss – 2**

 **Blake – 4**

 **Yang – 0**

 **Pyrrha – 0**

 **Nora – 0**

 **Coco – 0**

 **Velvet – 5**

 **And the winner is…the bunny girl…**

…

…

…

…

… **oh I see how it is. You guys just want an excuse to imagine Velvet in a nurse's outfit, am I right? As well as that nurse hat…on her head…between her adorable bunny ears….**

 **(Begins drooling)**

…

…

 **(Slaps himself) Agh! Sorry, spaced out for a minute there. I was just kidding. Anyway, Velvet's going to be the nurse…that's gonna be fun.**

 **If you didn't get to vote, I apologize. I'm impatient sometimes…especially when I get a little inspired when I see who's in the lead. Don't worry, though. Where one poll closes, another one opens!**

 **I'm starting a new poll for the** _ **next**_ **next snippet. It'll involve one of the RWBY characters playing the ultimate rage game…I Am Bread.**

 **Who are the choices you ask, well this time there's only three…and they are the stoic personalities!**

 **Blake**

 **Ren**

 **Ozpin**

 **There are your choices! Who do you want to see play I Am Bread? More importantly, will they rage?**

 **This poll will be open for two chapters. So this time, there's plenty of time to vote. Be sure to follow and fav this story for future updates. Leave a review on what you thought of the reaction, make suggestions for future chapters, and vote on who should play I Am Bread.**

 **That's all for now. Time for sleep. I need to stop staying up late.**

 **LATERS!**


	4. 4th of July Special!

**A/N: Alright then…this is obviously not the "Shut Up, Nurse!" snippet that is supposed to be next. Turns out, getting it together is harder than I thought. Especially since I've been trying to get back to writing my** _ **first**_ **story,** **The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The Robot** **…which I haven't updated in THREE GODDAMN MONTHS! Seriously! How the fuck has it taken me this long?!**

…

…

… **I'm disappointed in myself.**

 **Oh well, enough about that.**

 **As for the "Shut Up, Nurse!" snippet, no worries. It** _ **will**_ **come. And hopefully Velvet shall endure.**

 **Anyway, I figured that this chapter needed to be done since this day was approaching, so I got to writing it. I finished just in time too! Also, this chapter is to be considered non-canon…you know, since it's a special. As for what this chapter is...I'll let you all find out for yourselves.**

 **HAPPY 4** **th** **OF JULY!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any material from Markiplier.**

* * *

 **4** **th** **of July Special!**

* * *

"What's America?"

The W, B, and Y of Team RWBY looked to their leader, who was currently sitting in a chair using Weiss's computer…again.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well, I was looking at some of Markiplier's videos and-."

This _immediately_ got the girls to gang up on Ruby and glare at her. "YOU WERE WATCHING VIDEOS WITHOUT US?!" This was shouted by all three girls.

"W-What?! NO! I haven't watched anything, yet! I was just looking!"

This caused the three harpies-I mean, other three girls to calm down a bit. Blake spoke first.

"Sorry. So, what were you asking?"

Ruby pointed to the screen. "Look."

All of RWBY looked. Ruby was pointing at two videos in particular. One was called "Markiplier Animated: American History 101", while the other was called "Markiplier's History Lesson's: Independence Day". Upon closer inspection, it was the second video that had the word "America" in its description. The first video, having the word "American", was more than likely related to it in a way.

"I'm not really sure," Blake replied. "Maybe another kingdom?"

"Impossible," Weiss put in. "If it was, we would've known about it."

Blake thought about it again. "Maybe it was something from the past?"

"Again, we would've known about it."

Ruby put on her "thinking" face (and pose). "Well…if Markiplier's referencing it…it has to be real, right? I mean, maybe it's a forgotten kingdom or something."

WBY thought about it and nodded. It sort of made sense. Though Weiss was still skeptical.

"Well," Yang said. "The only way to find out is to watch the videos, right?"

RWB smiled and nodded.

"Good…though, which one do we watch first?"

Taking another look at the videos, Blake pointed to the animated one. "This one was done first, so I'd say this one."

Ruby nodded and clicked the video. It began loading and soon it was ready to play.

"Alright then! Time for another Markiplier video!" Ruby pressed play.

 _What looked like a classroom as well as a man with glasses and headphones holding a book appeared. "America was founded in like 148-fuck, I don't know, on the principle of 'fuck you!'"_

The girl's jaws dropped to the floor at that. Not only did Markiplier _not_ know the exact year, but apparently he had a simple yet vulgar way of explaining history.

Ruby points at "Markiplier" accusingly. "Swear!" The other three giggled at this.

"I'm with Ruby on this one," Weiss agreed. 'Does he _really_ have to resort to such vulgar language when it comes to this?"

Blake shrugged.

Yang was silent and began to think. On the one hand, she didn't really like that Ruby was present when profanity was used. On the other hand…it's Markiplier. He was funny enough that she couldn't really be mad at him. Plus, Ruby already knew not to swear…at least until she was old enough…perhaps when she was 17 or 18…or maybe never…yeah, that seemed good.

Of course, if Ruby started swearing because of the guy, Yang would make sure to hunt him down and punch him in the gabba (whatever that means)…then get his number…then punch him again.

" _That is America. That is the American way."_

"Is it?" Weiss asked in a deadpanned tone. "Is it really?"

The others agreed. They wondered if they should take what he's saying seriously.

 _We have always taught our children bri-straight from birth, 'Fuck you!'" He flipped out his middle finger._

WBY couldn't help but be offended (despite that Markiplier wasn't actually flipping them off) and flip him off as well.

As for Ruby…she saw what they did and couldn't help but flip out her middle finger in curiosity. "What does this mean?"

The girls immediately froze. Oh dear. Poor, sweet, innocent Ruby was _not_ supposed to know about "the finger".

Weiss was the first to react.

"RUBY ROSE, YOU PUT THAT FINGER AWAY AND NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"B-But I-."

"NOW!"

"EEP!" Ruby put the finger away.

Okay, forget what she thought earlier. Yang was _definitely_ gonna hunt down Markiplier and punch him in the gabba _multiple_ times…and _then_ get his number.

 _He was still flipping the middle finger. "And just fuck all ya'll! And go to hell and let's see how badly we can screw up the entire world!" He stopped with the middle finger._

"He's not really painting a good picture of America, now is he?" Blake couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sure he's just trying to be funny," Ruby assured.

" _So anyway-!" The scene changes to an island where a very muscular man with a strange feathered hat and no shirt stood. This was the Native American. Another man with a pilgrim hat approached._

Yang couldn't help but ogle the muscle on the Native American. Hell, she was practically drooling! RWB simply rolled their eyes (with blushes on their faces) and continued the video.

" _We landed on the shores of New Jersey, and these swole Native Americans came out and they were all like, 'Sup nerds, nice belt on your hat.'" The Native American poked the hat._

"Not really a good first impression," Weiss commented. "Then again…this obviously wasn't how the first meeting occurred, anyway."

 _The pilgrim dusted himself off. "And we were all, 'Mmm, I don't much care for you. Mmm, I don't think we're going to get along-.'" The pilgrim suddenly clutched his stomach. "Oh no, we're starving!"_

The girls couldn't help but smirk at the pilgrim. "You were saying?" they asked.

" _And then they were like, 'You need some protein, bro. Here take this fish-.'" The Native American held out a fish. "-and this corn thing." A_ bunch _of corn suddenly sprouted from the ground._

The girls blinked. "Well," Yang commented. "That was a thing."

The other three nodded.

" _And we're like, 'Oh! This is awesome! You guys are amazing! Hey, can we have all this country?"_

The girls pretty much gaped at him. After all, who in their right mind just asked if they could have an entire country…whatever that is. Probably somewhat similar to a kingdom, they figured.

" _And the swole Native Americans were like, 'I don't know. That doesn't seem very fair to us.'"_

Blake winced a little. It was kinda like how it wasn't very fair that the humans back then tried to keep the Faunus contained in Menagerie.

 _The Native American leaves. "And then they go off their business. And we're like, 'We gotta get rid of these guys cause we're suddenly turning into giant assholes."_

The girls snickered at the voice Markiplier was using. Yet, at the same time, they couldn't help but wonder: was this really how this "America" was founded?"

" _And then we decide, 'Oh we, cou-cou-we coul- we could cooperate. You-You might need something from us. We might need something from you."_

"Oh, gee, wow," Weiss remarks sarcastically. "Nothing suspicious about that."

They all giggled at that.

" _And he was like, 'Maybe we need more sweat towels for our massive workouts, cause Native Americans are so amazingly awesome!" Back to regular "Markiplier". "And they are."_

"Oh definitely~," Yang purred. RWB looked at Y incredulously.

"What? Doesn't the Native guy look awesome?"

They thought about it and shrugged. Though Ruby wondered where that sweat towel came from.

" _But we were like-." Back to the Pilgrim. "Oh, oh, oh, yeah, oh yeah oh yeah oh, oh yeah sure, yeah, yeah sure."_

 **(A/N: I could not, for the life of me, get the entire thing that Pilgrim said. If you've seen the video, then you know what he fully said. Too many "oh's" and "yeah's". Plus, he said it too fast. Same goes for earlier with the "Oh we cou-we cou" part. But hey, I tried.)**

"Ok, now he's not even trying to _not_ be suspicious," Weiss remarked.

"I'm pretty sure he just wants to get rid of the Natives as soon as possible," Blake said, though she felt a little bitter. Did the people who found this land really kill the Native Americans?

"I wonder how he plans to get rid of the Native Americans." Ruby asked.

" _Hey, uh, Smallpox Larry! You got a few spare blankets that we could toss them?"_

RWBY was silent for a full five minutes.

…

…

…

"Wow," Yang said, her eyes starting to turn red. "Not cool, Pilgrim guy. Not. Cool."

"I agree," Weiss concurred, equally angry.

Blake nodded stiffly. "Killing the Natives with something that they have never experienced before and therefore have no cure…how horrible. Effective, but horrible."

Ruby was sad, trying to not let out any tears. How could the people who arrived at the island be like this? They can't have possibly killed these Natives _just_ so they could gain their land, right?

Right?

 _The scene changes to the classroom. "And then we killed them all!"_

Maybe they did.

 _The scene changes to show two people were listening to him. One looks to the other in confusion._

"Wait, there were other people there?" Yang asked.

" _And we killed them all and that's how we started our tradition of 'fuck you'. And then, then we-we were total dickbags. America founded their entire nation on killing people…and taking their stuff."_

Well…this certainly painted a bad picture of America. However, RWBY knew that, despite that this was _technically_ history, the video was mainly satirical. They decided to not judge America so harshly. After all, it's not like a country (or kingdom, in their case) can have a pretty beginning.

" _And that's the history of America. That is literally all I got for this episode." The video ends with links to other videos, yet the one to the video that the animation is based off of had one final thing to say. "Unless for some damn reason you want me to tell more history of-, what is, what is, what am I even doing here?"_

"Uh that's okay Markiplier," Ruby said nervously. "We don't need any more history lessons…and what _are_ you doing really?"

RWBY took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well," Yang started. "That was funny…a bit depressing there for a moment, but funny nonetheless."

"Then why aren't we laughing?" Blake asked.

The team was silent for a couple of minutes. Ruby was the first to break that silence.

"Well, I'm sure this 'America' isn't all that bad. Sure, they had a rough beginning, but maybe they got…better?"

The group was again silent. Though, the more they thought about it, the more they couldn't help but agree with the little reaper. After all, there were bound to be other people who probably didn't know what happened. Plus, what if some Native Americans survived?

"Well, Yang said, back to being cheerful. "There's still the other video."

Ruby groaned a little. "I just said no more history lessons."

"Come one, it'll be alright. Maybe this one will be full-on funny."

Ruby sighed. She really wanted to laugh and not be depressed anymore. "Okay."

She clicked on the other video (Markiplier's History Lessons: Independence Day) and RWBY waited patiently as it loaded. They hoped that it would bring them out of their little funk at the moment.

* * *

The video finished loading, and Ruby clicked the play button.

 _Markiplier is shown in a classroom. "Hello, my name is Markiplier-."_

Ruby _immediately_ cheered up and waved happily. "Hi!" WBY waved as well.

" _-and get ready to learn about the 4_ _th_ _of July and all its historical historicalness."_

Weiss was not amused by this…okay, maybe a little.

" _So where we last left off, there was a whole group of pilgrims that had just gotten done murdering everything on the island-."_

"He just _had_ to bring that back up again, didn't he?" Weiss asked icily.

"Weiss, calm down," Ruby pleaded. Weiss simply crossed her arms. Though, Ruby had to wonder: did Markiplier _really_ have to make an evil face when he said "murdering"?

" _-and then they discovered that it_ wasn't _an island. It was a whole country, filled with promises and dreams and hopes-."_

The girls snickered at all the faces he was making, especially the ones at the end there.

"Well," Ruby began. "At least they have new opportunities, right?"

" _-which would soon be stomped out for money."_

And like that, the mood deflated.

"Yep," Weiss deadpanned. "Definitely plenty of opportunities."

Blake looked at her. "Wouldn't the SDC do the same thing?"

Weiss winced. "…Maybe." Blake smirked.

" _So the pilgrims were all like-."_

 _The video shows Markiplier with a pilgrim hat. "Ah, geez, this, this place is kinda great. We could live here forever!"_

The girls were trying _very_ hard to not break out into laughter at all the faces Markiplier was making.

" _And then there British fathers came in and was all like-."_

 _The video shows a freaked out pilgrim Markiplier being stared down by a…very large and_ scary _-looking Markiplier, who spoke in an equally scary voice._

" _Hey?! You making any money?!"_

The girls…were currently seeking shelter in the safety that was Ruby's cloak. Who knew they could all hide under it.

"P-Please make the scary man go away," Ruby squeaked.

"D-Don't worry, Rubes," Yang assured, or tried to anyway. "I-It's just a video. H-He can't get us. Right, Blake and Weiss?"

The other two didn't answer for they were trying to hide deeper into the cloak.

" _Er wait, they were British, so they were more like-."_

 _The video shows a…weirded out pilgrim Markiplier and a…rather ridiculous-looking giant Markiplier, who spoke in what was_ clearly _a British accent._

" _Oi-!" A fart sound was heard. "You making any money?"_

…

…

…

…

…

Well, not only did this get rid of the fear they felt, the girls were now doubled over in laughter. The silly accent, combined with the faces, proved to be too much. Though, they found the fart noise to be disgusting.

" _And then the early Americans were all like-."_

 _Pilgrim Markiplier appears._

" _Uh~. No~" As the pilgrim said this, his hat for some reason grew to a ridiculous size, possibly bigger than a sombrero!_

For some reason, the growing hat made the girls giggle. Perhaps their hats grew to indicate that the pilgrims were lying?

…

…

…

Yeah, that seemed about right.

" _So the Brits were all like-." The ridiculous Markiplier is shown in a fancy room._

" _Eh, buy more tea…and now it is time to make money!"_

Is that all these British people care about?" Weiss scoffed. "Money?"

Blake shrugged. "Sometimes it's more important…sometimes…in special cases."

" _And then all the Americans were talking to each other and they were all like-."_

 _Male pilgrim appears. "(grunts incoherently) Er, this doesn't seem like a good deal anymore."_

 _Female pilgrim…which is just Markiplier with a wig…appears. "No, no it's not. It seems like the worse kind of deal that we could get._

The girls gawked at both Markiplier with female hair and the ridiculous attempt at a female voice. They giggled but controlled themselves so that they could continue.

 _The male pilgrim continues. "Maybe we can do something better for ourselves."_

 _The female pilgrim was confused. "Why is your voice getting deeper?"_

 _The male pilgrim appears…with his hat_ somehow _on the side of his head. "Don't ask questions lady! MEN'S VOICES GET DEEP WHEN THEY HIT PUBERTY!"_

While that was certainly true, that was no reason to snap at the poor girl.

"How is his hat sticking to his side?" Ruby asked.

"This was probably Photo-shopped," Weiss answered.

 _The female pilgrim asked, "And where'd your accent go?"_

 _The male pilgrim was now angry. "WHAT'D I TELL YOU ABOUT QUESTIONS?!_

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed. "No need to yell at her! She was just asking a question!"

"Yang, calm down," Blake said calmly. "It's just a video."

Yang took a deep breath and nodded.

 _The female pilgrim asked another question. "Are you Batman?"_

The girls prepared themselves for more shouting.

 _The male pilgrim was hesitant. "Eh, maybe." A Batman mask appeared over his face._

The girls sighed in relief. No shouting, thankfully.

 _Markiplier reappeared. "So the Americans then decided to reject their British ancestry and forget everything that happened to them before that."_

"I bet that includes killing all the Native Americans," Blake mumbles.

The other three gathered around Blake and gave her a group hug. After cheering her up, they went back to the video.

" _And then they donned the moniker of being...AMERICAN!" Inspirational music began playing. "Along with it came the powers of greatness…awesomeness…eatingness…eh, goodness-."_

To RWBY, it looked like he was running out of things to say.

"… _GRATION!"_

"EEP!" (Ruby)

"AUGH" (WBY)

Team RWBY fell to the ground, yelping in surprise. They got back up and frowned.

"Don't. Do. That." They said this in annoyance.

" _And then there was a war and everyone died…"_

RWBY frowned at that. So much for not being depressed.

"… _except for the Americans, of course!"_

 _Victory music began playing and a flag appeared. It had blue and red stripes and stars in the corner. This was the American flag, blowing freely and proudly in the wind._

RWBY smiled. So it wasn't _completely_ depressing. They knew that people died in war. Even Ruby knew that. Which was why they wanted to make the world better.

" _We beat everybody into a bloody pulp-." Markiplier is shown repeatedly punching a British soldier, who said "oweth". "-so that they weren't even recognizable by their own mums."_

Ruby and Yang frowned at that last part…you can understand why. No need to explain.

" _And we-." Markiplier stuttered a little. "-became king of the world! All of us. Each of us. Every one of us."_

"Oh really?" RWBY asked with raised eyebrows.

" _There was George-." A Markiplier with a white wig appears._

" _-um, Franklin-." A Markiplier who was bald on top but had hair flowing downwards on the side appeared._

" _-Billy and Batman." Two Markipliers, one with a kids hat that had a spin on it and the other with a Batman mask, appeared._

RWBY giggled at the look that each Markiplier shared. They were pretty sure that the first two were actual people who were there in America, while the other two…well, they couldn't be sure.

" _All together sitting on top of the world." The four Markipliers were in fact on top of the world…a world on fire, but a world nonetheless._

" _Uh, they all had ivory towers." Four ivory towers appeared on the world._

" _And big 'ol crowns." A crown appeared on each Markiplier...with the last one being bigger and making a fart sound._

This time, the girls actually giggled.

'Geez," Yang said. "I think he's just making this up as he goes along."

The others nodded in agreement.

"… _their dicks were huge-." A censored dick appeared._

RWBY blushed furiously, with WBY covering Ruby's eyes. A little late for that, but oh well.

"R-Really?!" Weiss exclaimed, still blushing. "H-Has he no decency?!"

A blushing Yang retorted. "T-To be fair, he's just trying to be funny."

"S-Still though!"

Despite this, the memory of that dick will forever be in their memories…poor Ruby. Maybe if she's lucky, she'll have repressed that part of the video.

Of course, now the girls will undoubtedly fantasize about Markiplier because of this…not a bad thing, they figured, so long as those fantasies weren't _too_ out of control.

 _Markiplier returns. The background shows a group of people gathered to sign something._

" _And then they signed the Declaration of Independence on July 4_ _th_ _, 19-uh, erm-." He stutters. "A looooooooooooonnnnnggg time ago!"_

Weiss deadpans. "He doesn't even know his own history."

"He's just trying to be funny," Ruby defended.

 _The background shows fireworks. "And that's why we shoot fireworks up into the sky every year." Markiplier seemed sinister at that last part._

Ruby shivered. 'Why does he look sinister all of a sudden?"

"… _because they mask us preemptively striking the aliens in space…WITH THEIR MISSILES!"_

"GAH!" They all exclaimed in surprise at Markiplier getting up close and personal, causing them to fall back on their butts, with Ruby falling over her chair.

 _The video ends._

RWBY gets up from the ground and are unable to stifle their giggles.

"Heh heh, he really knows how to make a funny face, huh?" Yang asks.

"Knows?!" Ruby exclaims. "He's the _master_ of it!"

Weiss and Blake grinned in agreement. Looks like this video got them out of the mood they were in before.

RWB noticed Yang leaving the room.

"Where're you going, sis?"

"Oh nowhere," she replied nonchalantly. "Just going to find Markiplier and maybe punch him in the gabba."

"Oh…what's a gabba?"

Yang paused. "I…don't know."

Silence.

…

…

…

"Well, I'm off to find Markiplier." Yang makes to leave while muttering, "And maybe get his number."

Unfortunately, Blake heard that. "Excuse me?"

Yang froze. "H-Huh?"

Blake had a dark aura about her. "Did you just say that you were gonna get Markiplier's number?"

Having heard that, Ruby and Weiss also had a dark aura about them.

"H-Hey, come on, guys," Yang stuttered. "I was just j-joking around and in no way going behind your backs."

This did not placate them and only caused them to stalk towards her.

Yang gulped.

* * *

Jaune happened to be returning to his team's room. As he approached, he heard a ruckus coming from the open dorm of Team RWBY. Curious, he decided to look inside.

Needless to say, he sweatdropped.

There was a huge dust cloud in the middle of the room. The sounds of a fight were heard, which made sense considering all the flailing arms and legs.

Jaune, wanting to be kept intact, decided to ignore it and silently closed RWBY's dorm room.

 _Nope, do not want._

He returned to his dorm room in bliss, ignoring the scuffle occurring in RWBY's room.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's taken care of. Looks like Markiplier avoided getting punched in the gabba.**

 **Now then, let's take a look at the poll that'll decide who will play I Am Bread:**

 **Blake – 0**

 **Ren – 3**

 **Ozpin – 4**

 **Hmm, doing well so far. I'm surprised not a single person decided to vote for Blake. Oh well. Anyway Ozpin is in the lead, with Ren close behind. Remember, there's still plenty of time to vote, so if you haven't, be sure to cast your vote on who should play I Am Bread.**

 **Be sure to follow and fav to be kept in the loop on future updates. Also, leave a review. Did you enjoy this chapter? Are enjoying the story so far? Have any suggestions for future chapters? Who do you want to see play I Am Bread? Leave it all, as well as any comments, in a review.**

 **That's pretty much it. Time for bed.**

 **LATERS!**


	5. Stealing The Diamond (Bust in)

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm back after two months! Sorry about that. I've been trying to get back to my first story: The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The Robot. It's been…going alright, in my opinion anyway.**

 **Now…this obviously isn't the "Shut Up, Nurse!" snippet that's supposed to be here. It's coming…but, after some debating, I've decided to hold off on the snippets for a couple of chapters, mainly because I feel like two months has been long enough.**

 **So, yeah. This is happening. The snippets will come…at some point. Besides, the reaction chapters are easier to write…and more fun.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is being split into two parts because it was becoming too long for my tastes. This** _ **was**_ **a 13-minute video after all. Makes me wonder how long chapters will be when it comes to longer videos…ugh.**

 **Also, I decided to use this format when it comes to the reaction chapters:**

Regular - Story narration

 **Bold - Video narration**

 _ **Bold/Italic - Game characters talking**_

 _ **Bold/Italic/Underlined - Markiplier and/or other people talking**_

 **That's it for now. I'll talk more at the ending A/N. For now, on to the reaction!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any material from Markiplier.**

* * *

 **FAIL 24 TIMES! | Stealing The Diamond (Break In)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Team CRDL was being chased down by CFY for bulling Velvet.

Yup, a perfect day to be outside.

So why was Team RWBY inside their dorm room on a wonderful day such as this?

Simply put, they had discovered the wonderful world of Markiplier. Granted, they had only watched two videos, both of which were simply animations of Let's Plays that he had done, but even so, they were tempted to remain in their room and continue watching more of Markiplier's videos rather than spend the day doing something productive.

Nope, nothing wrong with that _at all_.

Anyway, having watched the two animations (the second having been watched with JNPR), RWBY had decided that they wanted to get a good look at the one called Markiplier. They browsed DustTube until a certain video had caught their attention:

 **FAIL 24 TIMES! | Stealing The Diamond**.

Admittedly, it was the first part that drew their attention. I mean, who fails at something 24 times?! It's crazy really. No one's _that_ bad at gaming, right?

Right?

Only one way to find out.

Ruby was hesitant. Stealing was wrong, and yet here was a game that was all about stealing. She couldn't for the life of her understand why Markiplier would play such a game.

Then again…this game involved stick figures, at least according to the thumbnail of the video. And that made Ruby even more curious. And yet…

"Is something wrong, Ruby?"

Ruby was pulled from her thoughts by her partner, Weiss Schnee.

"O-Oh it's nothing, really."

Weiss clearly didn't buy it and just stared at Ruby. The girl in red sighed.

"It's just that…this game is about stealing, and stealing is-."

 **SMACK!**

"OW!"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, which was currently in pain after receiving the Weiss-patented smack of pain, only delivered to dolts and dunces.

"What was that for?" she asked indignantly.

"For being a dolt."

Ruby pouted. Weiss sighed.

"Look, it's just a video game, alright? A game that's supposed to be fun. It's not meant to influence anyone."

Ruby was still hesitant. Blake placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's just a game, Ruby."

"Yeah!" Yang said cheerily. "Besides, it's Markiplier. If his last two videos are anything to go by when it comes to comedy, then this one's gotta be good, despite what it's about. _Especially_ if it has over five million views."

Ruby stayed silent for a moment, thinking it over. They were right. Maybe she was just overthinking it. After all, it _is_ just a game.

"Alright then," Ruby finally said, clicking on the video.

As it was loading, Ruby checked what was said on the description:

 **A game that teaches kids that stealing is SO GOOD!**

"GAH!" Ruby groaned.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

Ruby wordlessly pointed to the description. Weiss read it-.

 **SMACK!**

"OW!"

-and _immediately_ gave Ruby another Weiss-smack to the head.

"Weiss! What was that for?"

"For being a dolt again."

Pout.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Mark's just trying to be funny."

Pout.

"Stop pouting."

Poooouuuuuuttt.

Weiss raised her hand for another Weiss-smack. Ruby stopped pouting immediately. When she turned back to the video, it was done loading.

"Alright gang, time for another Markiplier video!" Ruby exclaimed.

And with that, she clicked play.

 **The video shows the start menu of the game, which shows the title, the diamond in a glass case, and a stick figure (Henry Stickman) who is thinking of a way to steal the diamond.**

"Wow," Yang said with widened eyes. "No wonder he wants to steal the diamond. Just imagine how much it's worth!"

"12 million Lien," Weiss states nonchalantly, examining her nails. The others look at her with raised eyebrows. "Just an educated guess."

 _ **Markiplier: Hello, everybody!**_ _ **My name is Markiplier-.**_

"So _this_ is Markiplier," Blake said.

The girls took a good look at the DustTube gamer. While they could only see his face and a portion of his upper body, it was enough. From the portion they could see, he wore a white shirt that appeared to have a design on it. He had a mustache/goatee combination, as well as sideburns that connected to it. His hair was black, and he had on a pair of glasses.

"Whoa," Yang comments. "He looks like a nerd."

RWB glares at Yang.

"But," she continues with a grin. "He makes it look good."

The others stopped their glares and gazed at Markiplier. They had to admit: he _did_ look handsome. Shaking their heads, RWBY continued the video.

 _ **Markiplier: -and welcome to Stealing the Diamond. A delightful and charming game *points at audience* that you are going to enjoy, no matter what! So buckle up!**_

"See Ruby," Weiss assures. "This game will be fun. He says we'll enjoy it."

Ruby crosses her arms and pouted. "Kinda sounds like he isn't giving us a choice."

"Well, if you have a problem with the video, then maybe we should stop watching."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...thought so." Weiss smirked.

 _ **Markiplier: Anyway, this game came out a while ago, and it involves stealing that diamond right there."**_

 **Markiplier clicks play.**

"Well," Ruby exclaims, rubbing her hands. "Here we go."

RWBY prepared themselves for what they hoped was a funny play-through.

 _ **Markiplier: And we have to come up with an ingenious way to do that-.**_

 _ **Mayor Stick Figure: As the mayor-.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Wait.**_

 _ **Mayor Stick Figure: -I hereby declare the Tunisian archeological exhibit…OPEN!**_

 _ **Markiplier: OPEN!**_

"OPEN!" Ruby and Yang shout. They notice that Blake and Weiss hadn't shouted either.

"You guys need to say it, too," Ruby states, pointing at them.

"No, we don't," Weiss countered, with Blake agreeing.

Ruby crossed her arms. "Well, then I guess we won't continue the video until you two say it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Weiss and Blake sighed. "Open," they mumbled.

Ruby put a hand to her ear. "What was that?"

"Open," they repeated, a little louder this time.

"I can't hear you.:"

"OPEN!"

Ruby smiled. "That's more like it."

 **It is revealed this is displaying on a TV live. A sentence scrolls by, which reads, "Tunisian diamond worth 12 million dollars.**

"See!" Weiss smirked. "Called it."

"Yea-." Ruby paused. "Wait. You said Lien, not dollars…wait, what are dollars?"

"Probably just a typo," Weiss reasons, waving it off.

Yang mutters, "A _big_ typo if you ask me."

Blake decides to give her input on the matter. "Maybe this game isn't based on Remnant, but a completely different world the creators came up with."

The girls thought about it and shrugged. Made sense.

 _ **Markiplier: 12 million dollars. Holy hell.**_

 **Henry Stickman is watching the TV and his eyes turn to dollar signs at the prospect of being in possession of the diamond.**

"No, Henry," Ruby scolds. "Bad Henry! Bad! Don't steal the diamond!"

"Ruby, it's going to happen either wa-." Yang paused. "Wait, Henry?"

"Yeah," Ruby states, as if it's common knowledge. "Henry Stickman."

"…Okay, I get Stickman. But why Henry?"

Ruby shrugs. "He looks like a 'Henry'."

WBY looked at Ruby strangely. What part of this particular stick figure screamed "Henry"? They shrugged it off to be determined later.

 **Henry grabs his keys and heads out.**

 _ **Markiplier: Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah. My life's terrible so I might as well go for it.**_

"That's not a valid excuse to go steal something!" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake put a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Sometimes, when people get desperate, they resort to a life of crime."

Ruby slumped a little. "That doesn't seem fair."

"The world isn't fair sometimes." Blake remembered something Ruby said when they first met. "Then again, that's why we're here…to make it better."

Ruby smiled at that, remembering that she had said that to Blake the night before their initiation.

 **The scene changes to a hilltop near the museum. Henry is shown to be on said hilltop.**

 _Scoping the place out_ , Blake thought.

 _ **Markiplier: Aaaalrighty then. This game came out a while ago on Newgrounds or maybe everywhere else on the internet-**_

 **Two choices presented themselves: Bust in or Sneak in?**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh hello! Bust in or sneak in? And I never really played it.**_

"I say bust in," Yang grinned. "More fun that way."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, giving Yang a hi-five.

"Oh please," Weiss disagreed with an eye roll. "Obviously he should sneak in. It's the smart thing to do if you're a criminal."

"It _is_ a safer bet," Blake put in.

The girls waited to see what he'd pick.

 **Markiplier chose bust in.**

 _ **Markiplier: Bust in.**_

Ruby and Yang grinned and hi-fived again, while Weiss facepalmed and Blake gave an indifferent sigh.

 **The scene shows a wheel, and the sound of an engine revving can be heard.**

 _ **Markiplier: Of course. Like a boss.**_

 **The scene shows the exhaust pipe letting out smole.**

 _ **Markiplier: Roll in. Raise hell.**_

 **The scene shows that Henry is on a…scooter…of all things, with a serious look on his face.**

 _ **Markiplier: Steal thing-on a scooter!**_

The girls couldn't help but laugh along with Markiplier at the fact that Henry was using a _scooter_ to break into a museum. The serious look on his face only increased their laughter.

"N-No one's g-gonna take him seriously if he rides in on a scooter," Yang struggled in between laughs.

The girls couldn't help but agree.

 **The scene shows two guards checking to see what's approaching.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh no!**_

"Oh no is right," Weiss agreed. "Those guards better be competent."

 **Henry charges in on his scooter.**

 _ **Markiplier: Police, please stop them. **_

**Three choices appeared: Kick, Ram, or Jump?**

 _ **Markiplier: Kick, ram, or jump?**_

Weiss deadpanned. "None of those seem like good options."

"I say ram them," Yang picked. "Run right through them."

"Of course _you_ would say that."

Ruby put on a "thinking" pose. "Maybe jumping would be better. Jumping always works."

Now Weiss deadpanned at Ruby. "You mean like it did at initiation?"

"I thought we moved past that!"

"You left me!"

"I said 'jump'!"

"Who jumps off a Nevermore?! Better yet, who _hitches a ride_ on a Nevermore?!"

"Ruby! Weiss! Zip it!" Blake shouted. RW stayed quiet. "Now…don't you think the past should stay in the past?

Weiss grumbled to herself, but otherwise agreed. Ruby _happily_ agreed.

"Good…that being said. Kicking's always worked for me."

Yang smirked. "You mean when you kicked Torchwick in the head on the train?"

Now Blake smirked. "Exactly."

 **Too much time passed for a choice to be made, and Henry simply sped past the guards-.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh!**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

 **-and crashed off-screen, while the guards looked on in confusion.**

…

…

…

…

Laughter could be heard throughout the entirety of Beacon. Many students and staff questioned where the laughing was coming from. Even Ozpin wondered, though he was too busy keeping an angry Goodwitch from silencing the laughter.

Back in Team RWBY's room, the team eventually calmed down.

"Good job, Markiplier," Weiss said sarcastically. "You've _certainly_ got this figured out."

"Weiss, be nice." Ruby scolded.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "He hasn't played this game before, so how was he supposed to know?"

"The commands were right there in front of him!"

"The time limit was too short!"

"NO ARGUING!" Ruby shouted. "Let's just get back to the video."

 _ **Markiplier: Well I didn't know you wanted me to do som-okay!**_

 **The FAIL screen shows itself with a big fat "FAIL" and the game saying "Wow…you're off to a great start…" and a hint: You've got to use the keyboard for this first part.**

RWBY noticed in the bottom right corner that there was a fail count at 1.

"Wow," Yang said, astounded. "Maybe he actually _does_ fail 24 times."

 _ **Markiplier: Wow, I'm off to a great start. You gotta use the keyboard for-OH! OKAY! Fine then!**_

 **He retries and is prepared this time. Henry speeds ahead and the choices once again appear.**

"Ram, ram, ram," Yang muttered with fingers crossed.

"Jump, jump, jump," Ruby muttered with fingers crossed.

 _Kick, kick, kick_ , Blake thought to herself.

 _Dolts, dolts, dolts_ , Weiss thought while pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _ **Markiplier: Ah, kick!**_

Blake smirked, while Ruby and Yang groaned. Weiss rolled her eyes.

 **Henry held out his leg and kicked one of the guards, who let out a "oh!" of pain.**

 _ **Markiplier: HA!**_

 **They then subsequently crashed off-screen, while the remaining guard looked on in confusion.**

…

…

…

…

RWY looked at Blake, who was slightly pink in the face. "Kicking always works."

They chuckled at Blake's expense before resuming the video.

 **The "FAIL" appeared with the game saying, "Well…you got** _ **one**_ **of the guards."**

 _ **Markiplier: That didn't do me a lot of good. **_

"Well, duh!" RWBY exclaimed, bonking their heads.

 _ **Markiplier: I don't know that-wait, what are the choices?**_

 **He retries and Henry is speeding ahead again. The choices reappear.**

"Let's see what he pick's next," Ruby said.

 _ **Markiplier: Kick…kick, ram, or jump. HAH!**_

 **The scooter slams into the guard, crashing off-screen…while Henry apparently jumped off it before it hit. This proved to be unwise, since Henry crashed across the entrance, into a sign, and onto the ground. The remaining guard looked on in confusion.**

Weiss gave Ruby a smug look. "Jumping always works, huh?"

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "It does."

"Initiation."

Ruby grumbled to herself.

 _ **Markiplier: That also didn't work for me!**_

"We can see that," Blake chuckled.

 **The "FAIL" appeared, with the game saying, "Jumping off a speeding vehicle may not be the best idea.**

Weiss smirked. "And _that's_ why jumping didn't work."

 _ **Markiplier: Okay! Jumping off a speeding vehicle may not be the best idea. Well thanks,**_ **game** _ **! I don't know this. I haven't played it yet.**_

Weiss deadpanned. "It's _common_ knowledge. You don't have to play a game to know that jumping off a speeding vehicle is a bad idea. Simple physics."

"Don't our Semblances defy physics?" Blake asked.

"Shut up. I'm being smart. Don't ruin it."

 **He retries and chooses the ram option…since it's the only choice left. Henry rams the guard through the door, who lands on the ground unconscious.**

 _ **Markiplier: Baaoooom!**_

"And _that's_ why ramming works," Yang stated with a smirk. "Guess Mark's having a _baaooooming_ good time. Eh? Eh?"

RWB deadpanned at her. "No."

Yang shrugged. "You guys have no sense of humor."

"We do," Ruby said. "Your puns are just downright terrible."

"Et tu, Ruby?"

Ruby nods.

 **The guards inside check to see what the commotion is all about.**

 _ **Markiplier: Okay, I'm in. Now…w-what do I do now? They all seem to know I'm here."**_

"Didn't think this through, huh Mark and/or Henry?" Weiss asked smugly.

 **Henry speeds past a guard, who pulls out a radio.**

 _ **Guard: Whoa. Uh, we got a breach heading towards the medieval section.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Uh-huh.**_

 _ **Guard on Radio: Eh, roger that. We're preparing to engage. Over.**_

RWBY stares intently at the screen. Things were about to get interesting.

 **Henry speeds through the medieval section.**

 _ **Markiplier: ALRIGHT! They're preparing to engage-.**_

"That's not a good thing!" Weiss exclaims.

Yang shrugs. "It is to me. It just means that fun's about to be had."

Weiss shakes her head. "Of course _you_ would say that."

 **Three choices suddenly appear while he's talking: Lance, Shield, or Mace?**

 _ **Markiplier: Uh-oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh-.**_

 **The time limit ran out. The two guards in front fired one shot each (which possibly missed) and the guard in the back hit Henry off the scooter with a flashlight.**

 _ **Markiplier: Agh! Da…**_

RWBY winced yet laughed at that (admittedly) awesome and timely swing of the flashlight.

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Good thing the janitors just got done budding the floor. Could you imagine all the germs you'd be rolling in right now if they hadn't?"**

"I'd certainly appreciate it," Weiss commented. "Not that I'd ever roll on the floor for _any_ reason."

Zweii suddenly appeared.

"ZWEII!" Weiss immediately grabbed the Corgi and rolled around on the floor, playing with the dog. She stopped when she noticed the stares of her teammates. Coughing into her hand, she set Zweii down, who hopped onto a bed and curled up into a ball for a nap, and returned to her spot near the computer.

"None of you saw any of that."

 _ **Markiplier: I didn't know! You gotta help me here!**_

 **He retries. Henry is speeding along. The choices reappear.**

"Oooh!" Ruby squealed. "I hope he chooses the lance!"

"Nah," Yang disagreed. "Mace is more fun."

"And more destructive?" Blake questioned.

"That too."

 _ **Markiplier: 'Kay, I gotta click on this one, apparently. Lance!**_

 **He chose the lance.**

Ruby pumped her arms in victory.

 **Henry grunts as he tries to keep the lance steady. He fails, and the lance droops downward and is caught on the floor, which catapults Henry ahead.**

 _ **Markiplier: Argh. Oh God.**_

 **Henry slides pathetically to a halt on the floor, while the guards look on in confusion.**

Ruby slumps. "Aw man."

Yang pats Ruby on the back. "Don't worry, Ruby. You'll get one eventually."

 **Mark chuckles as the "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Jousting. It's harder than it looks."**

RWBY mentally agreed with the game.

 **Mark retries and Henry speeds along.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh man! This game is delightful! This game is extremely highly reviewed wherever you go.**_

"I can see why," Blake commented. "This game's actually fun."

Ruby crossed her arms. "He still shouldn't be stealing…and Mark should've put a different description for the video!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby, get over it. This game's about stealing a diamond. Just accept it and move on."

"Never!"

"Do someone need another Weiss-smack?"

"…I'll be quiet now."

 **The choices reappear. This time, the shield is chosen.**

"Aw," Yang groaned. "He didn't choose the mace."

"Oh grow up," Weiss scolded. "It probably would've failed anyway."

"You don't know that."

Weiss gave her a smirk. "Alright, fine. 50 Lien says the shield works. If it does, that means it was the correct choice and the mace would've failed."

"Deal!" Yang grinned. "Prepare to cough up the Lien, Ice Queen."

"Whatever, brute."

 **Henry uses the shield to defend against the bullets. The guard in the back attemptes to hit Henry with a flashlight, but the shield blocks the attack. Henry speeds past them…and then another guard who was relaxing.**

 _ **Markiplier: It's shockingly effective!**_

Weiss smirks and holds up her hand. "Cough it up."

Yang grumbles to herself, handing the Lien to Weiss. So much for getting that new hair conditioner she wanted.

 **Glass shattering and the alarm blaring can be heard and the guard wakes up. It is revealed that Henry broke the glass that surrounded the diamond.**

 _ **Markiplier: Aw man, now I don't know if the other-!**_

"Don't worry, Markiplier," Weiss assures. "It would've been a failure…just like Yang failed in the bet."

"Hey!"

 **Two choices appear: Tow Cable or Basket?**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh! Hello!**_

Weiss scoffed. "Obviously he has to go with the tow cable. What's a basket going to do?"

Ruby gives Weiss a strange look. "Um…carry it?"

"Have you seen the size of that diamond?!"

"…Point taken."

 _ **Markiplier: Wait! Uh, tow cable.**_

"Called it."

 **The tow cable is chosen. Henry connects a tow cable to the diamond as the alarm continues to blare out noise.**

 _ **Markiplier: I guess? Good? Yes? Bad? No? How am I supposed to know?!**_

"Huh," Ruby pondered. "Didn't think he was a poet."

"I think he just came up with that on the fly," Blake said. "Not sure he realizes that he rhymed."

 **Henry speeds off, with the diamond in tow.**

 _ **Old Guard: And after that, they just up and arrested him.**_

 _ **Younger Guard: Whoa, really?**_

 _ **Old Guard: Yeah. That's when I decided that to get a different job. I figured nightguarding is much less dangerous than driving a-.**_

 **Henry speeds past the two guards and through an exit.**

 _ **Old Guard: Crap.**_

Ruby patted the computer. "Don't worry, old guy. You'll find a safe job, somewhere."

You know he can't here you, right Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Shut up. You're ruining the moment."

 _ **Markiplier: Well then. Did I win?!**_

 **Henry is shown speeding along the road with the diamond in tow. A police car arrives soon after. Two stars appear in the top right corner, making this seem like Grand Theft Auto. The officer in the shotgun seat leans out the window and aims his pistol at Henry.**

"Oh sure," Weiss comments sarcastically. "Of course you won! The police are just chasing you because you never got your medal for winning!

Ruby looks to Weiss. "Are you gonna be sarcastic every time something like this happens?"

"Probably."

RWBY sighed. At least the videos were good.

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, I'm GTA now. Oh no! This never turned out well for-!**_

 **Two choices suddenly appeared: Branch or Rock?**

 _ **Markiplier: Ah! Ah! **_

**Time runs out, and the officers shoots at Henry, who is presumably hit and subsequently run over by the car.**

 _ **Driver: Nice shot!**_

Weiss slowly claps her hands. "Bravo, Markiplier. Bravo."

"You're really being harsh on the guy, aren't you?" Yang asked.

Weiss shrugs. "I'm merely evaluating his gaming skills."

"Oh yeah? How's he doing so far?

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

"…Probably not."

 _ **Markiplier: I didn't! You can't ce-OH GOD! **_

**The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "I can see all those hours of video game playing has really sharpened your reflexes. Oh wait…**

"My thoughts, exactly," Weiss concurred.

 _ **Markiplier: You can't give me-. I'm not ready! I'm talking to my audience here! **_

"Well maybe you should pay more attention to the game than the audience," Weiss suggested.

"Sheesh," Yang said. "Give the guy a break, already."

"Everyone needs a critic."

"And you've decided to _be_ that critic?"

"Exactly."

 _ **Markiplier: Okay. So…branch.**_

 **The choices reappear, and Mark chooses the branch option.**

 _ **Markiplier: Hah!**_

 **Henry sees a tree coming and reaches for a branch. He flips onto the tree and hides.**

 _ **Markiplier: This is gonna work out great for me-wow. **_

Yang grins. "Looks like he got away. Take that, cops!"

"I think he forgot something, though," Blake interjected.

Ruby cupped her chin. "Really? What did he-?" Ruby paused. "…Oh."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What 'oh'?"

"I think it's better if we see for ourselves."

 _ **Henry: Heh, heh, h-wait.**_

 _ **Markiplier: But I don't have the diamond.**_

 **Henry realizes that he doesn't have the diamond. He sees that the police are now in possession of the diamond. He lowers his head at his stupidity.**

…

…

…

…

…

"YOU IDIOT!" RWBY shouted.

 _ **Markiplier: Yeah, you idiot! What're you doing?**_

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Didn't really think that through, did ya?"**

Even Markiplier and the game agreed with RWBY…though RWBY had been referring to both Henry _and_ Markiplier.

 _ **Markiplier: Alright. Well, I don't have time to think things through, game! You give me, like, no chance!**_

"No excuse!" Weiss exclaims.

 **He retries and the scene plays out again. The choices appear and Mark chooses rock.**

 _ **Markiplier: Rock!**_

 **Henry bends down and scoops up a rock.**

 _ **Markiplier: Suck on this, coppers!**_

"Yeah!" Yang agrees. "Suck it, cops!"

 **He throws it at the officer with the gun. The officer is hit and slumps back into the car unconscious.**

 _ **Driver**_ (and Ruby) _ **: No! Johnny!**_

WBY looks at Ruby. "Johnny?"

Ruby shrugs. "He looks like a 'Johnny'."

"Ruby," Weiss deadpanned. "They're stick figures."

"Racist."

"W-Wha-. I'm _not_ racist!"

"…"

"Okay, I _used_ to be racist."

"And now you're racist again. Towards stick figures, no less. Congratulations, Weiss. You've come full circle."

 **SMACK!**

"Ow!"

 _ **Markiplier: You'll never get me!**_

"Kinda hope they do," Ruby muttered while rubbing her head to ease the pain caused by the Weiss-smack.

 **The driver grabs his radio as the star count in the top right corner increases by one.**

 _ **Driver: Officer down! Repeat! Officer down!**_

 _ **Markiplier: I have three stars. That seems bad now.**_

"Can't be that bad," Yang assures.

 **A police helicopter appears in the sky. A sniper with a hat and sunglasses is onboard and aims at Henry.**

Blake looks to Yang. "You were saying?"

"I haven't played GTA in a while, alright!"

"You play GTA?"

"Uh, yeah! Who doesn't?"

Ruby enters the conversation. "What's GTA?"

Blake and Yang look at each other. "…We'll tell you when you're older."

 _ **Markiplier: Oh that's the-no!**_

"Looks like he recognizes the sniper," Blake noted.

"TF2," Weiss states nonchalantly.

The RBY looks at Weiss, who sighs. "My sister dared me to try it. Mindless killing if you ask me…though not as mindless as GTA."

"GTA is awesome!" Yang shouts.

"It's overly violent! And not suitable for children!"

Blake sighs. "That's why we're not telling Ruby about it."

"Tell me about what?" Ruby asks. Everyone is silent. "Oh come on! Tell me!"

Yang pats her shoulder. "When you're older."

Ruby grumbles to herself.

 **Two choices suddenly appear: Bubble or Sticky Grenade?**

 _ **Markiplier: Ah babosk-!**_

 **Mark attempts to click on the sticky grenade, but time runs out. The sniper shoots Henry in the head and waves.**

 _ **Sniper: Wave goodbye to your head, wanker.**_

"BOOM!" Ruby exclaims. "Headshot!"

Yang shrugs. "Eh. You can make that shot from a farther distance."

"So very true."

 **The "FAIL" appears, with game saying, "BOOM! Headshot."**

"Even the game agrees with me," Ruby says with a smirk.

 _ **Markiplier: But I picked! Goddamn it! Sniper from TF2, you go to hell!**_

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose, but was smiling. "It's your fault for not clicking fast enough."

 **The game returns to the police car.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh! I gotta start from all the way back here! **_

**Mark goes through the motions and sees the scenes play out.**

 _ **Markiplier: Rock, yeah. Officer down, yeah. Hehehehehe. It's like a "choose your own adventure" book! I love it! I'm spitting everywhere!**_

"Ew!" RWBY cringed.

 **The scene with the sniper arrives and the choices show themselves. Mark chooses the sticky grenade.**

 _ **Markiplier: Alright, alright. Sticky grenade!**_

"Yeah!" Ruby cheers. "Explosions! If only Nora were here to see this."

* * *

Nora sneezes as she's listening to music. She lowers her headphones and narrows her eyes.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Ren sighs. "That's it. No more Star Wars for you."

* * *

"Eh," Yang shrugs. "Too bad for her.

 **Henry pulls out a sticky grenade and throws it…only to find that it's stuck to his hand. He attempts to get rid of it, but it's not going anywhere.**

Weiss facepalms. "Saw that coming a mile away."

 **The sniper looks on in confusion as the grenade detonates, killing Henry.**

 _ **Markiplier: Ha-uh oh! Aaoooh! That-that was-oh.**_

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "I always wondered how those things work."**

 _Now we know_ , RWBY thought.

 _ **Markiplier: That was a bad idea.**_

 _You think?_ RWBY thinks sarcastically.

 **Mark retries, and the video skips the repeat scene.**

 _ **Markiplier: Now you're gonna wave goodbye to your head.**_

"Yeah," Ruby cheered, even though she was hoping he got caught. "Show them who's boss!"

 **The choices appear.**

 _ **Markiplier: Bubble!**_

 **Henry pulls out a bubble from…somewhere, and uses it to protect himself from the sniper.**

"Where did he have that?" Ruby wondered along with the rest of RWBY

 _ **Markiplier: Where did I have that?! How did I have that?! **_

"That's what I asked…well, the first one anyway."

 **After three sniper shots, the bubble disintegrates, but Henry enters a tunnel, which the helicopter cannot go through. The police car follows, though.**

 _ **Markiplier: How's that-oh okay. It's just one of those temporary invulnerability bubbles that everyone carries around. **_

"Everyone has a bubble!" Ruby shouts. "I WANT A BUBBLE!"

 **SMACK!**

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not seeing that he was being sarcastic."

 **Henry breaths a sigh of relief. As he looks ahead, his eyes widen as he sees that there is a gap in the bridge that he can't cross. He is forced to come to a stop.**

 _ **Markiplier: Especially poor guys that have no job, and have no other way to do it than to steal a diamond.**_

Ruby is saddened by this. Blake pats her shoulder.

"Remember what I said Ruby."

Ruby smiled and returned to the video.

 **There is now a standoff, with Henry and the diamond near the gap, and two officers and their vehicles blocking him.**

 _ **Police Officer #1: Sir! Place your hands where I can see them!**_

"No escape now," Ruby smirks.

"You really want him to get caught, do you?" Yang asks.

"He's stealing!"

"It's just a game, Rubes."

"I know, and I want him to win. But at the same time, he's stealing." Ruby pulls at her hair. "Ugh! Why does this have to be so conflicting?!"

 **Three choices are made known: Drive, Diamond, or Bribe? Markiplier chooses the diamond.**

 _ **Markiplier: AH!**_

 **Henry moves to kick the diamond over the edge. Police officer #1 sees this and fires his gun, but Henry falls over the edge (the diamond dragging him down) before he can be shot.**

 _ **Markiplier: Whee hee hee! Hahahahahahaha! Ah, uh, I didn't think that through, either.**_

RWBY deadpans. "Of course you didn't."

 **The officers look over the edge to find nothing but a river. Henry and the diamond disappeared. The scene changes to Henry having washed ashore on some beach.**

"Looks like he got away," Ruby notes. She's slightly disappointed, but she gets over it since it means Mark won.

 _ **Markiplier: YAY! I'm alive! Maybe?**_

 **Henry regains consciousness and is ecstatic when he sees that the diamond is near.**

"Yep," Yang grins. "And he's got the diamond too."

 _ **Markiplier: Oh! So where the hell am I gonna hock this giant-.**_

 **While Henry does a victory dance, the game shows that Markiplier won the Aggressive way. Roll credits.**

Weiss for some reason is dancing to the music. The others notice this with raised eyebrows. She notices them staring, and immediately stops.

"None of you saw that."

 _ **Markiplier: I won the aggressive way! YEAH! Alright! Let's try the other ways. This is so coooool!**_

Ruby's eyebrows furrow. "I still don't like that this involves stealing…but I'll admit. I'm enjoying the video."

"Indeed," Weiss agrees. "It has its moments."

Blake nods. "It _is_ funny, so far."

"This video keeps making me smile," Yang puts in.

 **Henry is still celebrating.**

 _ **Markiplier: Yea-, how am I gonna sell that thing? There's no way anyone's gonna not know it's the…Turnikinuish diamond.**_

"Tunisian," Weiss corrects.

"Grammer Nazi," Yang smirks.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight."

 **Henry is now…giving the diamond some love?**

RWBY blushes furiously, with Weiss asking, "Wh-What is he doing?!"

 _ **Markiplier: Eh, I'm just gonna hump it. I'm just gonna hump it on this beach. Nobody watch this, please.**_

They paid no attention to what he asked, or the fact that Henry had already stopped giving the diamond love. They were lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts that involved what they just witnessed. Only instead of Henry, it was Markiplier, and instead of the diamond, it was-.

The girls shook their heads and tried to calm themselves down. It would do them no good to get flustered when they only want to watch Markiplier's videos.

"A-Alright," Ruby said, having calmed down from her…little fantasy. "Let's see what sneaking in would do."

The rest of RWBY nodded, having calmed down from their own little fantasies. They resumed the video.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go.**

 **Anyway, I've closed the poll regarding who's gonna play I Am Bread. And the winner is…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **OZPIN!**

 **The man who seemingly knows everything and the all-around calmest person you've ever met. He shall give the rage-inducing game known as I Am Bread a try. Will he rage? Or will he keep a cool head? Find out…in the future, because like I said, the snippets are being held off for a while.**

 **I'm currently working on part 2 of this video reaction. It will come…soonish.**

 **Be sure to leave a review about the story or to leave suggestions for future reactions. If you like this story, be sure to follow and fav.**

 **See you all in part 2.**

 **LATERS!**


	6. Stealing The Diamond (Sneak in)

**A/N: Hey y'all. It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Sorry I haven't updated this fic in** _ **quite**_ **some time. I've had to deal with a lot of things, such as college and two other things that I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

 **For now, here's what you've been waiting for! The second part of Stealing the Diamond!**

 **(For the record, this directly continues from the last chapter.)**

* * *

Regular - Story narration

 **Bold - Video narration**

 _ **Bold/Italic - Game characters talking**_

 _ **Bold/Italic/Underlined - Markiplier and/or other people talking**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any material from Markiplier._

* * *

 **FAIL 24 TIMES! | Stealing the Diamond (Sneak In)**

* * *

 **Mark returns to the first choice of the game and selects the "sneak in" choice.**

 _ **Markiplier: Okay. Snneeeaaak in.**_

Yang crosses her arms. "Boring~!"

Weiss glares at her. "It's the smart thing to do."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that."

"Now _you_ better sleep with one eye open tonight."

 **Henry is shown at the base of the building, thinking of what to do.**

 _ **Markiplier: Sssshh! Everybody be quiet!**_

"Don't tell us what to do!" RWBY shouted defiantly, yet they were obviously joking since they are currently failing to hide the shit-eating grins on their faces.

 _ **Markiplier: I'm trying to be-.**_

 _ **Several**_ **make an appearance. There are six, with three leading up or three leading to the left. The "up" choices: Jumble Hoppers, Anti-Gravity Cap, or Teleporter? The "left" choices: Shrink Ray, Pick, or Liquidificator?**

Ruby squealed. "Oh~! So many choices! Go up!"

"I kind of want to see what going left would do," Weiss admitted.

"I think he'll do both," Blake put in. "It's just the matter of which way he'll go first."

Yang shrugged. "Up. Left. Just do something!"

 _ **Markiplier: Oh my goodness! So many choices. Okay, so these go up. These go to the left.**_

 **Mark contemplates the Jumble Hoppers.**

Ruby crossed her fingers. "Do it. Do it. Do it."

 _ **Markiplier: This seem like it's gonna end horribly, so let's try that first.**_

Ruby frowned. "How can it possibly end horribly? Jumping to that height would be awesome!"

 **Mark chooses the Jumble Hoppers. Henry puts them on and jumps. He reaches the roof top-.**

"Yay! You made it!" Ruby cheered.

 **-but is unable to grab onto it.**

 _ **Markiplier: Uh-huh.**_

 **He subsequently falls back on his feet, which sends him flying backwards.**

 _ **Markiplier: Eh heh. Oh no! I'm going backwards. Oh-.**_

 **He does a flip, before falling into a river…and losing 2 points…which confuses Mark.**

WBY looks to Ruby, who is hiding her face in her knees.

"I'm never gonna get one," she mumbles.

"Well…" Yang tries to assure. "…at least it was a sweet flip!"

"…" Ruby gets out of her slump. "I guess."

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Sweet flip, bro."**

"See! The game agrees with me!"

"I guess you're right." Ruby giggled. "I didn't know he was getting points, though."

 _ **Markiplier: I didn't know I was getting**_ **points** _ **.**_

"I just said that!"

 **The screen returns to the choices. Mark makes a choice.**

 _ **Markiplier: Anti-gravity?**_

 **Henry has the cap on and activates it. He begins to float upwards.**

"Aw!" Ruby whined. "I want to float!"

Weiss looks at her. "I can use my glyphs for that."

"But it won't be the same!"

 **SMACK!**

"Ow!" Ruby rubs her head. "I think it's bruising."

"Well now you know how I feel," Weiss retorts. She hasn't said anything, but with the amount of facepalms she's done…let's just say that a bruise has either formed or is imminent.

 _ **Markiplier: Yes, anti-gravity**_ **cap** _ **.**_

"Yes," Weiss deadpans. "We can see that."

 _ **Markiplier: Not a belt.**_

"We get it," Yang growls.

 _ **Markiplier: Not boots.**_

"WE GET IT!" RWBY shouts.

 **As he reaches the top, Henry attempts to deactivate the cap…only to find that it's malfunctioning.**

 _ **Markiplier: Tha-oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh no. Oh no. Oooooaah.**_

 **Henry hopelessly floats upwards…possibly into space.**

"So," Weiss smirks. "What was that about wanting to float?"

"…Shut up."

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "You're lucky! I've always wanted to go to space!"**

 _ **Markiplier: Well, space travel would be very efficient if we all had that.**_

"So true," RWBY sighed. Due to the Grimm being a major problem, the only times that people ever thought of outer space is in film or gaming.

Sad, really.

 **Back to the choices.**

 _ **Markiplier: Teleporter!**_

 **Henry is hesitant, but nonetheless activates the teleporter. He blinks out of existence, and reappears in the air.**

"Aw, what?!" Ruby shouted. "The teleporter didn't work either!"

 _ **Henry: Aa-!**_

 _ **Markiplier: Uhhh-.**_

 **Henry lands safely on the rooftop.**

"Oh…never mind."

 _ **Markiplier: Hah, ha! It worked! I think it worked?**_

"No, it didn't," Weiss sarcastically remarks. "You actually landed in Purgatory and are awaiting judgment. May Oum have mercy on your soul!"

RBY shook their heads at Weiss's antics…huh. Who knew the Ice Queen of Beacon had antics of her own?

 **The entrance on the roof is guarded by one guard. Henry hides behind a vent.**

 _ **Markiplier: Uh, you don't see anything copper.**_

RWBY chuckled, with Weiss shaking her head. It was apparent that all the guards were incompetent.

 **Four choices appear: Penny, Tranquilizer Dart, Falcon Punch, or Invisibility Pill? The Falcon Punch is chosen.**

"Oh, oh!" Yang shouts, pointing at the Falcon Punch choice. "Falcon Punch! Do it! JUST DO IT!"

Ruby shakes her head. "Have you been watching that Shia Labeouf Video?"

"…Maybe."

 _ **Markiplier: Falcon Punch!**_

"Falcon Punch!" (Yang)

"Falcon Punch!" (Ruby)

"…" (Blake)

*facepalm* (Weiss)

Ruby pouted. "You two didn't say it!"

"We were willing to say 'open'," Blake and Weiss said at the same time. "Don't push it."

 _ **Henry: Falcon Pun-!**_

 **Henry attempts to perform the Falcon Punch…only to find that he's unable to do it.**

 _ **Henry: -nch.**_

The girls were trying _very_ hard to not burst into laughter…it was incredibly difficult.

 **Mark laughs.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh! I forgot I'm not Captain Falcon.**_

Yang scoffs. "I'm not Captain Falcon, but I can do it."

"That's because of your Semblance," said Blake.

 **The copper pulls out a gun and aims at Henry. The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Only one man is capable of the Falcon Punch."**

Yang was about to say something, but was silenced by Blake's glare.

 _ **Markiplier: Oh no!**_

 **The screen returns to the six choices, of which Markiplier almost screwed up.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh wait, no! Crap!**_

"Careful, Mark," Weiss lectured. "You don't want to screw up…like you've been doing so far."

 **The scene returns to Henry on the roof.**

 _ **Markiplier: I love the half-hearted voice acting that they have in this thing. Like "Ah! Oh no! Johnny, no!"**_

"That's in the past!" Ruby exclaims. "Stay in the now!"

 **The four choices return. Mark chooses the tranquilizer.**

 _ **Markiplier: Tranquilizer.**_

 **Henry fires the tranquilizer gun at the guard…who happened to stretch his arms and yawn. This resulted in the tranquilizer dart to miss and soar into a vent.**

 _ **Markiplier: Yeah, that seems logical.**_

"I agree with Mark for once," Weiss said. "The odds of that happening are one in a million."

"Yang shrugged. "Guess he's the one in that million."

 **Henry looks on in disbelief...unfortunately, he happens to be near an opening in a vent. The tranquilizer reappears…and hits Henry below his chin.**

The girls winced.

 _That had to hurt_ , they thought as they unconsciously rubbed below their chin.

 **His eyes drift steadily apart as the tranquilizer takes effect.**

"And there goes the sedative," Blake commented.

 _ **Markiplier: Oh no! *laughs***_

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Whoa! What are the odds of that?!"**

Weiss shook her head. "Like I said, one in a million."

"And like _I_ said," Yang added while smiling mischievously. "Henry's… _the one_."

…

…

…

…

"Yang."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Never compare this to The Matrix…like, _ever_."

"Okay."

 _ **Markiplier: I love how his eyes just drifted steadily apart, like "beeegh".**_

"Beeegh," Ruby repeated, mimicking the same face Henry had and pretending to be dead.

Yang and Blake chuckled, while Weiss rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

 **The choices return. Mark plays with how the Falcon Punch choice shouts, "Falcon Punch!" whenever he moves the mouse over it.**

 _ **Game: Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch, punch, punch, punch, punch!**_

Every time the game said, "punch", Yang and Ruby repeatedly punched the air.

"Kicking's better," Blake said.

Yang smirked at her. "I'm sorry. What happened when Henry tried that at the beginning of this video?"

Blake crossed her arms and pouted. "It's still better."

 **Mark chose the invisibility pill.**

 _ **Markiplier: If I**_ **had** _ **an invisibility pill, I would use it, correct?**_

"I want to be invisible," Ruby whined…then gasped. "Weiss-!"

"No Ruby," Weiss answered before Ruby could finish. "There isn't a type of Dust that can make someone invisible."

Ruby slumped. "Aw man."

 **Henry swallows the invisibility pill and becomes invisible. The guard just looks around as steps are heard.**

 _ **Markiplier: Well-**_

 **Henry screams as he apparently trips over the edge and falls. The guard raises an eyebrow at the noise.**

The girls gawked.

"Did," Weiss began. "Did he just… _fall_ of the building?"

"I think he did," Yang replied.

Weiss gave the mother of all facepalms.

"OW!"

Weiss rubbed her forehead. Its official…she now had a bruised forehead.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, her voice rife with concern.

"Yes…I'm fine," Weiss grunted. "It's just… _how_ in all of Remnant did he _fall off a building_?!"

The other three shrugged, with Blake saying, "Maybe the game will tell us?"

RWBY turns their attention to the video.

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "It's hard to see when you're invisible, no?"**

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Ruby and Yang practically shouted.

Poor Blake.

 _ **Markiplier: Wait, what happened?! It's hard to see when you're invisible?! What do you mean it's hard to see?! You're eyes are right in the same plac-! That doesn't make any sens-! You'd be totally fine! Everyone else would have a problem! That's bullshit. That's bullshit ri-. That's bullshit!**_

"Oh we agree, Mark," Ruby nodded, along with Yang. Blake was rubbing her ears after the shout that just occurred.

"It makes sense, actually," Weiss commented.

"How does that make sense?!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed, once again hurting Blake's ears with their shouts.

"Well, if you two dolts paid attention in science class, then you'd know that people can see due to light passing through the pupils, which then focuses on the retina, then goes to the brain so it can process it and allow us to see."

Weiss looks at RY. "With me, so far?"

They scratched their heads, but otherwise nodded.

"Good. Now, what would happen if someone was invisible?"

Ruby and Yang shrugged.

"Well, when a person is invisible, so are their eyes. When light is supposed to pass into the retina, it instead passes _through_ it, and therefore the brain cannot process it. Henceforth, the brain does not allow sight due to the light not entering the retina."

Weiss eyes the half-sisters. "Understand?"

Ruby and Yang gave questioning looks to each other, before looking at Weiss and shrugging.

"Makes sense, I guess," Ruby admitted.

"Ditto," Yang added.

Blake decided to add her input after successfully nursing her ears. "You know, this could be just a reference to third-person controlling."

RWY gazed at Blake with questioning looks.

"I mean, if you're playing as a character, and that character happens to be invisible to not only the other non-playable characters, but you as well, then it would be difficult to judge just _where_ your character is. For all you know, he could be in front of a lava pit and you wouldn't even know it."

The girls had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"So," Ruby began. "If your character is in front of a lava pit and you don't know it-."

"-and you happen to move forward-," Weiss continued.

"He'll fall into the pit," Yang finished.

Blake nodded. "Exactly. In this case, if Mark had the option to move Henry around and said character was invisible, Mark wouldn't know where Henry is. He'd just move around until he either makes it to the entrance by luck-."

"-or falls of the edge of the building," Weiss finishes.

" _Or_ accidently bumps into the guard," Ruby added.

Blake nods to both.

"So," Yang says. "Which explanation makes more sense: Weiss or Blake's?

This made Team RWBY think for a moment before Weiss spoke.

"Well obviously it's-."

Ruby raised a hand to silence Weiss before she could finish, knowing full well an argument could break out about this.

"Why don't we just say that you're _both_ right and leave it at that?"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other before nodding. They _knew_ that if they bothered to argue about this, it could go on for hours, evidence of this being

"Good. Now, back to the video!"

 **Mark retries and the choices reappear. He messes with the "Falcon Punch" choice again before choosing the "Penny" choice.**

 _ **Markiplier: Penny!**_

"How do you know Penny?!" Ruby accuses, pointing at the computer…specifically at Mark.

"He's talking about the choice, you dolt," Weiss scoffed.

Ruby rubs her neck sheepishly. "Heh, heh…I knew that."

Now that Ruby thought about it…what was Penny doing at this time?

* * *

A Bullhead landed near the Beacon docking area. The doors opened and a lone figure came out.

This figure was female, with orange hair and a pink bow on top. She had green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

Her name is Penny.

"I can't wait to see my friend, Ruby!" Penny said with excitement. "I hope she's surprised by my visit!"

* * *

Ruby mentally shrugged. Penny was probably with her father or Ironwood or something.

 **Henry tosses a penny near the guard, who gets distracted by it.**

 _ **Markiplier: Of course. The low tech-.**_

 _ **Roof Guard: Oh look! A penny.**_

"Low tech," Weiss said. "But effective."

RBY agreed and all sighed. It appeared that _all_ of the guards were incompetent.

 **Henry speeds past the guard and appears in an area above the diamond.**

 _ **Markiplier: Wow.**_

"Wow us right!" Yang exclaimed. "That was almost as fast as Ruby."

"Hey!"

"I said _almost_!"

 _ **Markiplier: If I was that p-fast in the first place, I wouldn't have-.**_

 **Three choices appear: Drop, Wire, or Portal Gun? Mark immediately chooses drop.**

 _ **Markiplier: -drop! Straight in! Go for it, brah!**_

"Dropping from that height won't work!" Weiss shrieked. Not without an Aura or Semblance!"

"You don't know that," Ruby argued.

 **Henry drops down.**

 _ **Markiplier: You can do it. I-.**_

 **Glass shattering can be heard and the alarm sounds. It is shown that while the diamond is now free of its container, Henry is unconscious…or possibly dead. The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Did you really think that was going to work?"**

Weiss looks at Ruby with crossed arms. "Yes, Ruby. Did you?

"…Maybe?"

 **SMACK!**

"Ow!"

"Dolt," Weiss muttered, then looked to the video. "What about you, Mark? Did _you_ think dropping would work?"

 _ **Markiplier: Well…alright. I did think that it was gonna work. Screw you!**_

RBY giggled while Weiss looked indignant.

"You got burned!" Yang giggled.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Weiss stuttered. "H-He was obviously r-referring to the game!"

"Sure…keep telling yourself that."

RBY knew full well that Mark was referring to the game, but they preferred it this way, much to Weiss's chagrin.

 **He retries and chooses the "Wire" option.**

 _ **Markiplier: Wire!**_

"Ugh," Yang muttered. "Wires are so cliché when it comes to stealing something."

 **Henry connects a wire to himself and the ledge. He then lowers himself onto the ground. Safely on the ground, Henry disconnects the wire, which slingshots back upwards.**

 _ **Markiplier: Probably the best option. I wanna see what the Portal Gun would've done, though.**_

"Me too, Mark," Ruby sighs sadly. "Me too."

Yang pats Ruby on the back. "Don't worry, Rubes. We can find out what goes wrong with the portal gun later."

Ruby nodded, smiling.

 **Two choices appear: Laser Cutter or Hammer?**

 _ **Markiplier: Hammer!**_

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed. "He should be using the laser cutter! A hammer will make too much noise!"

"Actually," Blake put in. "I don't think Henry seems like the type of guy who _knows_ how to properly use a laser cutter."

"…Good point."

 **Mark chooses the "Hammer" option. Henry uses the hammer to break the glass.**

"And here comes the loud noise," Weiss muttered.

 _ **Markiplier: Baaooo!**_

 **Rather than a loud sound, the glass breaks into pieces with very little sound. With a grunt, Henry lifts the diamond.**

…

…

…

…

…

"Huh," Weiss said. "That's…actually kind of a letdown."

Ruby shrugged. "At least he got the diamond."

"What's this?" Yang asks in mock surprise. "Not gonna say anything about how he should be caught?"

"Not really. I'm over it."

This relieved WBY.

 _ **Markiplier: Wh-What?! That was the good option?! How was that the good option?!**_

"Don't question it," Blake said. "Just take what you can get."

 **Two guards are shown near the exit. Some boxes are near. Henry takes a breather.**

"Wimp," Yang said. "That diamond doesn't look _that_ heavy."

"Maybe not to you," Weiss retorts. "But then again, you're a brute."

"Says the ice queen with no muscle mass whatsoever."

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouts indignantly. "I have muscle!" She flexes her arm to prove her point…only for it to comically sag, indicating the lack of muscle.

Yang smirked. "You were saying?"

"Again, sleep with one eye open tonight."

 _ **Markiplier: Okay, whatever I don't get the logic behind tha-**_

 **Three choices appear: Cannon, Cheese, or Plank? Mark immediately chooses the cannon.**

Ruby gasped. "Cannon! Go with the cannon!"

"That sounds like something Nora would say," Weiss criticized.

* * *

Nora sneezed.

Ren eyed her. "Are you catching a cold?"

"I don't know…but I feel like I've just been insulted."

"What makes you say that?"

"My spidey sense was tingling."

Ren sighed. "Nora, I already banned you from Star Wars. Don't make me add Spiderman to the list."

"But Andrew Garfield is awesome!"

"I prefer Tobey Maguire."

"Andrew makes a _much_ better Spiderman!"

"But Tobey Maguire makes a better Peter Parker."

Nora crosses her arms and grumbles to herself.

* * *

"Maybe," Ruby admitted. "But the cannon's more awesome!"

Weiss scoffs and returns to the video.

 _ **Markiplier: Cannon! Yes!**_

"Yes!" Ruby mimics. "Behold, the power that is the cannon!"

 **Henry is shown in the cannon as it is about to fire, the diamond presumably inside already. The cannon falls a bit, causing Henry to fall out.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh no. Cannon, no!**_

 **Henry gets up and sets the cannon in the correct position before hopping back in. This, of course, makes the cannon fall again as the fuse runs out. The cannon fires, sending a screaming Henry and the diamond crashing into something.**

WBY looks to Ruby…only to find that she's not in the chair. They turn around and find her sitting in the corner, her head buried in her knees.

"I'm never gonna get one," she mumbles.

WBY takes several minutes to calm a sad Ruby down. It works, and Ruby returns to the chair and resumes the video.

 _ **Markiplier: O-Okay. Am I alive?**_

 **Henry is shown to be imbedded into the wall by the diamond, quite possibly dead. The guards look on in confusion.**

"Nope." (Ruby)

"Unlikely." (Weiss)

"Probably not." (Blake)

"He's definitely dead." (Yang)

 **Markiplier: …That seems like a maybe. A solid maybe.**

Let it be known that Markiplier's an optimist.

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "You almost saved it. Almost."**

Weiss scoffs. "That doesn't look like 'almost' to me."

RBY agreed.

 **Mark chuckles awkwardly as he re-tries. He chooses the "Cheese" option.**

 _ **Markiplier: Cheese! Cheese?**_

"How's cheese supposed to help him get past the guards?" Ruby wondered.

"It can't," Weiss stated. "Makes me wonder why it's even a choice."

Yang put on a "thinking" pose. "Maybe it's super cheese."

Everyone looks at Yang as though she were crazy.

"I'm just saying!"

 **Henry eats the cheese. A couple seconds pass as Henry blinks and looks around. The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Wha-W… Why..? …Seriously..?"**

…

…

…

…

RWBY looks at Mark. "Yeah, Mark. Seriously?"

 _ **Markiplier: Wha-hah, hah, hah. I don't know! You put it as an option, game! How was I**_ **not** _ **supposed to try it?**_

"It's called common sense, you dunce," Weiss scolded.

 **He retries and the choices reappear. Mark goes with the "Plank" choice.**

 _ **Markiplier: Plank."**_

Since this was the last choice, it _had_ to be the right one…right?

 **Henry set a plank in between boxes. He takes the diamond and jumps on the plank, which catapults him across the room.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oooooohhh.**_

 **Henry lands safely on a cushion. The guards didn't notice due to having a conversation.**

"That's a conveniently placed cushion," Blake remarked.

"It's _always_ convenient when it comes to this game," Weiss said.

 _ **Old Guard: And after that, they just up and arrested him!**_

 _ **Younger Guard: Whoa, really?**_

 _ **Old Guard: Yeah.**_

"This is the same conversation that they had in the 'bust in' choice," Ruby said.

"Well," Yang began. "At least _this_ time it's safe…since the robber's going in and out quietly."

 **Henry sneaks out the exit and pushes the diamond with his foot as he considers what to do next. A guard smoking a cigarrete stands below, his rifle next to him. Four choices appear: Snap Neck, Diamond, Rifle, or Jump?**

Ruby glares at the screen…specifically at Markiplier.

"Don't do it, Mark. Don't. Do. It."

"Do it! JUST DO IT!"

"That's it, Yang! No more Shia Lebeouf for you!"

 **Mark goes with the "Snap Neck" choice.**

 _ **Markiplier: Snap neck! Like a badass!**_

Darn it, Mark!" Ruby exclaimed. "No killing!"

"Jeez, Ruby," Yang said. "Calm down. It's just a game."

"That doesn't mean he has to kill someone!"

 **Henry attempts to snap the guard's neck…only to fall down the stairs and break his own neck. The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "I told you man. I TOLD you about stairs!"**

 _ **Markiplier: O-oh *chuckles*. I get you, game. I get you! HA, HA! My neck! Well-."**_

Ruby smirks in victory. "And _that's_ why he shouldn't have done it in the first place."

 **He retries and the choices reappear. He goes with the 'Diamond" choice this time.**

 _ **Markiplier: Diamond?**_

"I don't see how the diamond's gonna help you," Ruby said, still smiling about how victorious she was.

 **Henry lifts the diamond and drops it on top if the guard, which makes a "bonk" sound.**

 _ **Markiplier: Bah!**_

 **The guard is shown unconscious (possibly dead) since the diamond landed on his head.**

Ruby is no longer smiling. In fact, she's suddenly getting teary eyed.

"Oh crap," Yang said. "Ruby, calm down."

Still teary eyed.

"Um…hey! There's a new part that you can use for Crescent Rose!"

Now her lips were quivering.

Weiss tried to help. "Look! Cookies!"

A solitary tear escaped her eyes, a prelude of what was to come.

"No, seriously!" Weiss pulled out a box of cookies. "Cookies!"

The time is nigh. The waterworks are about to begin. All that is left is for Ruby to open her mouth and let out a cry…which she did.

"AA-!"

Weiss stuffed three cookies into Ruby's mouth before she could start crying. Ruby accepted the cookies that had been bestowed upon her by the heiress, chewing them with vigor before swallowing.

"Better?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "Better.

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, he is very dead. Oh, he is**_ **so** _ **very dead.**_

Weiss immediately stuffed more cookies into Ruby's mouth just in case she got teary eyed again.

 **Henry takes a look around and finds the he is in the clear. He smiles in victory. The game shows various scenes of Henry living the good life after stealing the diamond. It also states, "You won the Undetected way.**

 _ **Markiplier: Hah, hah! I won the undetected way! God, there was a lot of things I wasn't able to try there.**_

"We know, Mark," RWBY said at the same time. "We know."

 **Mark returns to the first choice of the game and chooses "Sneak In". He returns to the six choices of "Up" or "Left".**

 _ **Markiplier: I'm just gonna try the other route that is available to me, which is the bottom route here going straight in this way.**_

RWBY prepared themselves for hilarity.

 **Again, the "Left" choices: Shrink Ray, Pick, or Liquidificator?**

 _ **Markiplier: Shrink Ray!**_

Weiss deadpanned. "Yeah, like _that'll_ work."

"Shrinking's awesome!" Ruby countered. "Haven't you seen Ant-Man?"

"Ok, then tell me this," Weiss begins. "How'll he get back to regular size?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Thought so."

 **Henry takes the shrink ray and points it at his head. Closing his eyes, he pulls the trigger, and the ray subsequently shrinks him down to the size of an ant.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, ho ho ho! Oh god. That was very dangerous.**_

RWBY suddenly had a moment where instead of a shrink ray…it was a gun….

They shook their heads. No need for morbid thoughts.

 **Henry drops to the ground with a small** _ **thump**_ **. He looks up and sees a small opening.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, I'm sure this won't end horribly.**_

"Even Mark's on my side," Weiss smirked.

"It could still work out," Ruby mumbles.

 **As Henry is walking, a worm pops out from the ground and roars/squeals, startling him.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh god!**_

 **The scene pans out and shows the worm returning to the ground, eating Henry. The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Man, worms are so much more vicious up close!"**

 _ **Markiplier: *Giggles***_

Weiss smirked at Ruby. "You were saying?"

Ruby grunted. "Ant-Man's awesome."

 **He retries and the choices reappear. Mark chooses the "Pick" option. Henry begins picking at the wall.**

 _ **Markiplier: Pick! Tink, tink, tink tink!**_

"I LOVE MINECRAFT!" Ruby suddenly pulled out an actual pick and made her way to the wall. Weiss intercepted her, took the pick, and threw it out the window.

"NO~!" She reached out the window uselessly, crying anime tears. "My pick."

Weiss crossed her arms. "I'll sooner give Jaune a kiss before I let you mess up the walls."

Ruby stared at her…before taking out her scroll to call Jaune.

"NOT LITERALLY!" Weiss took the scroll and forced Ruby back into the seat.

Ruby pouted all the while.

 **Henry's eyes widen as a Creeper from Minecraft approaches from behind and explodes. A hole is blown into a wall, knocking a bomb down.**

 _ **Markiplier: Wee-he he he he he hey. Alright, there.**_

Ruby grumbled. "Darn Creepers. They ruin the fun."

Yang pat her sister's arm. "Yes they do, Ruby. Yes they do."

 **Henry picks himself up from the blast and finds he's in the World War II section.**

 _ **Markiplier: Wha-I'm alive?!**_

"WHAT?!" Ruby screeched. "WHY DOES HE SURVIVE AND I DIE EVERYTIME?!"

WBY took a step back from their leader so she could calm down.

Ruby took several deep breaths.

…

…

…

…

Blake spoke up. "Better?"

Ruby nodded. "Much better."

 **Two guards are having a conversation…well,** _ **one**_ **is. The other is not interested whatsoever.**

 _ **Talking Guard: Yeah, so apparently there was something in that cake, and he, uh, used it to escape. And then I got fired. Pretty lame, huh? Yeah, I only like this-.**_

 _ **Uninterested Guard: Ugh. Please. Shut up.**_

"Yeah!" RWBY shouted in agreement….

Well that was rude.

Why you gotta be so rude, RWBY?

 **The guard continues to talk to the uninterested guard. Henry weighs his options.**

 _ **Markiplier: Wha-. *scoffs* There's no way! They wouldn't hear an explosion?! There's a freaking bomb right here!**_

Weiss groaned. "Even more incompetent guards. And who hires someone who got fired from a prison for causing a prisoner to escape?!

Weiss," Blake said. "I think we should accept that all the guards are incompetent."

Incompetent, indeed.

 **Three choices appear: Bombshell, Gun, or Plane? Mark goes with the bomb.**

 _ **Markiplier: I'm gonna use that.**_

"That can't possibly be a bomb," Weiss remarks.

"It could be," Ruby countered.

"Why would they keep a live bomb in a _museum_ , Ruby?"

"…It's gonna fail, isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

 **Henry tosses the bomb, which lands on the talking guards foot. The guard screams in pain…but otherwise, the bomb doesn't detonate, because it isn't a live bomb. The uninterested guard immediately fire at Henry, killing him. The "FAIL" appears, with the game asking, "Why would they keep live bombs in a museum?"**

 _ **Markiplier: W-Well there, itchy trigger fingers!**_

"What did I tell you?" Weiss smirked.

I have to agree with Mark, though," Ruby said. "I would've just told the guy to surrender. He didn't need to kill him."

Blake shrugs. "That's what happens when you choose a life of crime."

 **The choices reappear. Mark goes with the "Gun" choice this time.**

 _ **Markiplier: Gun?**_

"Second verse, same as the first," Weiss said. "Why would they keep a live gun in a museum?"

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Guns in the museums are real."

"Let me rephrase that: why would they keep a _loaded_ gun in a museum?"

"…Okay, I see where this is going."

 **Henry breaks the glass, takes the gun, jumps at the guards, and fires at them…only to find that the gun isn't loaded. He makes an "oh shit" face as the uninterested guard points his gun at him.**

The girls let out a laugh at the face Henry made. I mean, who wouldn't?

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Quick! Pretend you were joking!"**

RWBY deadpanned. "That's not gonna work."

 _ **Markiplier: Oh yeah. Why would it be loaded? Cause I'm an**_ **idiot** _ **.**_

"Yes, you are," RWBY confirmed.

Again, why you gotta be so rude?

 **The scene with the guards plays out.**

 **Markiplier: Oh shut up! I don't want to hear your story!**

"We don't, either," RWBY _again_ confirmed.

Odd. It's as though team RWBY can't help but feel the need to be rude for this particular part of the video….

It'll probably pass.

 _ **Uninterested Guard: Ugh.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Ugh, indeed.**_

 _ **Uninterested Guard: Please. Shut up.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Please.**_

RWBY nodded in agreement with Mark _and_ the uninterested guard.

"Please do," they said.

Just bear the pain, readers. They'll stop being rude soon.

 **The choices reappear. Mark goes with the "Plane" choice.**

 _ **Markiplier: Plane.**_

Weiss scoffed. "What's he going to do? Throw it at the guards?"

 **Henry throws the plane, which knocks the uninterested guard unconscious. Mark is bewildered by this.**

…And so is Weiss. Her eye seemed to be twitching.

 _ **Markiplier**_ (and Weiss) _ **: Why?**_

Weiss facepalmed at the completely coincidental moment while RBY snickered.

 **The talking guard runs off, intent on getting back up.**

 _ **Talking guard: Uh-h, I gotta warn some-.**_

 **TWACK!**

 **The talking guard runs into a pillar and is unconscious.**

Weiss throws her arms up in exasperation. "Incompetent!"

"Calm down, Ice Queen," Yang said. "You need to _chill_ out."

Everyone groaned at the horrible pun.

"Damn it, Yang!" RWB exclaimed.

 _ **Markiplier: *chuckles* Wha-Why?! This is baloney!**_

"I agree with you, Mark," Weiss said.

 **There is a fork in the path to the diamond. A guard stands at the entrance to the grand exhibit, but he's dozing off.**

Weiss chose to stay silent lest she screams so loud the window breaks.

 **Henry hides behind a stone and considers his options. Two choices appear: Up or Left?**

 _ **Markiplier: Grand Exhibit or the Res-ro-. Ub bur bur.**_

"Wait, what was that last one?" Ruby asked.

The other three shrugged. They couldn't really tell since Mark's head was in the way.

 **Mark gets confused about the arrows disappearing, but then he understands that he has to pick while the guard is asleep.**

 _ **Markiplier: What the-? Oh, I see.**_

 **Mark picks the "Left" option.**

 _ **Markiplier: Go now!**_

 **Henry speeds into the restroom before the guard can wake up.**

Weiss _barely_ holds back a shout of annoyance at the _many_ incompetent guards in this museum.

 _ **Markiplier: Ahhahahahahahahahahahaha! I don't know where I went. What in the world?**_

 **Henry is in a…video game exhibit? He peeks through a door and finds the diamond as well as two guards.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh! Well why didn't I walk-. *Sees two guards* Oh well, walking in might've been a bad idea.**_

"Oh no, no," Weiss sarcastically remarks. "You would've been _fine_ ~. It's only two guards. If you're lucky, _they're_ incompetent as well!"

The other three stared at the fuming heiress.

"…Feel better?" Ruby asked.

"…Yes."

 **Four choices appear: Metroid, Crowbar, Pokéball, or Mushroom?**

 _ **Markiplier: Metroid, crowbar-. Oh! *claps in excitement* It's a "pick your favorite game!" Let's go with Half-Life! I love Half-Life.**_

"Who doesn't?" Weiss asks.

This elicits surprised looks from RBY.

"…What?"

"You play video games?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Weiss responds. "Whenever I find time alone and my father doesn't notice, I play video games every once in a while. In fact, whenever a new game pops up, I have one of my servants pick up the first copy."

RBY was silent…until Yang broke it.

"We learn something new about you every day, Ice Queen."

"Whatever, brute."

 **Henry moves to get the crowbar, but then hears some strange sounds. He ignores it and goes for the crowbar, but the sounds continue. He finally looks up…and** _ **several**_ **Headcrabs pounce on him. He is more than likely dead.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh. AHH! I love Half-Life too much! Those are Headcrabs for those who don't know.**_

"We know," RWY says.

"I don't," Blake put in.

They stare at her strangely.

"…Blake," Ruby said. "When we have the time, we're playing Half-Life."

Blake just sighed in response, knowing this was non-negotiable.

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game asking, "Why does that ALWAYS happen?**

"I wish I knew, game," Weiss sighed. "I wish I knew."

 **Mark retries and chooses the mushroom this time.**

 _ **Markiplier: Super mushroom?**_

 **Henry touches the mushroom and grows until he is giant. He smirks evilly.**

 _ **Markiplier: Blewp, blewp blewp! Can't be a bad thing! Everything can only turn out great.**_

"I don't know," Yang said. "Being big kinda makes you unbeatable."

 **The guards hear a wall cave in. They see Giant Henry and one fires at him. The bullets prove to be ineffective. Henry smirks all the while.**

 _ **Markiplier: Doesn't even hurt! Somehow being bigger makes me immune to bullets.**_

"Called it," Yang smirked.

 **Henry steps past an egg…which hatches. A baby pterodactyl is born this day!**

"Aww," the girls, Blake included, cooed.

 **Three guards attempt to fight back. One fires a cannon, while another fires his gun. The last one is taken by the baby pterodactyl.**

"Birdie, no!" Ruby yelled. "No eating people!"

"I don't think the birdie's listening, Rubes," Yang said.

 _ **Markiplier: Well, I expected this all is just as logical as what was happening-.**_

 **Henry crushes the glass case and picks up the diamond. He grins-.**

 _ **Markiplier: -Okay. Well…alright then.**_

"Okay," Blake said. "He has the diamond. Now what happens?"

 **Henry is then hit by a cannonball, dropping the diamond and shrinking back to regular size.**

"He gets hit by a cannonball," Weiss deadpanned. " _That's_ what happens."

 _ **Markiplier: Ouchies! Am I dead?**_

 **Henry moves the cannonball aside and looks around.**

"Nope," Ruby and Yang say, with the latter adding, "Still alive."

 **It's chaos in the area. A pillar falls, rubble is everywhere, the baby pterodactyl flies overhead, and the guards aren't sure what to do.**

 _ **Markiplier: I better not be dead. What is going on in this insane world?!**_

 _That's what_ we'd _like to know_ , RWBY thought….

But then they sighed.

Who were they kidding? This stopped making sense _long_ before this chaos occurred.

 **The scene shifts to another place. The game and Markiplier say where it is.**

 _ **Markiplier and Game: Somewhere in the Midwest. Center for chaos containment.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Chaos control! Uh, keyboard.**_

"Chaos control!" Ruby and Yang shout…then look to Weiss and Blake expectantly.

…

…

…

They sigh.

"Chaos control," they say half-heartedly.

Ruby and Yang shrugged. It was good enough.

 **A man at his station notices something on his display and calls for his superior.**

 _ **Corporal: Uh, sir?**_

 _ **Markiplier: Eh?**_

 _ **Corporal: You might want to come look at this.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Might wanna come look at this.**_

"Don't repeat what he says," Weiss chided.

 **The superior approaches and lowers his sunglasses.**

 _ **Corporal: I'm getting chaos readings-.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Chaos**_

Weiss's eye twitched. "Stop it."

RBY gave the heiress some space in case she rants.

 _ **Corporal: -at 10.6. It's coming from the museum.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Oh no.**_

 _ **Superior: My god.**_

 _ **Markiplier: My god.**_

Weiss grits her teeth, grabs Myrtenaster, and attempts to stab the computer screen. It takes the combined strength of Ruby (using Crescent Rose's recoil), Blake (using the ribbon as a rope) and Yang (in her Super-Saiyan state) to keep Weiss from following through on this act of violence that is unbecoming of the heiress.

Guess her teammates are a positive influence on her.

Eventually, Weiss calmed down, and they returned to the video.

 _ **Superior: It's over nine!**_

 **There is a pause as though there is more to that statement…but alas, that is all. The corporal is weirded out by this.**

 _ **Corporal: Yeah.**_

Why did Team RWBY feel there should've been something else to add?

 _ **Superior: I'm leaving this decision up to you Corporal. Just hit one of those buttons-.**_

 _ **Markiplier: Oooo, do I get to pick?!**_

 _ **Superior: -to deal with this…pressing situation.**_

Yang scoffed. "That was terrible."

Turns out she was wrong…since her teammates were snickering.

"Hey! It wasn't funny!"

Blake smirked. "Better than your puns."

"You take that back!"

"I'm with Blake on this one," Weiss agreed.

"W-Well…Ruby's on my side! Right sis?"

Yang turns to see Ruby giving a straight face.

"Sis?"

"…Your puns suck."

"…Et tu, Ruby?"

Ruby nods.

Yang slumps. "You guys have no sense of humor."

"It's _you_ who has no sense of humor."

Looks like Yang'll be crying herself to sleep, tonight.

 **CSI music can be heard as the superior leaves the corporal to decide.**

 _ **Superior: Who's watching TV?! Get back to work!**_

 _ **Offscreen Worker: Oh! Sorry, chief. I'm going back to work.**_

"Was that CSI music?" Yang asked.

"You actually watch that?" Blake asked.

"Well, duh," Yang said as though it were fact. "It makes the police interesting."

They shrugged. It was true.

 _ **Markiplier: Is that something I get to pick too?**_

 **Four buttons (choices) are shown: Divide By Zero, Nuke, Mecha, or Satellite?**

"Does that answer your question?" RWBY asked.

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, it is! I get-I get to move my big, grotesque finger!**_

"It's not _that_ bad," Ruby said.

"Weiss scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

 _ **Markiplier: Oh there's so-! Divide by zero? Oh god, yes!**_

Ruby blanches. "No! Not that!"

 **Henry is just standing around when a calculator falls from above. He picks it up and a small robotic limb reveals itself. As Mark giggles like a fool, the limb types in "1337", which Henry smiles at. But then it presses the divide button, types "0", and presses equal. Henry is horrified by this, while Mark continues to giggle. The fabric of reality tears itself apart until it blinks out of existence. The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Sorry, I just went to the bathroom. What'd I mi-Where'd… Where is everyone?" All while Mark giggles.**

 _ **Markiplier: Ah…eheheheheheheheheh. Alright. Enough of me giggling like a fool.**_

"There's nothing funny about destroying the universe!" Ruby shouts.

"…" Weiss deadpans. "You do realize that won't actually happen, right?"

"Yes it will!"

Weiss sighs, then pulls a calculator from…somewhere.

"Fine. I'll just prove it to you."

She starts putting in the numbers-

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ruby grabs at the calculator and attempts to wrestling out of the heiress's hand.

"RUBY! Stop it!"

"NEVER! I won't let you destroy the universe!"

Blake and Yang just watch on, amused.

In a desperate attempt to prevent the unravelling of the universe itself, Ruby kicks Weiss in the shin.

 **THWACK!**

"OW! MY SHIN!"

Weiss holds her shin, which forces her to let go of the calculator. Ruby takes hold of it and tosses it out the window.

"Phew," Ruby sighs in relief. "That was a close one."

She feels a dark Aura behind her. Ruby turns to find Weiss glaring daggers into her.

Ruby chuckles nervously. "Uh-."

"Anything you have to say before I give you an earful?"

"…I saved the universe?"

Blake and Yang put on earmuffs (the latter having to cover the formers extra set of ears) to escape the yelling of all yellings.

* * *

 _(One earful later)_

Weiss controls her breathing as Ruby rubs her ears (which may or may not have been bleeding) while crying anime tears.

"Now," Weiss began. "What have we learned?"

"…Don't kick my BFF in the shin?"

"First, no. Second, not that, but still good to remember. What else?"

"…Don't throw my BFF's things out the window?"

Again, first no. Second, not that, but another good thing to remember. What else?"

"…" Ruby pouts. "Don't believe everything you read on the internet?"

"Good girl." Weiss pats Ruby on the head, then gives her a cookie. "Sorry I yelled."

Ruby accepts the cookie goodness, as well she should have. "It's okay."

Blake and Yang remove their earmuffs, and all four of them return to the video.

 **The choices reappear. Mark goes with the "Nuke" option this time.**

 _ **Markiplier: Boop! Yeah! The nuclear option!**_

RWBY could already tell this was going to end badly.

 **Alarms begin to blare as a reference to a first-player shooting game appears on the top right corner, which states that a tactical nuke has been launched.**

 _ **Markiplier: Uh…oh! It's a call of duty reference! Oh it's a call of shooter reference!**_

"Call Of Duty, Mark," Weiss corrects. "Call of Duty."

"You play that, too?" Ruby askes.

Weiss nods. "I'm the best. I kill everyone in my way." She then scowls. "Except for that sniper."

"Sniper?"

"Yes," Weiss confirms. "That camping jerk! Always sniping me when I get a killing spree! I swear, when I find out who XxXCookieLoverxRedRoseXxX is, I'm going to-."

Weiss stops and slowly turns to Ruby, who suddenly gets nervous.

"…XxXCookieLoverxRedRoseXxX?"

"…XxXWhiteSnowxDustHeiressXxX?"

Silence.

…

…

…

Weiss angrily points her finger at Ruby.

"YOU CAMPING LITTLE-!"

"IT'S A LEGITIMATE STRATEGY!"

It took a whole hour to convince Weiss to _not_ kill Ruby then and there. She settled for having a match in Call Of Duty with the red reaper later.

 **Henry looks around in confusion…and then pouts. The nuke strikes, and everything goes green…not like that. A mushroom cloud is shown outside as everything is destroyed.**

 _ **Markiplier: Uh oh. Well…everything went green. I don't think that normally happens in for the other.**_

 _Knew it_ , RWBY thought simultaneously.

 **The "FAIL" appears, with the game saying, "Don't feel too bad, he probably camped for the 25 kills he needed to get that nuke.**

Weiss glares at Ruby.

"It's a legitimate strategy!"

 _ **Markiplier: Also-oh my goodness. Hmm.**_

 **Back to the choices. Mark picks the "Mecha" option.**

 _ **Markiplier: Whatever the hell this thing is.**_

"I think that's a robot," Yang suggests.

"Probably," RWB agrees.

 **Alarms are blaring in the distance.**

 _ **Markiplier: 'Kay.**_

 **What appears to be a meteor is seen crashing into the museum. It is revealed that it is, in fact, a mecha. It begins to destroy everything with a hammer and chainsaw.**

RWBY gawks at what the Mecha's doing. It didn't look like a good choice.

 _ **Markiplier: That seems to be just doing more chaos! Why was that a good option?**_

"We don't get it either, Mark," Ruby sighes, patting the computer. "We don't get it either."

 **Henry is standing around as the Mecha destroys the museum. The diamond is a good distance away. A guard is caught in the rubble trying to reach for his gun. Henry sees the exit.**

 _ **Markiplier: Could I just grab the diamond, please?!**_

"I'd settle for you just leaving and not stealing anything in the first place," Ruby admits. "Your choice, though. No one's _forcing_ you to leave without the diam-."

"Ruby," Blake interrupts. "Just let it go."

"…Let it go~! Let it-."

 **SMACK!**

"OW!" Ruby rubs her head in pain. "Why?!"

"Never. Sing. That. Song." Wiess grits her teeth. "EVER!"

 **Henry ponders on whether to make a hasty retreat or attempt to grab the diamond.**

 _ **Markiplier: 'Kay. Indecisiveness will get you killed, sir!**_

"Truer words have never been spoken," Blake agreed, as did RWY.

 **Seeing that the museum is falling apart, Henry opts to escape.**

 _ **Markiplier: Yes, thank you. Please, move along.**_

"Please do," RWBY said.

 **Henry is shown running away from the museum in slow motion, epic music playing in the background. The mecha is continuing with leveling the museum to the ground.**

"Nothing like slow motion and epic music to make a game great," Yang says cheerfully.

 _ **Markiplier: Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Oh my god! That's so awesome! I know this is just stick figures and all, and it's supposed to be silly. But this is just really cool and well done! I mean, there's a lot of animators that came out of this whole, uh, "online gaming era" about…I don't know. 4 or five years ago?**_

"Online gaming era, huh?" Ruby wonders. "Wonder why we haven't noticed?"

She turns to Weiss. "Have you noticed?"

Weis ponders for a moment. "…I _might_ have, but I've been too busy getting killing sprees to pay much attention."

She glares at Ruby. "As well as getting sniped after each killing spree!"

"It's a legitimate strategy!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Blake places a hand on Weiss's shoulder, with Yang doing the same to Ruby.

"You both need to calm down," Blake said calmly.

"Yeah!" Yang agrees. "You two can settle this later."

Ruby and Weiss glare at each other, but sigh and agree. Now wasn't the time for this.

 **Henry is seen having escaped from the chaos. As he's taking a breather, the diamond falls from the sky and lands near him. He notices it and beams in victory. He stands over the diamond in an epic pose.**

"Aw man," Ruby whines. "He still got the diamond!"

"Let it go, Rubes," Yang said. "Let it go."

Weiss reaches for Myrtenaster.

"I wasn't singing! I wasn't singing!"

Weiss narrows her eyes, but otherwise puts away Myrtenaster.

 _ **Markiplier: I don't remember when this was released. There's another game made by this guy, or there's a lot of games made by this guy that I might play if you guys love…love this one.**_

 **The game ends and states that Mark won the EPIC way. Roll credits.**

"Epic ending!" Yang exclaims. "The ending of all endings!"

 _ **Markiplier: I got the epic ending! That's even better than the aggressive one!**_

"Told ya."

 _ **Markiplier: Obviously, the undetected one is the most boring.**_

"Very much so."

RWB each elbows Yang in the ribs, signaling for her to shut up, which she does.

 _ **Markiplier: But, I hope you guys liked it!**_

"We sure did!" RWBY exclaims.

 _ **Markiplier: There's a lot more, uh, stuff that I probably didn't explore that you guys can find out for yourself. If you have not played this game yet, I highly recommend it. There's a lot of unique deaths and items that I did not get to use. So check it out in the description below. And if you want to see more from this guy or games like this, let me know in the comments below.**_

 **The game states, "You failed a total of 24 times with 24 of them being unique."**

"Huh," Yang said "Guess he _did_ fail 24 times."

They chuckle at Mark's gaming skills.

 _ **Markiplier: Thanks again everybody so much for watching. And as always, I will SEE YOU…in the next video! BYE-BYE!**_

"BYE-BYE!" Ruby and Yang shout and wave…then look to Weiss and Blake.

WB sighed and waved. "Bye-bye."

 **The video ends with funny music and links to other videos, as well as a loop reel of Henry running away from the museum.**

RWBY smile as the video ends.

"Wow," Yang smiled. "Watching him play this was funny."

"Funny?" Ruby clarifies. "It was hysterical!"

Weiss giggles. "I think the funniest part was at the beginning when he accidently drove past those guards and crashed into some trash cans."

"No," Blake puts in with a chuckle. "I think it was when he jumped off that railing onto the casing for the diamond, thinking it would work."

"You're both wrong," Yang interjects. "It was obviously when he failed at the Falcon Punch."

"Nope!" Ruby cuts in. "As team leader, I'm always right! And I say the funniest part was when Henry made that face when he realized the gun was empty."

RWBY glared at each other, none backing down on this argument.

…

…

…

Blake smiles. "How about we agree to disagree?"

RWY looked at each other, then nodded.

"Good…now what?"

They look at Blake questionably.

"We finished the video, and we know what Mark looks like, so now what?"

Each member of RWBY put on a "thinking" pose.

…

…

…

"Well," Yang begins. "We know what he looks like, but only by face."

RWB looks at Yang.

"We need a full body look at him."

They think about it…and nod in agreement.

"So," Ruby said. "We need to watch another video?"

"Yup," Yang nods. "I'm sure he's done a skit or two somewhere in that list. We just need to find it."

Ruby nods. "Right, new mission! We must scour his many videos to find one that shows him in his entirety!"

Weiss and Blake roll their eyes, but smile nonetheless.

"TO THE VIDEO LIST!"

And so they began their quest of epic proportions.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. They finish the video and are now looking for a video skit Markiplier did. I've already decided which one it'll be.**

 **Before that though, those two things other than college that kept me away from this fic….**

 **I rewrote my OC story "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The Robot". Feel free to check it out. If OC stories aren't your thing…read it anyway, you might be surprised.**

 **The second thing is a fic I published called "Winter Knight" where I bring to life a brand new ship that pairs Jaune Arc and Winter Schnee. I've rightly dubbed this ship Winter Knight. Feel free to check it out as well. It's awesome, considering the insane reception I got on it.**

 **Now…I'm sure you're all aware of a tragedy that Mark has had to deal with in recent weeks involving the passing of his friend, Daniel Kyre. It's sad that this has occurred, and he will be sorely missed.**

 **Rest in peace, Daniel.**

 **In honor of Daniel, I've decided that the next chapter will be a special non-canon chapter where RWBY reacts to a Cyndago video or two (as in, from the Cyndago YouTube channel). If you have any suggestions for a specific Cyndago video, leave it in a review. It doesn't matter if Markiplier's in it or not.**

 **After this special chapter, we'll return to this story's canon where RWBY will react to a skit. As suggested by Everhardt, they shall react to Mark's "Google IRL" video…with one surprise guest with them. I'm sure you all realize who it'll be.**

 **With that said, if you haven't done so, be sure to follow and fav if you like the story and want to be kept up to date on future updates. Leave a review, as well as your suggestion for Cyndago videos for RWBY to react to for the special chapter dedicated to Daniel Kyre.**

 **Well, that's all for now. See you readers in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Belated Christmas Special!

**A/N: Hello everybody! My name's TheMAO17, and welcome to another chapter of RWBY: Markiplier!**

 **Damn, it feels good to write this again….**

 **But before we get to the chapter, I want to address a certain guest review. Let's take a look at it, shall we?**

 **Guest: I think this fanfiction is dead.**

…

…

…

 **That hurt me, good sir/madam. It really did…it also pissed me off.**

 **I don't know if I'm more hurt than pissed or more pissed than hurt. Either way, you sir/madam have earned my ire…for about 10 seconds.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Okay, I'm over it.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, let's get this belated Christmas special started!**

* * *

Regular - Story narration

 **Bold - Video narration**

 _ **Bold/Italic - Game characters talking**_

 _ **Bold/Italic/Underlined - Markiplier and/or other people talking**_

* * *

 **Belated Christmas Special**

* * *

Christmas…the most wonderful time of the year.

Unfortunately, it wasn't wonderful for four certain huntresses-in-training.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

Team RWBY.

These four girls had plans to celebrate the holiday season…well, all but Blake and Weiss.

Blake had no family to go back to. The only family she knew was the White Fang, and she wasn't planning on going back to the peace group-turned-terrorist anytime soon…or ever for that matter. She simply planned to stay at Beacon and read whatever books she could find.

Weiss, on the other hand, had family, but was hesitant to go. On the one hand, she could go back and see her sister for the holidays…even though there was a chance Winter wouldn't be there due to her career in the military.

On the other hand, if she went home, she'd have to face her father…something she didn't want to do right now...or ever, if she could help it.

She was so hesitant on her decision that she hadn't been able to pack any of her belongings to take with her should she decide to go. She simply sat in her bed, watching as Blake read her book and Ruby and Yang chattered excitedly about returning home.

How wonderful it would be to return home and….

Oh wait. As it was stated, it's not a wonderful time for these four huntresses.

Why, one might ask. Well, that might have something to do with the fact that before the final Bullhead could take off with the remaining students, a severe snowstorm made itself known, forcing the ship to remain grounded until the storm passed.

So now Team RWBY sat in their dorm room, sulking about being stuck at Beacon for an indeterminate amount of time…well, only Ruby and Yang were sulking. Weiss was half so since it wasn't a guarantee that Winter would be home as well, and Blake had already planned to stay at Beacon anyway. These two _did_ feel bad for the half-sisters, who couldn't go home yet.

"Well, this bites," Yang complained as she laid on her top bunk, hands behind her head.

"I know," Ruby whined. "I was so ready to eat Christmas cookies!"

Weiss scoffed. "Is that all you think about? Cookies?"

"HEY!" Ruby shouted, pointing a finger at Weiss. "Don't diss the cookie!"

Weiss crossed her arms. "And what if I _do_ diss the cookie?"

…

…

…

Ruby grabbed Weiss and _suplexed_ her onto the ground. She then proceeded to lock Weiss in a headlock.

"R-Ruby Rose! You let me go this instant!"

"Not until you give the cookie the respect it deserves!"

Blake and Yang watched in amusement as the other two wrestled on the ground. It would have gone on for an hour if they didn't interfere. Luckily, Yang suggested something that would put an end to the fight.

"Anyone want to watch Markiplier?"

The two wrestling huntresses-in-training immediately ceased their squabble and looked to the buxom brawler. They stared for a full ten seconds before scrambling to their feet.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I suppose I can watch Markiplier," Weiss agreed. "It's not like there's anything better to do while we wait…other than study for next semester, of course."

RBY gave Weiss deadpanned looks.

"Only kidding…mostly."

RBY rolled their eyes.

And so Team RWBY gathered around Weiss's computer, with Ruby sitting in the chair, to watch their favorite Let's Play DustTuber. Ruby scrolled through the many videos on his DustTube channel for a full five minutes before the others became impatient.

"Just pick one, you dolt!" Weiss said.

"But…there are so _many_!

It was true. Markiplier's done nearly 2700 videos.

Yang looked out at the snowstorm, then at the calendar, and got an idea.

"Why not a Christmas video?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment…and nodded.

So, Ruby went to the search engine and typed "Markiplier" and "Christmas". A moment later, a list of videos were shown:

Christmas Shopping Simulator

Santa's Rampage

Christmas Shopper Simulator 2: Black Friday

The list went on until one certain video caught their eye.

Slender: Christmas Special.

…

…

…

The girls shivered a little, even Weiss and Blake.

Slender…they had played that game before. Let's just say they vowed never to play that game ever again, if they could help it.

To think that there was a _Christmas_ version of that horrid game.

They didn't want to watch it…yet the fact that Markiplier played this game and recorded himself playing it…perhaps they'd give it a try.

It's not like the video would ruin their childhood memories for Christmas, right?

Right?

…

…

…

Right! It was decided.

Ruby clicked the video, and it began to load.

"So~," Yang began. "Any thoughts before we watch?"

"I just can't believe there's a Christmas version of Slender," Ruby said. "Guess the game's that popular."

"Well, of course it is," Weiss concurred. "It's a legitimately scary game."

Blake put a finger to her chin in thought. "If this is a Christmas special, then who'll be chasing Mark?"

The girls froze in thought.

If Slender is the one chasing you in the original version, and this is a Christmas special, then by logic that would mean that the one chasing you is….

Uh oh.

"M-Maybe it'll be Slender in a Santa hat?" Ruby asked, yet she didn't believe it herself.

The video finished loading.

"Well," Yang said. "Only one way to find out."

With a nod from the others, Ruby clicked play.

* * *

 **The video starts with the start menu of Slender Man's Shadow. The three options are "Play", "Credits", or "Run Away".**

The girls actually laughed at the last option.

"Figures they'd add _that_ as an option," Weiss said after calming down.

"It's a legitimate option to have," Ruby said.

"Oh really? You mean as legitimate as…camping in Call of Duty?"

"IT'S A LEGITIMATE STRATEGY!"

Yang pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed water on both Ruby and Weiss.

"What did we agree on?" she chided.

Both looked at their feet and said, "Not to bring it up again."

"Good girls." Yang pulls out two cookies and gives them to RW. Ruby takes hers happily, while Weiss glares.

"Don't push it."

Yang shrugs and eats the cookie herself.

"That doesn't mean I didn't want it!"

"Should've been clearer, Ice Queen."

Weiss grumbled to herself.

 _ **Markiplier: Hello everybody! **_

"Hi Markiplier!" Team RWBY says.

 _ **Markiplier: My name is Markiplier! And welcome back to let's play the Slender Man Shadow maps!**_

 **Mark clicks the play button to reveal nine maps (Sanatorium, Hospice, Elementary, Mansion, Claustrophobia, 7** **th** **Street, Prison, Carnival, and Christmas Special) and the "Back" option.**

Ruby groaned. "Aw man, there are _more_ of them!"

"There's even one for an elementary school…those poor kids."

Indeed. Those poor virtual kids who don't exist. Let's feel sorry for something that's not real.

 _ **Markiplier: Today, we're gonna play the Christmas Special, so let's not beat around the bush.**_

"Oh, I'll let you beat around _my_ bush," Yang purrs.

"YANG!" RWB exclaims in shock.

"What? You all were thinking the same thing.

They deadpanned. Nope, only Yang would think of something like that….

Okay, _maybe_ Blake had the same thought…possibly.

Of course, now this thought was in all four girls head, leaving them red in the face.

 **The game loads.**

 _ **Markiplier: Alright, now it's either a**_ **little** _ **bit late for Christmas or a**_ **lot** _ **early, so I'm gonna give them the benefit of the doubt.**_

Ruby pauses the video to check when this video had been uploaded.

According to the video description, it was uploaded about two years ago on the 13th…of January.

…

…

…

"Mark," Weiss deadpanned. "I think you're more than a _little_ bit late."

"Two weeks isn't that late," Ruby tried to defend.

"Nope. He's late. Mark fails at life."

The girls just give Weiss a look before going back to the video.

Weiss is called Ice Queen for a reason.

 **The game begins, with the objective "Collect all 8 presents" appearing. The character is shown in a snowy area (possibly Santa's Workshop) at night.**

So the character was in _Santa's_ workshop…not a good sign.

 _ **Markiplier: …I pretty much expected something like that. Collect all eight presents, so I'm gonna give them the benefit of the doubt and say it's just a**_ **little** _ **bit late.**_

"YOU FAILED AT LIFE, MARK!" Weiss shouts as she points at the computer, balanced precariously on a chair.

Yup, definitely an Ice Queen.

 **Mark moves his character around a number of large buildings shaped like large wrapped Christmas presents. Music begins to play.**

 _ **Markiplier: Ooh~! Nice music…it's not really Christmas-y just yet. But I mean it's nice.**_

"Definetely more cheerful than Weiss's," Blake commented.

"HEY!"

"That's for saying Mark fails at life."

The glare from the Ice Queen was ignored.

 **Mark moves towards a building and notices blood coming out of a machine.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, I love the blood flowing out of the machines! That really adds a holiday festive touch to it.**_

Had the girls not been able to detect sarcasm, they would've called Mark insane at that moment.

 **As Mark looks around, the music begins to get "Christmas-y".**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh there we go! That's Christmas-y! **_

Ruby absentmindedly moves her head to the music…as does the rest of the team.

 _ **Markiplier: I wonder if Slendy's gonna have a Santa hat when he pops out. That is assuming it's still Slendy that's after me, and not Demon Santa. **_

Huh…they didn't think of that. Perhaps it _wouldn't_ be Santa, but _Demon_ Santa. Or perhaps Slender Man with a Santa hat….

While the latter was least likely, it would be funny to see Slendy in a Santa hat.

 _ **Markiplier: That's how he gets around the world in no time! He teleports!**_

"That's not how it works!" Ruby exclaims. "He has a sleigh…and reindeer!"

"It would still be convenient," Yang commented, rubbing her chin.

Ruby didn't like where Yang's train of thought was going.

"Yang…Santa's not Slender Man!"

Yang shrugged. "He could be _Slendy_ Clause."

Ruby covered her ears and closed her eyes. "LA LA LA! Not listening!"

Weiss rubbed her eyes. "Ruby, you do know that Santa's not re-?"

Yang quickly covered the Ice Queen's mouth. Luckily, Ruby was still covering her ears.

"Don't ruin my sister's childhood," Yang growls.

Blake tapped Yang on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure this video will do that for her if what we think will happens, happens."

Yang sighed as she got Ruby to calm down so they could continue the video.

 **Mark continues to look around and notices the tree line in the distance.**

 _ **Markiplier: Wait, is that a wall over-**_

 **Mark goes into a building and finds a Christmas present.**

 _ **Markiplier: -whoa! Hello!**_

"Way to go, Mark!" Yang cheers. "One down, seven to go!"

 **Mark quickly picks up the present.**

 _ **Markiplier: Boop!**_

The girls were suddenly thankful Nora wasn't here

* * *

Nora suddenly sat up from her bed, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Noticing this, Ren asked, "Is something wrong?"

Nora's eye twitched. "Someone used my catchphrase."

Ren paled. "Now Nora, don't-."

Nora grabbed her hammer weapon and broke through the window, shouting, "Time to break some legs!"

Ren facepalmed. It was going to be one of _those_ days, again.

* * *

"Did you girls hear something?" Yang asked.

The other three shook their heads and went back to the video.

 **The game says, "Present 1/8 Collected". The familiar beating drum sound of Slender Man begins to sound due to the first present being collected.**

 _ **Markiplier: …Ha! Ha! I'm sorry, Santa! I'm SORRY!**_

"It could be Slendy, not Santa!" Ruby hoped.

 **Mark runs around looking for more presents as the beating drums continue.**

 _ **Markiplier: Maybe, maybe we can like guess that this is us infiltrating Santa's workshop…and he's none too happy about that fact, and he wants to get us so that we don't spoil next Christmas, because he's not ready and he's only made a few.**_

"That makes no sense," Weiss argued. "How can you spoil Christmas if Santa's not even done yet?"

"Well, you know what they say," Blake says. "The early bird gets the worm."

"Or in this case," Yang continues. "The early kid gets the present."

 **Mark goes through another building as he nods to himself, as though he's figured out the point of this map.**

 _ **Markiplier: Yeah, that's it! I don't know. I think, I think I'm going out of the realm of the map here.**_

 **Mark bites his lip as he gazes at a tree, the tree line in the distance, and goes into another building…and finds a present.**

 _ **Markiplier: Ah, another present! Yay! **_

_That's two_ , RWBY says mentally.

 **He picks up the present and the game says, "Present 2/8 Collected".**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, it's such a fun, happy, magical time!**_

"More happy than Weiss's music," Blake comments.

"HEY!"

"That's for the second time you said Mark fails at life."

Weiss humphs and looks back to the video.

 **Mark leaves the building and notices another building in the distance.**

 _ **Markiplier: What's over there?**_

 **Mark then notices a metal tunnel construct.**

 _ **Markiplier: What is this? What is this thing?**_

"Kinda looks like a tunnel," Ruby suggests. "Like from the original Slender game."

 **Mark continues to wander…and it becomes apparent that he has no idea where he's going.**

 _ **Markiplier: Where did I go? Did I just loop in a circle?**_

"Yes, you did," RWBY said automatically.

No faith in Mark, these days.

 **He looks at the metal tunnel construct again.**

 _ **Markiplier: Heh, heh. What's with-? I don't think, I don't think Santa had anything like that in his workshop…whatever this is!**_

"Obviously," RWBY said in unison.

 **Mark looks around the metal tunnel construct…yet he doesn't notice a figure watching him in the distance.**

"Wait, pause it!" Yang exclaims.

Ruby does, and Yang goes back a few seconds and pauses again. There, they find a figure in the distance…and it looked nothing like Slender Man.

Ruby gulps. "It could still be Slender Man."

WBY just looks at her.

"I-It could! You can't see the figure clearly."

Poor Ruby. Hopefully this won't ruin her view on Christmas.

 **The static plays.**

 _ **Markiplier: It's a giantASS TUNNEL-I heard the static-y! **_

"Run, Mark!" Ruby exclaims

 **Mark runs away from the static in a random direction.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, no you don't! Uh, uh! No, you don't! Uh, uh! Not today, Slendy- uh oh.**_

 **Mark approaches an obstruction.**

 _ **Markiplier: Can't go through that.**_

 **Mark enters a building and searches around.**

 _ **Markiplier: Alright, what have we got in this present? Anything? I don't see a present. At least the presents are more…easier-**_

 **Mark sees a present in a building.**

 _ **Markiplier: Aha! **_

_Three down_ , RWBY mentally says.

 **He picks it up, the game saying, "Present 3/8 Collected".**

 _ **Markiplier: At least these are easier to spot than, like, anything I've seen before. **_

It was true. Presents are more bright than measly pages.

Then again…a flashlight was still needed.

 **Mark leaves the building and travels around a rock towards another building.**

 _ **Markiplier: Cause at least these kinda stand out.**_

 **Mark looks through a building and sees a snowman.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, a snowman!**_

 **The flashlight flickers, causing Mark to grow suspicious as he approaches it.**

 _ **Markiplier: …Slendy's not a snowman, is he?!**_

WBY knew it wasn't, but couldn't help but hold their breaths along with Ruby as Mark approached the snowman.

 **He walks around the snowman to look it in its face. He's relieved when it's not Slendy.**

 _ **Markiplier: Ok, good. Slendy's not a snowman.**_

The girl's breathe a sigh of relief.

 **He leaves the snowman to look around at his surroundings.**

 _ **Markiplier: I don't know what to expect…ah, I mean I actually do know what to expect. It's either Slendy with a Santa hat, or it's Santa. **_

"Please be Slendy," Ruby hopes, fingers crossed. "Please be Slendy. Please be Slendy."

WBY could only sigh sadly. Who were they kidding? It was obvious _who_ was chasing the character.

 **Mark travels through another building to look for presents.**

 _ **Markiplier: Santa Slendy? Slendanta-**_

 **The screen flashes with static, startling Markiplier into running in a random direction.**

 _ **Markiplier: AH! AH!**_

"MARK, RUN!" Ruby shouts.

"Get out of there!" Yang agrees.

 **Mark runs through a random building with a scared look on his face. As he slightly looks back, Santa is seen briefly.**

 _ **Santa Claus: Ho ho ho ho ho!**_

Ruby began to tremble.

She would know that jolly laugh anywhere.

 _ **Markiplier: Ho ho holy hell! Go away-**_

 **Mark turns around…and sees that it's Santa Clause himself is after him!**

Ruby's lips quiver. "S-Santa?"

 _ **Markiplier: AHH! IT'S SANTA! IT IS SANTA! IT'S SANTA HAHAHAHA! **_

S-Santa, wait!" Ruby begged. "Mark didn't mean to take the presents! He was just kidding around. You know, for laughs! Please don't be scary."

The other girls could only pat the little reaper on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Rubes," Yang said. "Santa's not being jolly this time."

 **As Mark runs away from Santa, he finds another present. He picks it up, the game saying, "Present 4/8 Collected".**

"Stop taking presents, Mark!" Ruby scolds. "That's why he's after you in the first place!"

Weiss rubs her eyes. "Ruby, it's a little late for that. Mark should've known better. This is why he fails at life."

Blake's eye twitched. Now she needed to mess with Weiss again.

 _ **Markiplier: Hahahahaha! I'm sorry, Santa! I'm not trying to ruin Christmas! Holy crap, go away!**_

 **The screen flashes static again, causing Mark to scream and run away again.**

 _ **Markiplier: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! Go away, Santa! I don't want any! I've been a good boy!**_

"How can we be sure?"

RBY looked at Weiss, who continued.

"We don't know what he does in his personal life. How do we know he's actually a good person?"

The other three just looked at Weiss as though she'd lost it.

"Weiss," Ruby began. "Mark does charity livestreams all the time. He doesn't make any money off of it. Not only that, but he meets with fans at all those…um-."

"Nerd gatherings?" Yang supplied.

"Yeah, ner-YANG!" Ruby glared.

Yang chuckled. "I'm kidding…maybe."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "My _point_ is that Mark's a good person. I can tell from all the Vlog videos he's done. You can see for yourself when we find the time."

Weisspurses her lips…but nods.

"Alright…I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

Back to the video.

 **Mark continues to run through buildings in an attempt to escape Santa Clause, not paying attention to where he's going.**

 _ **Markiplier: I've been a good boy!**_

RBY looks to Weiss, who raises her hands.

"I didn't say anything."

 **As Mark runs into a building, he turns around…and see's Santa right behind him!**

 _ **Santa Clause: Ho ho ho ho ho!**_

 _ **Markiplier**_ (and RWBY) _ **: AAAAHHH! **_

_**Markiplier: SANTA HA! He doesn't look scary at all, but he's terrifying!**_

Team RWBY couldn't agree more. They could practically feel their childhoods being torn apart.

 **Mark escapes the building and runs. He constantly looks back for Santa.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh god! Uh, uh, uhuugh! Uh uugh! Oh it's so much worse than Santa Slendy! That's so much worse! That's a million times worse!**_

Again, they agreed with the DustTuber.

 **Mark runs out of another building. He glances behind him…and Santa is** _ **still**_ **on his tail!**

 _ **Markiplier: Agh! It's so bad! Argh, I don't what it is about it, but it's so scary! *gasp* He's just so wrong! He's just so wrong-**_

Another agreement.

 **Mark runs out of another building and realizes he's back at the metal tunnel construct.**

 _ **Markiplier: How did I get back here? Aw crap!**_

 **He looks around frantically as he wanders around.**

 _ **Markiplier: I went in a circle. I've only got four presents. I'm so sorry! **_

**Mark continues to wander aimlessly around the map as he begins to beg.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh god, no! Don't kill me, Santa! Don't shove coal up my ass!**_

Team RWBY winced at the image of coal up the ass and unconsciously covered their asses…their sweet, succulent, incredible-

"NARRATOR!" RWBY shouts with blushes of rage and/or embarrassment, throwing their boots/shoes/heels at me-oh shit.

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _(We at TheMAO17 studios are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait a moment.)_

…

…

…

…

…

 _(Reboot complete. Continuing from last save.)_

Team RWBY winced at the image and unconsciously covered their behinds for protection.

 **As Mark begs, he finds another present, this one small, in another building.**

 _ **Markiplier: Aha! Oh, it's a small one!**_

 _That's five_ , thought RWBY.

 **He fumbles with the control as he attempts to grab the present and run before Santa catches up with him.**

 _ **Markiplier: Got it! Ga ga ga ga ga-**_

"Stop fumbling and pick up the present, you dunce!" Weiss shouted.

 **He finally picks up the present the game saying, "Present 5/8 Collected"…but then the screen flashes static.**

 _ **Markiplier: AGH!**_

"Run, Mark!" Ruby shouts.

Weiss adds in, "Just don't run-."

 **Mark runs away in a random direction…as always.**

"-in a random direction." Weiss facepalms.

"To be fair," Blake defended. "The buildings sort of look the same."

"That's _no_ excuse for not keeping track of where you are."

 _ **Markiplier: Go away! Go away! Go away! Oh, I'm going in a circle again.**_

 **This turns out to be true, as he had passed through this building before.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, I've been this way. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no-**_

 **He turns around…and finds Santa Clause is very close by.**

"Oh no!" (Ruby)

"Oh no!" (Weiss)

"Oh no!" (Blake)

"Oh no!" (Yang)

 _ **Markiplier: Oh NOOOO!**_

The Kool-Aid Man comes crashing through the door. "OH YEEAAAHH!"

Team RWBY (and somehow Markiplier) stares blankly at the Kool-Aid Man.

Realizing the awkward atmosphere he created, the Kool-Aid Man slowly steps back out from where he came and disappears.

Deciding to ignore what just happened, Team RWBY returns to the video.

 **He runs away.**

 _ **Markiplier: What were those? Elf beds?!**_

"Probably," Team RWBy said in unison.

Elves had to sleep somewhere, right?

 **He passes through a building and tries to sprint…but finds that he can't.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, I can't sprint anymore! I'm out of sprint! I'm out of sprint! Oh no! He's gonna get me!**_

"Mark, you need to calm down," Weiss lectured. "Panicking will only make this game harder to beat.

 **The screen flashes static, causing him to panic and run away again.**

 _ **Markiplier: AAAAAHHHHHAAAAAA! **_

"I don't think he's listening, Weiss," Ruby said.

Weiss sighs. "Well, it's not like I expected him to anyway."

 **He sees a present straight ahead as he runs.**

 _ **Markiplier: PRESSSEEEEEEENT!**_

 _That's six_ , RWBY said mentally.

 **He picks up the present, the game saying, "Present 6/8 Collected". He attempts to run away.**

 _ **Markiplier: Eeeeeeggh! Getawaygetawaygetawaygetaway! **_

**He turns out of a building, but he suddenly turns in another.**

 _ **Markiplier: AAAAGGGH! I saw one! Oh, I saw one! I thought I saw one. Maybe I didn't saw one-**_

"This is why you need to pay attention to your surroundings," Weiss chided.

"Weiss," Yang sighs. "He's being chased by Santa. I don't think he has the time to look around carefully."

"Huntsman and Huntresses take the time to survey their surroundings, even when in combat."

"Mark's not a Huntsman."

…

…

…

Now the girl's couldn't get the image of Mark as a Huntsman out of their teenage hormonal minds.

 **He turns around…and Santa is very much close to him.**

 _ **Santa Clause: Ho ho ho ho ho!**_

 _ **Markiplier: AAAAGHHHHAA!**_

Ruby hides within her cloak. "S-Stop being scary, S-Santa!"

The other three sighed sadly. This game wasn't doing any good for the little reaper's innocent mind.

 **Mark runs in the opposite direction as the screen flashes static. This time, however, the flashlight goes out.**

 _ **Markiplier: AGH! I lost my flashlight! **_

Wonderful. Let's ruin Ruby's mind more by making it dark.

How terrific.

 **Mark begins to panic as he runs aimlessly.**

 _ **Markiplier: eh de de de no no no no no no le le le le le le le! La la LAAAA!**_

"Shouting gibberish isn't going to help, Mark," Weiss remarks.

Yang waves her off. "Shouting gibberish is his thing."

This was true.

 **The music suddenly blares, indicating that Mark's been caught by Santa…uh oh.**

 _ **Markiplier: AAGGHH!**_

 _ **Santa Clause: Merry Christmas! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!**_

 **The screen flashes static and the shadowy silhouette of Santa, before the game cuts to the lose screen.**

Now all of Team RWBY was hidden within Ruby's cloak.

…

…

…

"You know," Blake finally says. "We're training to fight monsters, yet we get easily frightened by something like this."

"Slender Man's a scary dude," Yang said, coming out of the cloak. "And now, Santa just got terrifying."

Weiss comes out as well with arms crossed. "I wasn't scared."

"Then why'd you hide in the cloak with the rest of us?"

"…Shut up."

Ruby said nothing as she was shaking.

"Rubes?"

Still shaking.

"Ruby?" Weiss tried.

"…Santa's not supposed to be scary."

Yang pat Ruby's head. "We know, Rubes. We know."

 _ **Markiplier: I didn't see anything. He took my flashlight away!**_

 **The game indicates, "You Collected 6/8 Presents. Continue? (Y/N).**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh god! **_

**Mark takes a few seconds to compose himself.**

 _ **Markiplier: That…that was horrifying! **_

Ruby nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more."

 **He gestures wildly with his hands while chuckling.**

 _ **Markiplier: That was worse than any Slendy game I've ever played in my life! That was so damn horrible! That was horrible! **_

**He somewhat covers his head with his hands as he continues to chuckle.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh god! I don't know why. It didn't even look like Slendy. It was just-it looked just like jolly Santa, but oh god! It was so wrong! **_

"Right again," Ruby agreed, as did the rest of RWBY.

And why wouldn't they? Santa's not supposed to chase you and be scary. He's supposed to bring Christmas cheer to all the good little boys and girls.

 _ **Markiplier: It was so wrong and so disturbing! All my childhood memories get torn up and let's go again.**_

"WHAT?!" RWBY shouts in surprise.

 **Mark chooses "Yes" and begins again. The game starts again with the music and the character with the flashlight appearing somewhere on the map.**

"M-Mark," Ruby mumbles. " _Why?!_ "

 _ **Markiplier: Heh, heh. Because I'm a fool to myself! **_

…

…

…

"Ok, that makes sense," Ruby said, accepting the answer, as did the rest of RWBY.

Looks like Mark's not the only one who thinks he's a fool.

 **The objective appears: Collect all 8 presents.**

 _ **Markiplier: Okay! I know that there be presents.**_

"That's not how you say it!" Weiss scolds."

"Grammer Nazi strikes again."

"Silence, you brute!"

 **Mark wanders around near the metal tunnel construct. He then goes into a building.**

 _ **Markiplier: This…o-over yonder this way. Maybe I shouldn't sprint so much.**_

"Good call," Blake said. "If he doesn't sprint as much now, he can the speed necessary to run away from Santa."

Ruby winced. It still didn't feel right to run from Santa.

 **Mark mumbles something incoherent as he looks for presents.**

 _ **Markiplier: I thought I saw something-nope! Ok, no. No.**_

 **Mark leaves the corner and goes through a series of buildings, passing the snowman and some machines on the way, in the vain hope of finding Christmas presents.**

 _ **Markiplier: Aw man! I tell ya. I don't know**_ **why** _ **that was so bad. But man…oh man~! Oh, that was the best! No, that was the worst, but that was the best! I love that! Holy crap!**_

"Which is it?" Ruby asks. "Was it the best, or the worst?"

Blake cut in. "I think he means it was a good scare."

They thought about it and nodded.

It made sense.

 **As Mark sees the distant tree line, he moves his head to the music and begins to sing along with it.**

 _ **Markiplier: Da da da da da, da! **_

While they weren't singing, Team RWBY _was_ moving their heads to the beat.

 _ **Markiplier: Da da da…I'm-I mean, I just turned around and saw his jolly nose-**_

 **Mark finds a small Christmas present. He picks it up as the game indicates, "Present 1/8 Collected". The familiar beating drum noise commences, indicating Santa is on the hunt.**

"And so it begins…again," Blake said ominously…not really. They knew what was coming.

 _ **Markiplier: -he looked all happy, and nothing bad could possibly happen to me! But Santa did not…have**_ **any** _ **time for my BS. Stealing his presents.**_

Yang smirked. "Santa ain't taking no BS from _anybody_."

"Word!" RWBY said, making peace signs.

…

…

…

"Let's not speak of this, again," Weiss suggests.

"Agreed," RBY said in unison.

 **Mark sees he's back in the spot where the snowman is.**

 _ **Markiplier: How do I keep looping back? Are there multiple snowmen? There got to be.**_

"I don't think so," Ruby said, squinting her eyes. "Is this even the same spot?"

The girls paused the video to scan the area….

"Everything looks the same!" Yang exclaimed. "It's no wonder Mark gets lost easily."

"That dunce keeps running in random directions," Weiss said. "If he could concentrate-."

"That's asking a lot when being chased by _Santa_ ," Blake defended.

"…" Weiss humphs. "Whatever."

 **Mark sees a present in the distance and rushes towards it.**

 _ **Markiplier: Aha! Okay, so…that's two. Two real quick.**_

 **He picks up the present and the game indicates, "Present 2/8 Collected".**

"Two right off the bat," Yang said. "That's a good sign, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup. You can do it, Mark! I believe in you!"

 **He looks around.**

 _ **Markiplier: Okay…so far, so good. Santy is-Santy! **_

**Mark chuckles at what he said as he walks around.**

 _ **Markiplier: Santy's not around! Slendanta….Slendy Claus…I think it's just Santa. I don't think it has anything to do with Slendy. That's just pure, plain, simple Santa. **_

Ruby frowns. She probably won't get used to the idea of Santa chasing you.

 **Mark travels through another building.**

 _ **Markiplier: I wonder if I am an elf…and I am revolting against Santa…and trying to steal presents to start my own Christmas?**_

"That makes no se-." Weiss pauses. "…okay, it make a _little_ sense."

"More sense than wearing a dress," Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt!"

"Preach it, sista!" Ruby exclaims, high-fiving Weiss.

Blake smirks. Now they were even again.

 **The flashlight flickers as though there was static.**

 _ **Markiplier: I saw static but no Santa.**_

 **Static begins to appear as Mark wanders.**

 _ **Markiplier: What was that? **_

**The static increases.**

"I think you should get out of there, Mark," Ruby suggested.

 _ **Markiplier: Oh! Oh oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho….**_

 **Mark leaves a building and is back at the metal tunnel construct. He looks around and finds the same snowman.**

 _ **Markiplier: Where am I going? I thought-how do I keep looping in circles like this? I swear I've been that way.**_

Weiss scoffs. "Should've paid attention to your surroundings, then."

 **Mark wanders and looks to his left…and finds Santa in the distance!**

The girls tense.

Unlike the first time, Santa is seen after the second present.

Not good.

 _ **Markiplier: But I-oh, hi! I see you, I see you over there Santa! I see you!**_

 **Mark runs in the opposite direction towards a building in order to get away from Santa. He begins to stutter as he passes by machines dripping blood.**

 _ **Markiplier: Y-You c-can't…Y-You c-can't h-hide f-from me! I'm gonna get ya next time! Or maybe not. Or maybe you're gonna get me and kill me and murder me and….**_

"He's gonna panic again," Ruby deadpanned.

The other girls could only nod in agreement.

 **Mark is out in the open.**

 _ **Markiplier: I don't know. I don't know. I have a feeling I'm not gonna beat this game because I feel like I've been walking in**_ **circles** _ **!**_

"Which is why-."

"Weiss," Blake interrupts. "Stop saying he should pay attention to his surroundings."

"Well, he should!"

"He plays how he wants to play."

 **He enters a building and finds a Christmas present.**

 _ **Markiplier: Hey, wait a minute! This was in the same spot as before!**_

"Was it?" Ruby rubs her chin. "Everything looks the same."

"I can't really tell," Weiss admits. "Still, that's three presents down."

 **Mark picks it up and the game indicates, "Present 3/8 Collected". He leaves the building.**

 _ **Markiplier: Maybe they're all in the same spot. Maybe there's-**_

 **Mark looks to his left and finds Santa standing in the doorway of a building.**

…

…

…

"Well… _that's_ certainly not creepy," Yang remarks.

The sarcasm is strong in this one.

 _ **Markiplier: -hope for me yet-I see you over there! I see you over there. **_

**Mark runs through another building.**

 _ **Markiplier: Gotta focus on ya to get on a temporal lock…with my eyeballs! **_

"This is Slender," Weiss said. "Not Star Trek."

"You watch Star Trek?" Ruby asked.

"Just because I come from a rich family doesn't mean I can't be a sci-fi fan."

Ruby shrugged. "I'm more of a Star Wars fan myself."

Everything seemed to freeze.

Ruby felt a chill go up her spine as she slowly turned to her partner, finding the heiress staring blankly at her.

"Really…."

"U-Um, Weiss?"

Her blank look was now a glare.

"Weiss?"

Now it was a death glare.

"W-Weiss?"

Now her eyes screamed murder.

"WEISS!"

The ice queen suddenly snapped out of her murderous thoughts.

"H-Huh? What happened?"

Yang answered. "You suddenly went still when Ruby said she was a Star Wars fan."

Weiss suddenly went still again.

"Nope," Yang said. "Not again."

The blonde brawler snapped her fingers in front of the heiress, who once again was brought out of her reverie.

"What happened?"

"Oh, um…." Yang paused to think of an excuse. "You space out is all. Nothing to worry about."

"Really? Because I seem to recall-."

"Nope, nothing happened. Let's get back to the video!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but otherwise complied.

 **He goes into a building with elf beds.**

 _ **Markiplier: These are elf beds. **_

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Weiss sarcastically remarked. "I'll be sure to reward you with-."

"A kiss?" Yang teased.

"A kis-YANG!" Weiss glared.

"Oh you know you want to." Yang grinned. "I know I do."

Weiss glare some more, but then turned her head to hide her blush.

 _ **Markiplier: Is there a present in these elf beds? It's hard to see. This light is not very intense. **_

The girls would've preferred a brighter light as well when they played Slender…then again, the game would've been less scary…somewhat less, anyway.

 **The music begins to slow down as he wanders.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, don't slow down on me, music!**_

 **Mark goes into another building and finds a Christmas present on an elf bed.**

 _That's four_ , thought Team RWBY.

 _ **Markiplier: Okay, do not…slow down on me just yet.**_

 **He picks it up and the game indicates, "Present 4/8 Collected". He leaves the building.**

 _ **Markiplier: Seriously, I need…I need to stay sane, please? **_

"I think he lost his sanity long ago," Weiss deadpanned.

This time, the rest of RWBY agreed with the ice queen.

 **The music speeds back up as it starts over.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh, speed up. Yes! Thank you!**_

 **Mark begins to look around for Santa as static appears.**

"Where's that fat bastard?" Yang asked as she continued to watch.

Ruby gasped and pointed at Yang. "SWEAR! Also, you're _so_ going on Santa's naughty list!"

Blake and Weiss watch in amusement as Ruby and Yang argue about swearing and Santa. After a full _ten_ minutes, Blake and Weiss separated the two and ended the argument before it could go on for ten _years_.

 _ **Markiplier: Where is he? Where is he-**_

 **Santa is shown in the distance.**

"Eep!" (Ruby)

"Ask and you shall receive." (Weiss)

"…" (Blake)

"It's 'no time for your BS' Santa!" (Yang)

 _ **Markiplier: Oh he's right there! **_

**Mark rushes into a building and finds a present.**

 _ **Markiplier: Give me that five!**_

 _Another quick find_ , thought RWBY. _That's five._

 **Mark picks up the present and the game indicates, "Present 5/8 Collected". He leaves to look for more presents.**

 _ **Markiplier: Give me. Give me. Give me. Give me! Give me! Give me! Give me! Give me! Come on! Give me! He's gonna get me! **_

"That's guaranteed," RWBY said in unison.

Me thinks they've lost faith in Mark beating this game.

 **Mark winds up back where the snowman is.**

 _ **Markiplier: Heh, heh. Ah, I'm back at the-**_

 **Mark looks to his left and sees Santa again.**

 _ **Markiplier: Ahhh, there he is. **_

"I still wish it wasn't Santa chasing you," Ruby sighed.

"I think they were just trying to be funny, Rubes," Yang consoled.

 **Mark runs to his right while looking back at Santa.**

 _ **Markiplier: You stay over there! I got you locked! **_

Weiss scowled. "For the last time, this is _not_ Star Trek!"

 _ **Markiplier: Locked in-**_

"What did I just sa-?!"

 _ **Markiplier: -bitch!**_

The temperature suddenly drops. RBY shivers as Weiss glares holes into the computer

" _What_?" Weiss growled.

"N-Now Weiss," Ruby stuttered. "You know he wasn't talking about you-."

 _ **Markiplier: Yeah, that's right! I called you a bitch! **_

" _Mark, you're not helping!"_ Ruby hissed.

Weiss continues to glare at Mark, her eyes screaming murder.

 _ **Markiplier: Whatcha gonna do about it-**_

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Weiss snarls. "I will shove Myrtenaster straight up your-!"

Weiss then went into great detail on what exactly she would do to Mark, things ranging from nut-kicking to castration…but then she started to get a little…weird.

"Then I'll take your worn body and lock you in my room where no one will find you. We'll have so much fun together, with you submitting to my every whim."

…Weiss _may_ or may not be a dominatrix.

"You'll feed me, massage me, call me master, kiss my feet as I crush you with them… _make love to me_ -!"

 _ **Markiplier: -**_ **Santa** _ **?!**_

…

…

…

"O-Oh," Weiss stuttered, disappointed. "Y-You meant S-Santa."

Weiss turned to see RBY staring wide-eyed at her. She glared and drew Myrtenaster.

"None of you heard that."

They quickly nodded and went back to the video….

Though now Blake had a few fantasies in her head, except replace Weiss with herself.

 **Mark awaits in anticipation** (as does RWBY) **as he wanders around for Santa to do something.**

 _ **Markiplier: You gonna murder my eyeballs ou-okay! **_

**He looks back and sees Santa behind some metal pipes. He turns in the opposite direction.**

 _ **Markiplier: I see you there. You're keeping a respectable distance for having five. Probably because there is some**_ **time** _ **thing. **_

Team RWBY shrugged in response.

They only played the original game once, and then never again. They weren't sure of how the Slender Man worked.

 **Mark wanders aimlessly around an opening, looking everywhere and finding that everything looks the same. He also sees a snowman and the same metal tunnel construct from before.**

 _ **Markiplier: Egh…egh…egh, where am I going?! I keep walking in freaking-**_

 **Mark looks behind him and sees Santa, who is closer than before. The static begins.**

 _ **Markiplier: -CIRCLES! **_

"RUN, MARK!" RWBY shouts in unison.

 **Mark runs away…as usual.**

 _ **Markiplier: He's there. He's there. Oh, he's there! Oh, he's right on my ass! Oh, he's there! Oh, he's there! Oh-h, he's right there! **_

"Yes, we know," Weiss said with an eyeroll. "Stop repeating yourself."

He's scared, Weiss," Ruby defended. "Be nice."

 **Mark continually weaves through buildings.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh god! It's so bad! I don't know-I've been going in circles. I didn't plan a route, and I kinda just randomly went a single direction and Oh god! **_

"Hah!" Weiss said in triumph. "I _knew_ a route could be planned if one takes the time!"

RBY stares blankly as Weiss…does a victory dance?

…

…

…

Ignore that. Back to the video.

 **Mark begins to panic as he runs away.**

 _ **Markiplier: I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! Go away, Santy! I'm dead! I'm dead! Go away, Santy! Santy! Santy! Go away, Santy! **_

"What did I say about repeating yourself?!" Weiss shouted.

"Mark just needs a hug," Ruby said…then got an idea. "Wait, that's it!"

Ruby stood up from the chair and hugged…the computer.

…

…

…

"Rubes," Yang began. "You know you're hugging the computer, right?"

"Shut up. Don't ruin the moment."

 **Mark continues to panic.**

 _ **Markiplier: I'm dead! I'm…I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! **_

Ruby covered Weiss's mouth before she could go on a rant.

 **Mark looks around in a panic.**

 _ **Markiplier: WHERE AM IIIIIII?! I'm so-**_

 **The screen flashes static.**

 _ **Markiplier: DEEEEEEAAAAAAAAD! I can't sprint-**_

 **Mark looks behind him…and sees Santa right on his tail!**

 _ **Santa Clause: Ho ho ho ho ho!**_

Never before in Team RWBY's mind did they think that jolly laugh could bring such terror.

 _ **Markiplier: AAAAHHH! Oh, IT'S SANTA!**_

 **Static begins to fill the screen.**

 _ **Markiplier: Oh god! Okay, you stay. You stay! You stay!**_

 **Mark says something incomprehensible as he finds himself in a corner.**

 _ **Markiplier: Where am I?! I'm stuck! OH GOD! **_

"Calm down!" Yang exclaimed. "Just back up and run left!"

"I think the end's coming," Blake said.

"What makes you say that?"

"The video's almost over."

They look…and sure enough, there's less than two minutes left.

"Oh."

 **Mark hides behind a corner and peeks out the side at Santa.**

 _ **Markiplier: Okay. Ha. Okay. Seriously, he looks just like jolly old Saint Nick!**_

Ruby sighed sadly. "I know, Mark. I know."

WBY patted their team leader's shoulder in comfort.

 **Mark proceeds to move towards Santa to get a better look at him.**

 _What's he doing?!_ Team RWBY thought frantically.

 _ **Santa Clause: Ho ho ho ho ho!**_

 _ **Markiplier: Look at him! **_

**As Mark is close enough to Santa, it is shown that it really is jolly old Santa…well, not jolly in this case.**

"Okay, we get it Mark," Ruby said. "It's Santa. Stop moving towards him!"

 _ **Markiplier: AAAAAGGGHHHH!**_

 **Mark takes one more step, and he gets caught by Santa. The piano song plays and the screen flashes static repeatedly.**

 _ **Santa Clause: Merry Christmas! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!**_

"Mark, why?!" Ruby whined, though in all honesty, she was glad it was over.

The same could be said for her teammates…and possibly Mark himself.

 _ **Markiplier: Oh god.**_

 **The screen blacks out, with the game indicating, "You Collected 5/8 Presents. Continue? (Y/N)**

"He didn't even get the same amount as the first time," Weiss scoffs. "Mark fails again."

Blake twitched.

 _ **Markiplier: Eh heh heh. That's so wrong! **_

**Mark covers his face with his hands. Links to other videos appear.**

 _ **Markiplier: It's so wrong! It's so wrong, I can't do it. I can't do it anymore!**_

The team breathe a sigh of relief at that. They weren't sure if they could handle another round of this Christmas nightmare.

 **Mark chuckles nervously.**

 _ **Markiplier: It's so wrong! That was the greatest thing ever. Oh man. In my opinion, that was better than Slender: Carvin…Slender…Slen…Carnival! Oh that was good. So…eh heh. I'm gonna cut it here. This is silliness. So thank you all so much for watching! Click the annotations for more videos that I've done. Link is in the description below-**_

 **The camera gets fuzzy as the outro music begins to play.**

"Um, Mark?" Ruby asks. "The camera?"

 _ **Markiplier: And as always…hey, hey camera!**_

 **Mark waves his hand over the camera to get it to focus.**

 _ **Markiplier: You gonna focus it on me? **_

**The camera focuses correctly.**

"Much better!" Ruby approved.

 _ **Markiplier: And as always, I will see**_ **you~** _ ***points at viewers* in the next video. Bye-bye~!**_

"Bye-bye!" RWBY says in return.

 **The video ends with the outro music in full effect and a link to another video, as well as a fan drawing of Markiplier, with a beer in hand, drawing a funny face on Slender Man's head, who is holding up pages.**

Ruby giggled. "Oh, Mark. He's gonna get it when Slendy snaps out of it."

"I'm surprised there's fan art," Weiss admits.

"Of course there's fan art," Yang said. "People love Mark!"

"True," Blake put in. "Still, it's a good drawing."

The girls stood around the computer contemplating the video…three of whom looked to their leader to make sure she was alright.

Ruby…was fine. Turns out this video didn't scar her for life….

Hopefully.

All of a sudden, the intercom blared to life and Glynda Goodwitch's voice echoed.

" _Attention students. The snowstorm is subsided. Those of you leaving must report to the Bullhead, immediately. That is all."_

The intercom clicked off.

…

…

…

"W-Well," Weiss said. "I suppose me and Blake will see you all after break."

Blake nodded solemnly and picked up her book to read.

"Actually," Ruby said. "We've got a surprise for you two."

Weiss and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"…You two are coming with us!" Ruby exclaimed.

…

…

…

"Huh?" was all Weiss and Blake could say.

"Well," Yang began. "We noticed you two didn't have any of your items packed, and we figured we couldn't have you two stay at Beacon alone, so…we decided that you two are coming with us!"

Weiss and Blake could only stare in open-mouthed shock.

"B-But," Blake began. "What about-?"

"Our dad's cool with it," Ruby said before she could finish. "Plus, our Uncle Qrow's gonna be there! It'll be fun!"

Weiss and Blake didn't look sure about this.

Blake had planned to simply read over the holidays in the library and her…empty dorm room…which would be devoid of her friends, friends she might consider…family….

Instead, she would be with her friends as they celebrated the holidays…and the New Year when it came.

Much more enticing than reading alone at Beacon.

As for Weiss…seeing as she had nothing packed by the time the airships would leave, she had been content to stay at Beacon as well, just to avoid her father. Not even the chance to see her sister (assuming she wasn't busy) had quelled her hesitation.

And now…she was given the chance to spend the holidays with her team…her _friends_.

…

…

…

Blake spoke up first.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

Ruby and Yang grinned, then turned to the Ice Queen.

When she didn't respond after a few seconds, Ruby pulled out her secret weapon: the puppy-dog eyes.

…

…

…

"L-Let me check something, first."

Weiss turned away from the dreaded puppy-eyes to look at her scroll. She was surprised to see that Winter had sent her a message.

 _Dear Weiss,_

 _I'm afraid I won't be home for the holidays. I'm swamped in work and missions for the General. I'll be sure to message you at Christmas._

 _Merry Christmas, Weiss._

 _Winter._

…

…

…

Well, that sealed the deal.

She curtsied. "I'd be honored to spend the holidays with the rest of you."

The others giggled/smirked at Weiss's politeness.

And so, the remaining students at Beacon Academy boarded the final airship and returned home.

This Christmas, one team would be spending the holidays together as friends….

And as a family.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends this belated Christmas special.**

 **To be honest, this was sort of rushed, but I think it turned out alright in the end.**

 **Also, some news…I now have a lock on the chapter that will start the Five Nights at Freddy reaction! I know most (if not all of you) have been awaiting this particular series. It shall begin at…chapter 15!**

…

…

…

 **I'm not changing my mind.**

 **Now, I reveal to you the (tentative) lineup of chapters that shall lead up to Five Nights at Freddy's:**

 **Chapter 8: Daniel Kyre chapter**

 **Chapter 9: Google IRL (with Penny reacting as well)**

 **Chapter 10: Escaping the Prison**

 **Chapter 11: Infiltrating the Airship**

 **Chapter 12: Breaking the Bank**

 **Chapter 13: Fleeing the Complex**

 **Chapter 14: Skit on Henry Stickman existing in Remnant**

 **These are the chapters that will lead up to Five Night's at Freddy's. I figured I'd get the Henry Stickman game's out of the way…also, they're my favorite videos and I** _ **really**_ **want to write RWBY's reaction to all those choices. Plus, let's laugh at Henry before screaming at scary animatronics jumping out at you, am I right?**

 **However…I say this lineup is tentative because I'm not sure about doing the "Fleeing the Complex" video before Five Night's at Freddy's, since there's a reference and all. It's also tentative because I'd still like for you all to continue suggesting videos. I choose from time to time, but I also read the reviews to see if anyone suggests one that I can do instead.**

 **If you haven't, be sure to follow and fav for future updates. Leave any comments or suggestions in a review.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **LATERS!**


	8. In Memory of Daniel Kyre

**A/N: Well…it's certainly been a while, huh?**

 **Honestly, I'm a little ashamed this particular chapter came so late. But I guess there are some things in life you just can't control.**

 **Anyway, this chapter's been a long time coming, and I hope I've done right by it.**

 **Also, this chapter is non-canon to the story obviously.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regular - Story narration

 **Bold - Video narration**

 ** _Bold/Italic - Game characters talking_**

 ** _Bold/Italic/Underlined - Markiplier and/or other people talking_**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor any material from Markiplier._

* * *

 **In Memory of Daniel Kyre**

* * *

Weiss, Blake and Yang were just returning from a trip to Vale. They had needed to get…girl stuff…yeah, girl stuff. Ruby had stayed behind in the dorm room fiddling with her weapon and totally _not_ watching Markiplier videos without her teammates.

Nope. She would never do that.

So now WBY has finally returned to the dorm room. They expected their leader to do one of many things:

Stuffing her face with cookies.

Performing maintenance on Crescent Rose.

Taking a nap due to falling asleep studying.

They even expected her to be using the computer, possibly watching some Markiplier videos.

They wouldn't really be upset. They'd just let Weiss give Ruby an earful.

The little reaper was, in fact, using the computer…but she was crying.

"Ruby?!"

Yang was quickly at her sister's side. When Ruby looked up, one could see the tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes red from the crying.

"Oh…h-hey Yang."

Weiss and Blake walked up to the two, concerned for their leader.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes before answering.

"W-Well…you know how Mark hasn't been uploading videos in a while?"

Five days wasn't really a while, but it _was_ strange, seeing as Mark uploads a video or two every day. So to see no videos pop up all of a sudden was disconcerting. They had thought about what happened.

Best case scenario, he was simply busy with real life, which was understandable. Mark may make a living off being a DustTuber, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have other responsibilities outside of that.

Worst case scenario, he was dead…wait.

"R-Ruby," Yang asked with hesitance. "M-Mark's not… _dead_ , is he?"

The little reaper shook her head. "N-No, he's f-fine. But…."

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"It's just…he uploaded a video recently, saying why he hasn't been around his channel as of late."

WBY looked at the screen to find that Ruby had watched a video called "Lost a Friend"….

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

"Oh," WBY said in unison.

With a sniffle, Ruby replayed the video from the beginning.

* * *

 **(A/C: It didn't feel right to write this video into words. This was raw emotion on Mark's part, and I didn't feel right about it. It felt like it would be taking advantage of his state of mind during that time, and I just couldn't do that. So we're skipping to after the video.)**

* * *

There were various reactions from RWBY.

Ruby was once again in tears, Weiss had a hand to her mouth in shock, Blake wiped a tear from her eye, and Yang….

"How could he…."

RWB turned to Yang, whose eyes were crimson red.

"That _**bastard**_!"

Yang stomped towards the wall and punched it, a very much visible crack forming.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"HOW COULD HE JUST GO AND _OFF_ HIMSELF LIKE THAT?! DIDN'T HE REALIZE HOW HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS WOULD REACT WHEN THEY FOUND OUT?!"

Okay, Yang was getting out of line here.

"Yang-!" Blake tried to say, but was interrupted.

"IF HE WAS HAVING ISSUES, HE SHOULD'VE GONE TO HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO TALK IT OUT. BUT NOOOOOOOO, HE TOOK THE COWARD'S WAY OUT!"

"YANG!"

This shout had come from Ruby, who was visibly angry at her sister. Weiss and Blake were stunned silent, while Yang simply turned to glare at Ruby.

"What?!"

Ruby met Yang's glare with her own for a few seconds…before walking up to her sister and giving her a hug.

"I know you didn't mean what you said…and I know you regret saying it."

She looked up to Yang with teary eyes. "Please don't be angry at Daniel."

…

…

…

Yang fell to her knees, returning the hug as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Weiss and Blake stepped towards the two half-sisters and joined in on the hugging. They stayed like that for a good minute or two so that the tension would fade away….

And, eventually, it did.

Yang let go of Ruby and wiped her eyes. "Y-You're right. I didn't mean it, and I regret saying that…I'm sorry, girls."

She looked outside the window to the sky. "I'm sorry Daniel."

The window flew open due to a sudden gust of wind. If they didn't know any better, they'd think that that was a response from Daniel.

Weiss got up and closed the window, then turned to her teammates.

"As saddening as it is to hear about this, I have to ask…did any of us _really_ know who Daniel was?"

Huh.

Now that they thought about it…well, they've heard about Daniel before, and they know what he looks like, and there was that one video they watched where Mark announced he had gotten a part of his hair dyed pink, which in turn led them to watching the video of Mark and Cyndago getting their hair dyed together in the first place.

And yet….

"Oh god," Ruby whimpered. "We don't…not really, anyway."

It was a sad truth. They had heard of Cyndago, and that Mark had done some work with them up till this point…but they had never bothered to watch those videos.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Well, I think it's time we rectified that."

Ruby sat back on the computer and went to Cyndago's DustTube channel.

'We have some time before our final class, so I think we can spare some time for a Cyndago video or two."

Ruby scrolled down the video list until one had caught her eye.

On one of Mark's videos, he had announced he did a collaboration with Cyndago for one of their videos.

It was called "The Mormons".

And now they were going to watch it.

Ruby looked to WBY. "What do you say?"

Yang shrugged. "I'm up for it."

Blake smiled. "I wanted to read…but this is just as good."

Weiss sighed. "Oh, alright."

Ruby smiled. She turned back to the video and clicked it. The screen shifted to the video….

And so it played.

* * *

 **The video begins with someone riding a bicycle as the words "CYNDAGO PRESENTS" appears and music plays.**

"This music seems nice," Weiss noted…then deadpanned. "Wonder what will go wrong?"

Ruby scolded her. "Weiss! You can't just assume something's going to happen!"

"I can, and I will."

 **It is revealed that a man (Markiplier) is riding the bicycle with a smile on his face while carrying a book.**

If RWBY were being honest…that was a rather creepy smile on his face.

 **The title of the video "THE MORMONS" appears later, along with "FEATURING MARKIPLIER".**

Oh joy. Mormons. How Ruby and Yang just _loved_ it when Mormons came knocking on their doors and asking if they heard the good word.

Strangely enough, some stuff of theirs had gone missing after the Mormons left….

It was probably nothing.

Weiss felt the same…only she couldn't even fathom how those Mormons got passed security and the guard dogs.

As for Blake…well, the White Fang had its share of Mormon problems.

Strangely enough, none of those Mormons were ever seen again. Maybe because they were humans walking up to the White Fang?

Blake chose not to think about it.

 **The man stops the bicycle and steps off. With a step, he marches up to a house with the book in hand. As he nears the door, he takes off his helmet and holds it to his side. He then proceeds to ring the doorbell. The door is opened by the owner of the house (who is not shown).**

And so it begins.

 _ **Mormon 1: Hi~, how are you today~? **_

**The owner simply looks the Mormon up and down as he talks and holds out his book, which is titled "GOOD NEWS BIBLE".**

 _ **Mormon 1: Have you heard the good wo~rd?**_

 **The Mormon flashes a rather…creepy wide-eyed and open mouth smile.**

"O-Okay, Mark," Ruby stutters. "Please stop with the smiling."

 **The owner shakes his head (either in answer to the Mormon or in annoyance) and proceeds to close the door. The Mormon has different ideas as he stops the door from closing and forces it back open.**

RWBY sighed.

Yup, this is exactly what they dealt with when Mormons showed up on their doorstep.

 _ **Mormon 1: Wa~it a minute! Hang on there! My name is Elder Jeremiah of the Church of Jesus of Latterday Saints. **_

"Sounds made up," Yang commented.

"It is," Weiss confirmed.

When the other three looked to her for clarification, she continued.

"Mormons constantly showed up on our doorstep, so my father made sure to memorize all Mormon Churches so that he could contact them and "politely" ask them to leave us alone. He made sure I knew the names as well for when I took over the company."

Huh…made sense.

 _ **Mormon 1: And you are here to learn all about our church and what we do here-**_

 **A crash is heard behind the owner.**

"What was that?" RWBY asked.

 **The Mormon ("discreetly") looks behind the owner. The owner himself begins to turn around, but his attention is quickly returned to the Mormon.**

"Something's not right," Blake noted with narrowed eyes.

RWY agreed…and now that the four of them thought about it, there were sounds like that whenever they were visited by Mormons….

Quite the coincidence.

 _ **Mormon 1: W-We do! E-E What we do here is teach you all about the good news in this book here-.**_

 **The Mormon pats the book for emphasis.**

 _ **Mormon 1: -and make your life so much better with all of our teachings that we have to learn about today-**_

 **The Mormon "discreetly" backs up and looks to the side of the house.**

"Why is he-?" Weiss asked, but was answered by what came next.

 **Another Mormon (Daniel Kyre) pops out from a shrubbery and gives Mormon 1 a thumbs up, as though confirming something. Mormon 2 disappears behind the shrubbery.**

 _ **Mormon 1: But it seems you're doing okay so thankssomuch! Haveagoodnight!**_

Weiss grit her teeth. "Oh, they did not!"

They did.

 **Mormon 1 quickly finishes what he says and closes the door. He steps away from the house, quickly nods, puts on his helmet, and rushes back to his bicycle. Mormon 2 reappears from the shrubbery, this time with a flat screen TV in hand….**

 **It becomes apparent that these Mormons (if they ever are) planned the whole thing so they could steal that guy's TV.**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang could only gawk at what just happened.

The Mormons robbed that guy…wait.

All those times that Mormons showed up…and stuff went missing….

RWBY shook there fists in the air. "MORMOOOOOOOOONNNNNSSSS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a random Mormon church….

"Jeffery."

"Yes Elder?"

"We've been getting complaints that possessions have gone missing whenever members of our church visit houses. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Jeffery shrugged. "No idea, elder."

"Huh…well, carry on then."

The elder left.

…

…

…

Jeffery chuckled evilly. "Fool. Once I usurp your throne, I shall lead this church to a glorious future, one where we spread the good word and rob the people blind!"

He cackled madly. "It shall be glorious!"

* * *

Nora suddenly sat up from her prone position, eyes narrowed.

Ren knew what was about to happen. "…Nora?"

"Mormons," she growled.

Ren facepalmed. "Nora, for the last time, Mormons did _not_ steal your explosives!"

"They did!" she insisted. "But now I must prove it!"

She grabbed Magnhild-.

"Nora, no-!"

 **SHATTER!**

And jumped through the window.

"NORA SMASH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe, the Hulk sneezed.

"Someone used my catchphrase…NO ONE USES MY CATCHPHRASE!"

"Um, Hulk?" Captain America asked hesitantly as Iron Man began calling for the Hulk Buster. "Are you alri-?"

"HULK SMASH!"

And so the Hulk rampaged through Avengers Tower.

* * *

Ren rubbed his eyes, somehow feeling that Nora caused a problem he couldn't fix….

Oh well. No time to think on that.

After Nora he went before she caused too much damage.

* * *

For some reason, RWBY felt that justice was at hand, yet they didn't know why.

They chalked it up to karma and continued the video.

 **The "Mormons" run down the street away from the house, the first on his bike and gesturing for the other to hurry up, while the second runs alongside with the TV at hand.**

"Yeah, that's right!" Yang shouted with a shaking fist. "You better run!"

 **The video ends with "YOU'RE THE BOMB, CYNDAGO!", "THANKS, MARKIPLIER!", and "click here to subscribe" with an arrow pointing to a link.**

…

…

…

Well, other than the need to interrogate the next Mormon that decided to knock on their door, the found that video rather funny.

"That poor man," Ruby commented with a giggle. "He didn't even realize he got robbed!"

"He probably will once he sees his TV is missing," Weiss added.

"…Fair point."

"I admit it was funny," Blake said. "…Though I can't help but wonder if this gives Mormons a bad name."

Even though the White Fang had its share of Mormon problems.

Yang shrugged. "Eh, it's not like these videos are meant to be taken seriously."

Though she and Ruby were still angered at the Mormons that apparently robbed them when they were little.

Ruby was scrolling through Cyndago's channel.

"Hey! Look at this."

The other three looked to find a video called…The Miracle of Life.

…

…

…

Oh, they could already tell this was going to be a messed up video.

"Shall we?" Ruby asked.

WBY nodded in unison

Ruby played the video.

* * *

 **The video begins with "CYNDAGO PRESENTS" and the title of the video, "THE MIRACLE OF LIFE" appears as happy music plays.**

Team RWBY could tell that this video was going to be anything _but_ happy.

"Well then," Weiss says sarcastically. "I can already tell this will be anything _but_ a miracle."

Why must Weiss be so cynical? Can't she tone it down for once?

 **A father (Daniel Kyre) is singing to his newborn child.**

 _ **Dad: You're so exciting and new!**_

 **A rather…odd-looking baby (Ryan Magee) is shown giggling and waving his little arms (which appear doll-like) around.**

…

…

…

Weiss deadpanned. "That is the _ugliest_ child I've ever seen."

"WEISS!" Ruby exclaimed, mortified.

"I'm with Weiss on this one," Yang agreed.

"YANG!"

Blake cleared her throat. "Ugly indeed."

"BLAKE!"

Weiss regards her skeptically. "Do you honestly believe that baby is anything but ugly?"

"All life is precious!"

"You said precious, not beautiful."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

It was agreed. The baby was ugly.

 _ **Dad: You're almost too good to be true!**_

"Don't you mean too _ugly_ to be true?"

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, we get it. The baby's ugly. Now leave it be."

Weiss let out a humph before crossing her arms.

 **The baby continues to giggle.**

 _ **Dad: I cannot wait to see-**_

 **Back to the baby, then back to the dad.**

 _ **Dad: -all the surprising things that you are going to do.**_

"You mean like losing a beauty pageant? Not much of a surprise, really."

RBY's eyes twitched.

If she made _one_ more comment about that ugly baby….

 **The baby giggles as the dad holds out some shoes.**

 _ **Dad: Like taking your first steps and learning to talk-**_

 **The baby is shown wearing glasses, reading a book, and trying to talk.**

"He's smart…for an ugly-."

Ruby, Blake and Yang had their weapons drawn and aimed at the ice queen, daring her to finish that sentence.

Weiss raised her hands. "Okay, I know when to stop."

 _ **Dad: -and then learning to tie your own shoe!**_

 **The dad struggles to tie a shoe. The baby is shown to have the other shoe, the shoelaces splayed on his face.**

Ruby giggled. "How's he supposed to teach his son how to tie shoes when he doesn't know himself?!"

Weiss shrugged. "Who knows? One thing I do know is that I'm recommending him for worst father of the year."

RBY just stared blankly at Weiss.

…

…

…

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Just a hunch."

 _ **Dad: But first there are some things in life you must know-**_

 **The baby makes a sound.**

 _ **Dad: -so just shut up and let me tell you!**_

RWBY stood shocked. Had he just told his own son to shut up?

Weiss smirked. "My hunch was correct."

"M-Maybe he's just stressed," Ruby suggested.

Probably…but that's not what's happening.

 **The baby smiles and makes another sound.**

 _ **Dad: Like…**_

RWBY was in for a rude awakening.

 **Suddenly, the happy baby music turns into heavy metal rock.**

 _ **Dad: School sucks!**_

 **Daniel is shown look out at the sunset, possibly on the rooftop of a school.**

 _ **Dad: Life's a bitch!**_

 **Daniel is walking down a street.**

 _ **Dad: You'll get depressed!**_

 **Daniel is shown kneeling back on the wall of a building shivering. When a car passes, he is standing with his hands in his pocket.**

 _ **Dad: Wanna die in a ditch!**_

 **Daniel is shown laying in a ditch near a street sign somewhere.**

 _ **Dad: Marry a whore!**_

 **A photo of some people is shown.**

 _ **Dad: Change her name!**_

 **Daniel stumbles on something terrible.**

 _ **Dad: Get cheated on!**_

 **It is revealed that his wife is cheating on him with someone.**

 _ **Dad: And wallow in shame!**_

 **Daniel is shown sitting in a bathtub, crying as water rains down on him.**

…

…

…

The only reaction from RWBY were dropped jaws, with Weiss having the same expression she had when they had found out that they were going to shadow Oobleck.

"I…I have no words," Weiss said.

"I think I lost my innocence," Ruby stated.

"Blake lost hers when she read Ninja's of Love," Yang said.

Blake glared.

 _ **Dad: You'll go in debt to pay for your EDUCATION!**_

 **Daniel cries as a stack of money is burned. A stack of books pops up.**

Only Weiss won't have to worry about that…then again, in Volume 3-.

Nora suddenly opens the door and shouts, "NO SPOILERS FOR THEM!"

She then slams the door shut.

Damn hyperactive pancake lover…but damn it, she's adorable, almost as much as Ruby.

RWBY stared at the door where Nora had just did…whatever she did. They shrugged and went back to the video.

 _ **Dad: Get arrested FOR PUBLIC MASTURBATION!**_

 **Someone (possibly Daniel) is getting arrested in front of a car.**

Yang quickly covers Ruby's eyes as Weiss shouts, "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Blake simply shakes her head at her teams antics.

 _ **Dad: One night stand with a girl unknown**_

 **Someone (possibly Daniel) is hurryingly taking his pants of so he can have the "one night stand" mentioned.**

Yang once again covers Ruby's eyes.

"Yang! Stop doing that!"

"Never! Whatever innocence you have left must be retained!"

Blake and Weiss simply stared at the two sisters, with the latter wishing she had been able to have that kind of sisterly bond with Winter.

 _ **Dad: Then raise her child and have to show-**_

 **The baby is shown laying there and…dancing(?) to the song.**

"Worst. Dance. Ever." Weiss said. "Of all time."

RBY agreed.

 **The dad begins to calm down as the music calms as well.**

 _ **Dad: Him…**_

 **The music returns to normal, and so does the dad.**

 _ **Dad: How to avoid all the strife-**_

 **The baby giggles…despite what just happened.**

"How is that baby still hap-?" Weiss paused. "…Wait a minute."

RBY turned to Weiss, curious as to what she thought of.

"Didn't he say he had a one night stand?"

RBY nodded.

"And how he had to raise the child?"

Another nod…then realization.

That baby was from the one night stand mentioned.

…

…

…

"The mother must've been ugly then," Weiss said.

Goddamn it, Weiss.

 _ **Dad: -that we all encounter in life!**_

 **The baby "gaa's".**

 _ **Dad: Like how to get over all humiliation and useless high standards of life! **_

"The high standards of life are _not_ useless!" Weiss argued. "They are what every person should strive for!"

"Not everyone can be perfect like you, Weiss," Yang countered.

Weiss's head sunk as she mumbled. "I'm not perfect.

"What?"

Weiss cleared her throat. "N-Nothing."

 _ **Dad: Sleep tight!**_

 **The baby giggles happily.**

 **The dad suddenly turns back.**

 _ **Dad: You piece of shit!**_

 **The baby is surprised as the skit ends.**

RWBY could only gawk at what the father just said to his child.

…

…

…

"Ladies and gentlemen," Weiss announced smugly. "Here's your winner of the Worst Father of the Year Award!"

"It was just a video," Blake deadpanned. "It's not like he would've been like that to an actual child."

"My point still stands!"

 **A subscribe link appears, as does the baby.**

 _ **Ryan: Yo! Okay. If you like the video, make sure you click the subscribe button. It's gonna be over there or something like that. Be like over there. Okay, now you sit there. The subscribe button's gonna be over there waiting for you to click it and some fu**ing sh*t like that, and watch me do my baby dance.**_

 **Ryan proceeds to do a…baby dance, which simply consists of moving his head and the arms around.**

RWBY could only giggle at the terrible dance that was being performed.

 _ **Ryan: Baby dance. Ooh, get that baby dance. Baby dance. Gonna rock the world with my moves, bitch! F**k yeah! My baby dance, sto-!**_

 **The video ends.**

…

…

…

RWBY erupted in full blown laughter at what Ryan just did.

"T-The baby dance is terrible!" Weiss struggled to say through her giggles.

"Come on, Weiss," Ruby tried to defend. "It requires an actual baby for it to work!"

"That's no excuse!"

"It's the perfect excuse!"

Blake and Yang could only watch the banter like they would watch a tennis match.

"Guys," Blake finally said, gaining Ruby and Weiss's attention. "I think their's time for one more video before we need to go to class."

They checked their scrolls to find that Blake was correct.

Ruby quickly scrolled through the video list to find a good video to watch before class….

One caught her attention.

It was a video called "The Afterlife", where the thumbnail was that of two people in drawing format. In the description, it read, "A more serious Cyndago venture."

A serious video?

That certainly seemed interesting.

Ruby clicked on the video. As it loaded, she talked with her team.

"How serious do you think it'll be?"

"It's called 'The Afterlife'," Blake pointed out. "It has to be pretty serious if it's called that."

Weiss smiled a little. "I'm actually excited to see how serious they get in this. And according to the description, this video won a local film festival."

Winner of a local film festival? That certainly made it more interesting.

"Yeah…." Yang frowned.

"What's wrong, sis?" Ruby asked.

"It's just…this video seems ironic, don't you think?"

Ironic? How could it be…oh.

Daniel.

Ruby felt tears begin to rise, but she wiped her eyes.

"Well…let's not think about that yet. Let's watch the video first."

WBY hesitantly agreed.

Ruby played the video.

* * *

 **The video begins with a man in work clothes (Greg, played by Ryan Magee) writing on some paper in an office as the title of the video, "THE AFTERLIFE" appears. Music (that sounds like something you'd hear in an elevator) plays throughout.**

"They didn't use color in this?" Ruby asked.

"They probably wanted to give off a better atmosphere to represent the Afterlife," Weiss suggested.

 **All of a sudden, another man (Simon, played by Daniel Kyre) appears from nowhere in a seat across from the man in work clothes.**

"There's Daniel…in the afterlife," Ruby sadly states.

"After the video, Rubes," Yang comforted. "After the video."

 **Simon is breathing heavily as he looks around in shock.**

 **Greg simply looks nonchalant.**

"How can that guy be so calm?" Yang asked. "I'd be freaking out if I was in the afterlife."

Blake shrugged. "He's probably been there for a long while."

"Unlike the guy played by Daniel," Weiss continued. "Who _just_ got there."

 _ **Simon: Where am I?**_

 **Greg simply continues with what he was doing.**

 _ **Greg: Where did you just come from?**_

RWBY suddenly had the feeling they were about to see something that would make them feel uncomfortable.

 **Simon begins to think.**

 **He remembers trying to turn off the running eater in his bathtub. The handle breaks and Simon slips forward and hits his head against the wall.**

RWBY winced at the sound of his head hitting the wall.

 **His head slumps into the tub full of water and is left there since he is unconscious. It is apparent that he drowned.**

...

…

…

It was bad enough he had hit his head like that, but drowning?

That brought levels of uncomfortableness to a whole new level.

Especially since Daniel had….

Back to the video.

 **Simon has a realization.**

 _ **Simon: Oh no! Am I-?**_

"Sorry, dude," Yang answered sadly. "You're dead."

 **Simon waits as Greg answers.**

 _ **Greg: Dead.**_

 _ **Simon: What?**_

 _ **Greg: You're dead.**_

 _ **Simon: No!**_

 **Simon is horrified while Greg simply staples some papers together.**

"Does that guy have no emotion or something?" Ruby asked.

"I think he's just accepted where he is and had moved on," Blake put in.

…Made sense.

 _ **Simon: Oh god!**_

 **Simon begins to think and has a realization while Greg simply continues with his work.**

 _ **Simon: Wait….**_

 **Greg again continues his work, being nonchalant.**

 **Simon leans forward.**

 _ **Simon: Am I in heaven?**_

"Hey yeah," Ruby wondered. "Where _is_ that place anyway?"

"I think we're about to find out," Weiss answered.

 **Greg seems amused.**

 _ **Greg: Heaven?**_

 **Simon is eager.**

 _ **Simon: Yeah!**_

 **Greg continues with his work.**

 _ **Greg: No. You just came from heaven.**_

 **Simon is confused.**

 _ **Simon**_ (and RWBY) _ **: What do you mean?**_

What a coincidence that they asked the same thing. It's as though someone made it so they'd say it at the exact same time….

Heh.

 **Greg twirls a pen.**

 _ **Greg: What was something that made you happy?**_

"Cookies!" Ruby answered. "And Crescent Rose…and being a hero!"

"My sister," Weiss answered.

"Books," Blake answered.

"Fighting," Yang answered.

Typical.

"But most importantly," Ruby continued with a smile. "My friends."

WBY smiled as well.

Sniff. Sniff….

What, no! I'm not crying! Er, back to the video!

 **Simon thinks it over.**

 _ **Simon: Music…art…m-my girlfriend Sain. **_

_**Greg: That…that**_ **was** _ **your heaven.**_

That…actually confused RWBY.

What did he mean?

 **Greg staples another paper.**

 _ **Simon**_ (and RWBY) _ **: So this is hell?**_

Oh look, another coincidence.

 **Greg denies it and explains.**

 _ **Greg: No, you've already been through hell as well. The, um, struggles you faced, the challenges you failed, pain endured. You've already been through all of that. Believe me.**_

…

…

…

"Dad shutting down on us when Mom died," Ruby mumbled.

"My father making my childhood a living hell," Weiss muttered.

"The discrimination I've seen and faced," Blake muttered. "And my time in the White Fang after the reform."

"My mistake in our childhood," Yang mumbled.

She of course was referring to when she had foolishly taken her sister into the woods when they were younger to search for Yang's biological mother.

 **Greg continues his work as Simon thinks.**

 _ **Simon: So…wha-what you're telling me is that my whole life I worked towards an afterlife of sorts, and this is it? No heaven or he-**_

 **Greg interrupts.**

 _ **Greg: Your life is over. Paradise is nonexistent. Happiness is gone. Sadness is gone. This "place" is void of all emotion.**_

…

…

…

Well…that's depressing.

"I think we need to reevaluate some things after this," Ruby suggested.

WBY agreed. There was much they wanted to do and amend before their time came.

 **Simon looks around.**

 _ **Simon: So~ how do I leave this room?**_

…

…

…

"Simon," Weiss deadpanned. "You're dead. You're never leaving."

"Weiss, be nice," Ruby chided.

 **Greg looks exasperated.**

 _ **Greg: Were you not listening to a single thing I just said?**_

 _ **Simon: I mean, of course I was listening to what you said. But what if you have to like piss?**_

 _ **Greg: You never have to go to the bathroom. Not here.**_

"That's convenient," Yang stated.

RWB agreed.

 _ **Simon: …How do you leave to eat?"**_

 _ **Greg: Never been hungry.**_

"Another convenience," Weiss stated.

 **Greg staples a paper.**

 _ **Simon: Do you sleep?**_

 **Greg looks at him.**

 _ **Greg: You don't get tired.**_

"Well," Yang said in a joking matter. "The perks of being dead keep on piling up, huh?"

RWB could only deadpan at Yang.

"Sis?"

"Yes?"

"Shame on you for saying that."

"I know."

 _ **Simon: So how the hell do you stay alive here if you can't-**_

 **Greg simply looks at him, silently daring him to finish that question.**

"Care to finish that sentence?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

 **Simon realizes what he just asked.**

 _ **Simon: Right.**_

"That's what I thought."

 **Greg goes back to his work.**

 _ **Simon: So what are you doing anyways?**_

"Looks like paperwork to me," Weiss stated.

 **Greg sighs.**

 _ **Greg: Uh, organizing documents. Signing them, and then stapling them together.**_

 **He staples another paper.**

"Like I said," Weiss continues. "Paperwork."

 _ **Simon: That's it?**_

 _ **Greg: That's it…and I suggest you get started.**_

 **Simon raises an eyebrow.**

 **Greg passes him a pen.**

 _ **Greg: You can borrow my pen.**_

 _ **Simon: Me?**_

 _ **Greg: Yeah.**_

 **Simon simply shrugs.**

 _ **Simon: Alright.**_

 **Simon gets to work as Greg goes back to his.**

"Wait," Yang said. "That's it when it comes to the afterlife? Paperwork?"

"It's just an interpretation," Blake said. "…But yeah, it doesn't seem that great to me."

"Us neither," Ruby and Weiss answered.

 **Simon readies a staple. As he places it on the desk, a girl's voice interrupts.**

 _ **Girl: Hey.**_

 **Simon looks up to see a girl in the place where Greg used to be.**

 _ **Girl: Where am I?**_

 **It becomes apparent that Simon must now do what Greg did.**

 _ **Simon: You are dead.**_

 **Simon returns to his work as the girl remains confused.**

"Well," Weiss begins sadly. "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

RBY sadly agreed.

 **Several seconds pass as Simon continues with his work and the girl thinks. The girl finally asks the same question Simon did when he first appeared.**

 _ **Girl: So is this heaven?**_

 **The video ends with credits indicating those who were in the video and who was responsible for its making. It is also shown that this video was the winner for "Best Picture" at a film festival.**

"And so it begins again," Ruby summarized.

"Indeed." (Weiss)

"Yeah." (Blake)

"Yup." (Yang)

Ruby leaned back on her chair and absentmindedly scrolled the comments on the video.

"So," Yang began. "Like I said, this is sadly ironic."

"It is," Weiss agreed. "He went to the afterlife in this video, and now…."

"Well," Blake put in. "We can only hope he found peace with himself."

Sniffling was heard.

WBY turned to see Ruby getting teary-eyed at some comments.

"Ruby?" Yang asked with concern.

Ruby wordlessly pointed to some of the comments.

 _Daniel may have gone through Hell, but he put us all through Heaven._

 **-Sam S**

 _The sad irony of this..._

 **-Luminee Luma Productions**

 _I find it interesting how Daniel's death was written into many of Cyndago's sketches, including the now private video where Daniel commits suicide. I feel like maybe Daniel vented his demons into his creations, and we just saw it as comedy..._

 **-223rockmaster**

 _This has always been one of my favorite Cyndago shorts. That Daniel has now actually passed away makes this so strangely surreal, horrifying, and beautiful, all in one. I don't believe in an afterlife, but I hope that if there is one, he's happy there. I'm sorry you felt so lonely and depressed, buddy. You were, and are, loved._

 **-MitchSearches**

WBY could only pat their leader's shoulder in comfort.

"At least these people cared about him," Blake said.

"Yeah," Ruby sniffled. "But…what if that one guy is right? What if Daniel _did_ vent his demons into his work, and everyone saw it as comedy?"

…

…

…

"That's a question we'll never have answered, Ruby," Weiss said sadly.

Ruby looked down for a moment….

"In a couple of weeks, do you guys want to head out somewhere?"

"Where?" Yang asked.

"Just…somewhere."

They noticed her looking back to the computer…and understood.

"I'm not sure it would be right, Rubes."

"Maybe…but we should try anyway. Shouldn't we?"

WBY looked at each other for a moment….

"Well," Yang said. "If you want to go, then I'll go with you."

"Teams need to stick together after all," Blake added.

Weiss remained silent.

…

…

…

"This isn't really any of our business."

"You may be right, Weiss," Ruby answered. "But I feel that we _should_ go."

Weiss sighed. "Oh, alright."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks. So…couple week's time?"

WBY nodded in agreement.

And so it was decided.

* * *

After finding the location thanks to connections Weiss had as the heiress of the SDC, traveling by airship, taxi, and then walking a great distance, Team RWBY found themselves at a cemetery….

A _specific_ cemetery.

"I still don't think we should be here," Weiss repeated for the _seventh_ time as Team RWBY made their way through the cemetery.

"Yes," Ruby said with grit teeth. "You've said that seven times now."

"It's just…how will it look that four strangers are visiting someone they didn't really know and are simply fans of his DustTube channel? If we can even be considered that."

"Sometimes," Blake said. "When a famous person dies, people, most of whom are technically fans, come to pay their respects."

"And that's all we're doing," Yang concluded. "Paying our respects."

Weiss sighed. "I _know_ , but if his family and friends are there how do we explain ourselves?"

Yang shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

And so RWBY continued on, passing by several graves of people long past, before….

They found the grave they were looking for.

Daniel Kyre.

RWBY stared at the grave with sadness in their eyes. They couldn't help but wonder if Daniel had felt this way for a while before he took his own life.

What had been going through his head when he actually did it?

That was something no one would ever know.

Ruby stepped forward. "Hey Daniel."

Obvious silence greeted her in response.

"You're probably wondering why four complete strangers are here visiting you. Well…we found out about you a couple weeks ago through Markiplier. And before you ask, no, we never really watched your videos."

Ruby's head sunk. "Something I'm ashamed about, actually."

She shook her head. "Anyway…you were a funny guy. You've brought joy to a lot of people through the work you did. I hope you know that."

Ruby bit her lip. "I…I don't know what you were thinking about when you chose to take your own life, and honestly…I think you made the wrong decision in that regard."

She swallowed heavily. "Your family and friends miss you dearly. And those you and your friends entertained over the years are commenting how they miss you and that they hope you're resting in peace."

She blinked to keep tears from spilling. "And…I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. You hurt your family and friends in doing what you did. I hope you took into consideration what your family and friends would think after your death when you ki…ki…took your own life."

Ruby felt some comforting hands on her shoulders, which helped her finish what she wanted to say.

"But…what's done is done. The past can't be changed. We don't know what demons you faced when you made your final life decision, but…all we can hope for is that you've finally found peace with yourself, Daniel."

Tears began to drop as she chuckled a little. "I just hope you're not actually stapling papers together in the afterlife."

This brought a sad chuckle from the rest of her team.

She turned to them. "Do you guys want to say anything?"

WBY looked at each other…before Weiss responded.

"You said all that was needed to be said."

Blake and Yang nodded in agreement.

Smiling, Ruby turned back towards Daniel's grave.

"Rest in peace, Daniel Kyre."

Weiss stepped forward and handed Ruby a glass vase that held four flowers, each a color representing the members of Team RWBY. Ruby placed the vase of flowers next to another vase.

As Ruby stood up…she could've sworn the wind picked up a little…just a bit.

She turned to her teammates. "Ready to go?"

They nodded.

And with that, they made their way out of the cemetery….

Only to bump into someone they didn't think they'd meet just yet.

"Oh! Um…hello?"

RWBY could hardly believe their eyes. Standing before them was none other than the one they watched on DustTube.

Markiplier.

"U-Um," Ruby stuttered. "Hello. S-Sorry for bumping into you."

Mark smiled. "It's not a problem. I was just here to…visit someone."

"S-So were we," Ruby said. "I mean, w-we already visited him, so we were just leaving."

"Oh…well, don't want to keep you waiting. Sorry for bumping into you."

He looked at each girl…then said something.

"You four realize you basically look like a color?"

Yang smiled. "We get that a lot."

"I bet…red, white, black, and yellow…black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow!"

RWBY let out a stifle of giggles, causing Mark to chuckle and smile.

"Well, it was nice talking to you four. Bye."

With a nod to each of them, Mark walked past and towards the grave he intended to visit.

…

…

…

"I didn't think we'd meet him at a time like this," Weiss commented.

"Well, this is Daniel," Blake added. "We already knew we might run into either him or Daniel's family."

"Yeah…."

They had always wanted to meet Markiplier, and now an opportunity presented itself….

But now wasn't the right time.

"We shouldn't interrupt Mark," Weiss stated. "I'm sure we'll see him again at a more… _appropriate_ time."

Ruby nodded. "She's right…now's not the time. We paid out respects, and so we should let Mark pay his."

Fully agreeing with this sentiment, RWBY left for their journey back to Beacon.

* * *

Mark stood before Daniel's grave, a sad smile on his face.

"Hey buddy."

Mark shifted on his feet a little.

"I hope you're doing alright. Just checking to be sure your…resting place hasn't been messed with."

A sad truth was that sometimes kids messed with people's graves because they didn't know any better.

"I brought you some flowers."

He replaced the old ones that were dying with the new ones…then noticed the second vase.

This vase held four flowers, each one representing a color.

 _Red, white, black and yellow…wait a minute…did they?_

Mark stood and turned to where he had seen those four girls from before, only to find that they had already gone.

…

…

…

Mark smiled a little.

 _Visited someone, huh?_

Mark turned to Daniel's grave.

"You know, sometimes I never fully realize how much the fans care until moments like this happen."

The wind picked up a little, as though someone was agreeing with him.

Mark once again turned to the direction of the girls from before.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go.**

 **There were certain parts of this I wasn't sure of writing, like how something written might be taken the wrong way by you readers, cause I certainly didn't want to cause that. I'll let you all be the judge of this.**

 **Next chapter will be the Google IRL video with Penny along for the reaction. Back to the happy feelings we go.**

 **Also, I want to be clear on something…this fic is meant to be a reaction fic to MARKIPLIER videos, as in only videos from HIS channel. If you all want RWBY to react to Pewdiepie, Smosh, Jacksepticeye, Smosh Games, or any other YouTuber (or DustTuber in this fic's case), feel free to write it yourself or ask someone else to do it. I only plan on doing Markiplier and that's it.**

 **I won't fault that one guest (or guet) who suggested Duck Dynasty, since that's something I plan to do in the future (I have all eight seasons), as well as another popular YouTube series….**

 **Oh you want to know what the other one is? Well, here's a hint….**

 **WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!**

 **Yes, I plan on doing that and Duck Dynasty (still not sure if it'll be a reaction fic or Team RWBY being stuck with the Duck Dynasty crew on Earth) in the future.**

 **If you haven't, be sure to follow and fav for future updates. Leave any comments or suggestions for future reactions in a review.**

 **I said this when I announced this chapter a long time ago, and it's been a while since his passing, but….**

 **Rest in peace, Daniel Kyre.**

 **And to all my readers:**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
